Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned
by Luna Moon 85
Summary: What sort of sanctuary do the lost and damned receive? "Perhaps it was for the best, the defeated Vampire thought, that the child never learn of his origins. "Chapter 27: The Mystery Letter' Up!. Please review.
1. Prologue

**Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned**

69696969696969696969696969

AN: When this popped into my head I originally thought that this might be a one-shot thing, but it seems to continue on.

I should inform any new readers before they start that although this story contains mpreg, but this is not the only element of the story. (I thought that it might be neat to do one, since I have read on in this canon.)

There are various characters, both from the Hellsing canon and from my own creation. The story also follows other events which have nothing to do with the mpreg element.

If you do not like mpreg, I still encourage you to read this. If this is the case I suggest that you start reading the story at 'ch 12 - Walter Dornez'. This will leave you out of the loop for some of the coming events, but it should still mostly make sense. You will probably still enjoy the plot line with the other characters.

Rating: **M...just to be on the safe-side as there are chapters which are meant for more mature readers.**

Please review.

69696969696969696969696969

**Prologue**

69696969696969696969696969

**April 1930...**

The rain fell down on the old cobble roads. The street lamps had long since been put out. It was the dead of night, a time when only vermin and the wicked were given free reign of the land. But that was the way he liked it.

A creature of the night stood by the corner of a small shop, with a sac looped around his shoulder resting on its back. He looked up at the clouded moonless sky as he continued holding a small bundle of cloth in his arms. He hated England and its weather. He missed his homeland and longed to return to it, but reminded himself of a few bitter truths that he had only started to accept.

The first was his defeat to a human...though the hardest was his enslavement to a human.

His "master" had made a number of rules for him.

Though the cardinal rule was not to attack and certainly never to drink from a human, this meant instantly that he would be without companionship for as long as he served the family. Perhaps it would be forever. He shivered at such long lasting loneliness. Vampires, though believed to be individuals to most, held a wolf-like pack mentality in which there was a dominant member, alphas and submissive members, their betas. He had been an alpha, but his human 'master" had changed that.

Failure to follow "his" rules usually meant he was beaten, whipped, staved and put through torturous methods, often of his "master's" own invention.

In the beginning he had spent his days in a damp cell in sliver chains. It was agony. The man had starting starving him from the beginning, to weaken him. This changed after a time to provoking him to attack. The human would then laugh in delight as he screamed in agony, a result of the magical seal of enslavement put on him. He learned quickly about how much power the human had over him.

He was eventually let out of his silver chains, only to be put on his "master's" leash, like a dog. No, he was treated like less than that, he was regarded as a stray, of which his "master" boasted, could turn into a fighting dog. All the while the creature tried to find some loophole in his situation; hopefully one which might lead to his freedom.

After years of searching for a solution to his problem, no such answer was found.

If there truly was a god, though he sometimes doubted it, this was undoubtedly his punishment. He had concluded long ago that God had abandoned him. Now there was further evidence to this long held belief.

The bundle of cloth made a small cry. The vampire held the bundle up to his chest. Not that the heart beat would sooth it, as he did not have one, but because he felt the closeness between them and a tugging at his no longer beating heart.

How had his life come to all of this? How had he fallen from having so much power to being a slave to a human whose arrogance might at times exceed his own. He had become an experiment, a stray hunting dog, (a kicked one at that) and on at least one occasion, a whore.

He walked quickly down the center of the street confident that no one would see him at this hour as he made his way to his destination. He wasn't truly worried about what people might say if they saw him, but he had left the manor without permission, and if caught would be forced to endure at lot of pain. Where this pain would come from, even the vampire did not know. However he was certain that it would come as he knew that his "master" would not tolerate any disobedience.

He reached the church far quicker than he had hoped to. The familiar tugging in his chest began again.

The church doors were open, as they often were, to provide sanctuary to those who needed it. That was why he was here. He was glad to find that the place was empty. It was perfect because he did not want anyone to see him now.

He lied the baby in a small basket he had stolen from one the maids while she hung laundry. Then placed in the center of the alter. He looked down at his son with a mournful look. He had not felt like this since his true love reincarnated had abandoned him. The child's eyes wondered around the world which it was new to. Its eyes fixed to his more than once. The vampire could not help but think how much it looked like the human who sired it. The boy had its father's blue eyes and a small bit of blond hair on top it's head; the vampire reminded himself that these features might change as the child ages.

He pulled out the letter that he had prepared, from his pocket and slide it under the basket. He knew that someone would find him soon as it was the early hours of Sunday morning and the priest would be there soon.

He stood there for a moment, taking one last look at his son. The baby started to cry. He moved to cuddle it, but it cried more. It occurred to him that he was the reason it was crying. His red eyes and fangs were indeed a scary sight to behold for any human. His son was a human; at first he had wondered if it would possess vampiric qualities, but it soon became clear to him that biting a virgin was truly the only way for a vampire to reproduce another.

As he left the church he wondered if he would ever encounter his son again. If so would he tell his son of how he was conceived, or should he wove together a more suitable, fabricated version. How would he explain that he could change his shape, his body into anything? Would the child be able to understand the odd fact that the person he had once been, was not connected with his present form.

Perhaps it was for the best, the defeated Vampire thought, that the child never learn of his origins. It was better to believe that one came from a mother, who had nothing; than to be the child of a human-shaped monster.

The vampire had not prayed in a long time, but before going he let out a silence prayer to God, Even if God had abandoned the former-human; even if the child was born to monster; he asked God to look after him.

The Vampire slipped into the night and hurried to his "master's" manor before he was noticed to be missing. Silently wondering and honestly expecting God to once again disappoint him.

69696969696969696969696969

END of PROLOGUE

69696969696969696969696969

AN:

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter:

It was like a nightmare. The No-Life King could not believe it. The human, Abraham van Hellsing, had him on the ground and had put a stake through his no longer beating heart.

69696969696969696969696969


	2. Chapter 1: Defeat

Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned

Chapter one: Defeat

For all flesh is as grass

and all the glory of man is as the flower of grass.

The grass withereth, and the flower thereof falleth away,

but the word of the Lord endureth forever.

First epistle of Peter 1:24-25, New Testament.

It was like a nightmare. The No-Life King could not believe it. The human, Abraham van Hellsing, had him on the ground and had put a stake through his no longer beating heart. There was so much blood; it wasn't something he would have normally minded, in fact he had gained fondness of blood as more than just something to eat, it was after all the currency of life; This blood however came from him.

"I...lose?" The No-Life King whispered as bloody tears began to pour from his eyes.

"That's right," came a calm voice of the human hunter who had defeated him. "you lose." It did not seem real to the Vampire."This is no nightmare from which you'll soon awaken." The Human added.

He just lied there in pain. "Nothing remains of your castle and feudal estate; all your servants have died. The Host's mark, too, leaves her precious flesh. She shall never become yours."

His mind kept thinking that this all must be some sort of nightmare. How could he have lost to a mere mortal? And on top of that his true loves' reincarnation, Mina, was now lost to him. He had entranced her hoping that her memories of her past life with him would return to her. He was not given enough time for that to happen. 'Oh Mina.' He thought, 'Why could you have not stayed with me, we could have been happy'.

The Human was now in a fury. He saw the human's fist come hard and painfully down on his chest. The human then pulled him roughly up. The Vampire almost fell backwards, but was caught by the human's hateful grip. "Count," the human yelled "You have nothing left." The Human shock him back and forth. "You pathetic No-Life King!" His piecing blue eyes digging into the Count's dull red ones. "You have nothing left, Nothing!"

The count looked up to the angry face of the Human who had defeated him. Perhaps the human had been expecting some reaction from the vampire. The truth was that he was exhausted. The final conclusion of everything he had ever done was meaningless. No matter what the Human said he simply did not care anymore.

The world went black for the No Life King.


	3. Chapter 2: Capture

Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned

Ch 2: Capture

Pain. There was pain around his wrists. not a little, a lot. Was he dead then? No. as he slowly woke up he became aware of his surroundings. He was in a dark room and sitting on a cold floor. There was a distinct sound of dripping water. These things did not bother him too much. However when he located the silver chains around his arms and the fact that he could not use his powers to release himself he became alarmed. As memories of his downfall flooded into his mind he became angry.

They, that Hunter Hellsing and some others had followed him back to his castle. He wondered if that Hellsing, human was not as thirsty for blood as he, after all he had hunted him relentlessly. He could understand if the humans felt that he was invading their territory when he went to England. He could understand that as he too had once fought off invading Turks. He could remember it well. He however had retreated back to his home. He was in retreat! They were not satisfied with simply driving him back; They came for blood.

His thoughts went back to that night in the graveyard. He could remember the look the man gave him. It was one of fury. 'Did the human wanted a fight', he wondered. 'No, he wanted me dead for good.' The Vampire looked around but not being able to use his vampiric night vision, he could see nothing.

'Why am I not completely dead?' he wondered. His eyes widened. He remembered what he did to those Turks he captured: He tortured them. Those deaths were not quick either they often lasted days, even weeks before he allowed the prisoners to die. Was that why Hellsing had not finished him off. Did he plan to make the Vampire pay for the cruelties of his past human life? Or perhaps the human sought to make him suffer for the loss of the men who died in battle with him. If this were the case then he knew that he was in for a lot of pain.

Even without his vampiric powers he could hear the sound of foot steps down the hall. The door opened revealing the human who had captured him. Abraham van Hellsing stood at the door, with an oil lamp, eying the creature of the night. He set down the lamp.

"I see that you are awake. At last." his animalistic nature could not allow him to hold back a wolf-like growl. Hellsing ignored this and continued with his thought. "You have been asleep for quite a few weeks and-."

"Why did you not kill me, Human!" he snarled.

The human crouched down and smiled deviously. "Why? Because there is much to be learned from you. And I believe that in time you will become a great asset to me with eradicating the unholy presence which has been plaguing this world for all these centuries."

"You could have killed me and brought my body back to your homeland to study."

"Could I ? I considered it, but I can not be sure that your body would remain intact enough for study. I have never had the opportunity to study a member of your kind, one that is alive and kicking that is."

"My kind are not lab rats," He barked baring his teeth. "We are not the piles of flesh that you are, holding yourselves up with your mistaken sense of superiority."

"My kind populate the continents by means of sexual reproduction. You breed asexually, like many other lower lifeforms. You breed then destroy sometimes entire villages if not one stops you. Do you know what that sounds like to me." He leaned in close to the vampire. And whispered "It sound like a disease."

The vampire's eyes widened as he lunched at the human. He suddenly stopped an inch from the human. Much to the vampire's disappointment, the chains prevented him from attaching van Hellsing.

Van Hellsing's smile grew very Cheshire-like. The man pulled a key from his pocket. To the Vampire's astonishment van Hellsing undid the lock on the chains.

For a minute the living man and undead creature just sat there on the stone floor looking at each other.

The human spoke first. "There is much that you need to learn about your new life. You see you will be spending a lot of time in my laboratory. My the tides have suddenly changed favor haven't they Alucard?"

'Alucard?' the Vampire looked to the door expecting to find someone; a doctor, a priest maybe, standing there unnoticed until this time. No one stood there. 'who is the stupid human talking to?' the vampire thought. He considered that there may not be a someone, but a something. Perhaps the doctor was talking to some supernatural entity, which he, temporarily lacking his powers did not perceive, however the Vampire also considered another possibility. The Vampire had lived for centuries, which was more than enough time to hear stories of men having imagined companions, which existed only in their own mind.

The Doctor noticed this confusion in the Vampire's face. The man laughed. "I'm talking to you." van Hellsing informed him.

The vampire snorted. "Stupid human," he muttered, "I am Count Dracula of Transylvania."

"Incorrect. you are Alucard, the indentured servant to the van Hellsing family."

"Stupid human." He muttered before lunching himself at van Hellsing a second time. However before he could get to his captor. He collapsed into the cold floor in agony. It felt worse than the stake the man before him had forced through his heart. the human stood up and laughed the sort of laugh that sent shivers down the Vampire's immortal spine as he curled into the fetal position. Blood tears fell from his eye sockets as his body shock with a seemingly sourceless pain.

Van Hellsing's laughter stopped. as the Ex-Count's body stopped.

The Nosferatu's looked up at van Hellsing with fear.

"I think," the man began, "that you may be starting to understand the situation that you find yourself in."

The vampire looked away. He knew the look that he would see in the man's eyes; He had seen it before.

"you see my No-Life King, my Count, the titles, the faces, the people that you were once have now died. While you slept I ensured that everyone will know of your defeat. They will know that you are truly gone. So now you will need a new identity. With this new identity comes a new name. An old friend bought a year old beagle from his nephew. When he acquired the animal he knew that he would need to train the bitch to fox hunt. He has been very successful thus far. I plan to do the same."

"You have fallen. Your position in life is the opposite of what you once were. You were once a king, taking orders from no one. Now...you are a slave, who must carry out my every will." Van Hellsing crouched down to the Vampire. He dripped his index finger into a small pool of the vampire's blood-tears and spelled out DRACULA out on the stone floor. Then he dripped his finger back into the pool ad spelled it backwards: ALUCARD. The vampire looked on while his blood was used for van Hellsing to demonstrate his point. "Do you see it, Alucard?"

The vampire turned his head away. The man smiled. "There is no need to answer I know that you are not a stupid creature. If you were then someone else would have captured, or killed, you long ago."

"There are going to be a few changes to your life. Your life belongs to me, so then do your powers; I'm sure that you have noticed that they have been strangely absent."

The Vampire started to growl. Van Hellsing's smile turned to a frown. Alucard's body was then struck with another jolt of sourceless pain.

"Oh, Alucard, you need to understand this and understand it now. I. Control. You. If I am displeased I can give you pain. "

Alucard sat up and looked van Hellsing in the eye. "If I please you then what can I expect human."

Van Hellsing backhanded the vampire causing the creature to fall backwards. The human stood up and glared at the vampire who was now holding the left side of his face. "Never look me in the eye, slave! And always refer to me as master, understood!"

Alucard nodded. He did not look at van Hellsing in the eyes this time, not because he was told not to, but because he was too ashamed with himself to do so.

"If you please me enough slave, I will grant you _limited_ use of some of the powers." Hellsing headed for the door. "There are also rules, but we shall discuss this another day."

"Human!" Alucard shouted. He pushed himself up onto his knees. "I mean Master..." he quickly corrected himself. "...I have not feed since before I was ...captured," he said quietly.

Van Hellsing did not turn to face him. "Well, you won't die will you."

Although Alucard could not see the man's face he could sense by the tone of Hellsing's voice that their was a malicious smile painted there.

Van Hellsing walked by the oil lamp leaving it in the cell. The door closed.

Alucard was left alone. Less than a feet in front of the vampire was the lamp illuminating the blood smeared letters that spelled Alucard, his new name; The first bit of his new life as a slave.

**DRACULA ALUCARD**

**END of Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3: Lord Godalming

**

* * *

**

Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned

* * *

Reviews are good because this is a work in progress and it provides me with some feedback.

* * *

Chapter 4: Lord Godalming

Alucard did not know how long he sat there on the stone floor looking at the smearing of his new name on the stone surface. He was somewhat relieved when the oil ran out. He reasoned that he could have simply moved it, but he did not. He wondered for the longest time why he did not. He considered that perhaps he craved a new name, a new beginning.

The door opened. Dim light flooded in. He hissed as he moved away from it. Despite what the villagers had come to believe light was not deadly to him, simply abhorrent for him. He had developed a hate of light. Though he could not recall where or when it had began, but it was deep set in his behaviour patterns.

Hellsing stepped into the dark room with a new lamp in hand. "Hello Alucard." He said. Alucard said nothing to the new name he had been assigned. Then another man stepped into the room. "Here he is" said Hellsing to a tall stranger with curly hair. The man came to face Alucard. The man screamed. "Good Lord, It's you!"Alucard quickly saw that the stranger was some one he knew. It was Arthur Holmwood.

"Hello Mr Holmwood. Did you miss me?" Alucard said pleasantly as the man clung to the wall behind him.

"Abraham! I thought that you killed him? Why is this creature still alive?"

"Arthur. This is Alucard, he is an old foe that on the way to being reborn. Aren't you Alucard." Hellsing glared toward Alucard.

"Of course 'master'," he forced out the last part.

"He is not going to hurt either of us. In fact why don't you pat him Arthur? Come here Alucard."

Alucard obeyed Hellsing, moving if if not under control of his own body. Holmwood froze realizing that there were no chains holding the creature.

"What you let him out of his chains?!" the hairs on the back of Holmwood's neck stood up.

Alucard came as if not under control of his own body.

When Alucard was mere inches away he could feel the scared man's breath on him."go ahead pat him."

Holmwood extended his hand and started to pat Alucard like he did his cat. "You made me cancel meeting my fiancé's parents to do this."

"Engaged again?" Alucard asked, "I wonder, does she taste as good as dear Lucy did." Holmwood gasped.

Hellsing backhand him again and he fell to the ground. Hellsing prepared to kick the creature, but reminded himself that Holmwood was there and decided to down-play the occurrence. He smiled. "His bark is worse than his bite."

"Bite?" Holmwood was more frightened than ever.

It occurred too late how Holmwood would misunderstood the word bite, since Lucy had been bitten by Alucard when he was known as Dracula, which was only a short time ago.

"I mean that he to bound to me. Since, I have forbid him to harm any human being without a direct order, He is harmless." Hellsing looked at Alucard. "Obey my every order. That is the most important rule. The second is that he must never purposely harm a human being." Hellsing brought his attention to Holmwood. "you are here because I want your support for the development of a new organization."

"Tell me what this organization would do. So far all I have done is patted a vampire. "

"I plan to have a full magazine of trained men doing what we did that night."

The man was stunned. "You want to do that all the time? "

Hellsing momentarily ignored the other man as he spoke to the vampire. "I was going to let you walk free, but your, misconduct means that you will wear these." Hellsing pulled a set of silver handcuffs.

"Yes, Mr Holmwood, I plan to wipe out these evil infestations so that no one will need to ever go through what people such as us have experienced."

Alucard wanted to counter this with something, but feared that he would get retribution for it. He hung his head in shame. He could no longer defend himself from verbal attacks.

"It's Lord Godalming,"

"Hm"

"Since my father passed on. You keep calling me Mr. Holmwood. You and I are friends; I would prefer that you use my given name, but formally I am Lord Godalming."

"Yes, I know Arthur, but old habits die hard." Hellsing sent a glare to his conquered vampire. And started to walk out of the cell into the light that Alucard hated so much. Hellsing ignored Alucard's hissing of displeasure as he ordered the creature of the night into broad daylight. "I was rather hoping", he begun to Lord Godalming, "that you might introduce me to her majesty and support my request which I'm sure that you know needs her seal of approval."

"I'm not sure that I can bring myself to believe what you are doing. What you plan to do."

"No. I suppose not. Keeping a vampire. Planing to go after more. I imagine that you think that I should be meeting with Dr. John Seward instead of you. "He stopped and put his right hand on Arthur's shoulder. " That my friend is why I am going to show you the potential of Alucard."

Alucard brought his head up to eye level, not meeting any eyes though and discovered that both men were looking at him. Lord Godalming's face held the appearance of curiosity, while Hellsing's face showed a confident, almost sadistic smile.

Alucard noticed that they were in front of a building that looked like an old fixed- up barn.

Despite the sun shining down on him, the sun that he hated so very much., the vampire found himself wishing that he would not have to enter the building, even if it meant staying in the sun all day, because he knew that whatever lie inside was not something that he wanted to be a part of.

* * *

END of Chapter 3

AN: I know that it is short, but it felt right to end it here.

Oh, I should also tell you that the story will skip periods of time as it spans many years.

* * *

Preview of the next chapter: Blood Cannibalism

"Did you kill them Alucard!"

Alucard turned away. " I don't know."


	5. Chapter 4: Blood Cannibalism

Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned

* * *

Ch 5:Blood Cannibalism

Alucard lied on his side in the small cell. 'and they call me a monster', he thought as he recalled the events of yesterday, or the day before. The vampire had no sense of time in the cell.

The experiments that they had conducted were more than pointless, in Alucard's view; they were downright cruel. What was the point of testing the vampire's tolerance for pain or cutting his body open for an examination of his internal organs.

He could remember Hellsing's words to Lord Godalming and the others with him._ "As you can see the vampire seems to have the same internal organ systems that all humans do. This suggests that the vampire's organs adapt to take on a new function. "_

The Vampire was disgusted with the conduct of the doctor. 'How Ironic Human were' he thought, 'that they should point out the similarities between us yet treat me as if I am something completely different. Something unworthy of humane treatment. To regard us as not being able to feel emotions.'

He wanted to roll of his other side, but that side hurt more.

His long tongue lapped up the blood that continued to bleed from him in an attempt to conserve as much blood as possible.

He looked at his many wounds which had only started to heal. They were all too deep and he was not healing like he should. The last time he could remember it taking this long for a wound to heal, was more than 500 years ago, back when he was human. This concerned him. Would he continue to bleed until he ceased to be?

He could not recall how long it had been since he last fed.

The door creaked open. Hellsing appeared as Alucard expected. "Come" was all the man said before disappearing out of sight. Alucard rose slowly to his feet before following his master's command.

Hellsing walked quicker a pace than Alucard was able to maintain, prompting many angry demands for Alucard to hurry up.

They came to an old wooden door. Hellsing opened it to reveal a large empty room. "This is where you will sleep, Alucard." Hellsing told the vampire.

Alucard looked at the room. After noticing a lack of a coffin or even a bed he turned to Hellsing. "But... master...There is no where for me to sleep."

"There is a floor."

"...Master...I used to sleep in a coffin-"

"Before you were captured. "Hellsing cut him off. "I have already told you that you would need to get used to your new life. You, my slave, are at the bottom of the power hierarchy. You are entitled to nothing; You must earn these things."

The Man turned around and headed for the door. He stopped. "Oh, Alucard get some sleep you will be joining me for a test run of your service to my organization."

"Master!" Alucard moved to his knees. "I have not fed since before...my capture. I will need to feed to be ready for duty."

"No. I will decide when you need to be feed. Am I clear." Hellsing did not face him.

"Yes master."

* * *

Hellsing came back for the vampire at dusk. Alucard was told that a vampire had attacked a family in the countryside. It was a young family of seven, Hellsing had explained, so there were at least two ghouls the others would by now be vampires. Plus the original vampire would hopefully still be there.

There were 14 soldiers, Hellsing and Alucard. Hellsing cleared his throat. "Okay men, I want the ghouls dead as well as any difficult vampires, but if possible I want as many of the vampires alive as possible. Move out!" all 14 soldiers surround the house.

Alucard chuckled to himself at the many technical mistakes Hellsing had made with his orders. "You know that both the ghouls and vampires are already dead, master." Hellsing remained impassive to the vampire. He knew that fact, but he also knew that bringing up these technicalities would only confuse the men.

"Alucard. I am going to release some of your basic powers. They will be sealed again after the mission is done understood."

"Yes, master." The Vampire said before turning in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Hellsing demanded seeing Alucard heading for the barn and not the house.

"I'm checking out the barn first, master." Alucard was surprised when Hellsing said nothing to this and carried on with his business at the house.

Alucard opened the side barn door to immediately see a female vampire. She was smirking.

"I see, so you are the original here." He grinned, "I did not expect to find you so quickly."

"To the contrary," said the vampiress with a southern American accent, "I found you. Tell me are you with those fools currently investigating the house."

"I am."

"I see, so you would be distressed if I told you that I have set a trap there."

"No, because I'm here."

"Well, I know what you are and you me, so unless you wish to continue this tea party, I reckon we should fight."

Alucard's fangs grew as quickly as his excitement. She attacked first. The two vampires fought with their elongated fingernails. Alucard sliced the vampiress check. He was instantly transfixed at the site of blood. He launched himself at her. He did something he had never done to a member of his own kind. He punctured her neck and drank from her undead veins. He drained every last drop sweet blood from her body. She collapsed on to the floor, not destroyed, but in a sort of coma-like state.

Alucard could feel the burning feeling of blood in his veins. This was a very good burn. The blood had restored his vigor and the only thing that he could think of was his desire for more. Two vampires both appearing to be 14 dropped from the upper level. They growled. He replied. He had survived more than 500 years as a vampire and he was determined that he was not going to be beaten by these brats. The three vampires fought. Eventually Alucard drained them of their blood as well.

Outside the barn Alucard heard the sound of an explosion. He laughed insanely. He knew that it was the house. He secretly hopped that Hellsing had vanquished in the blast. His eyes darted around. "Come-on who else what's to play?"

He saw something move in the stack of hay.

"Come out Vermin!" He lifted the bit of hay up and saw a small boy who could not have been any older than 7 . His insane smile faded as the boy screamed. The boy was human. The boy tried to run away. Alucard picked the boy up into his arms.

"Tell me, boy do you live here?" the boy struggled trying to free himself from Alucard.

Alucard kicked the side door open and carried the boy out.

Outside in the yard were only four soldiers and He saw that Hellsing was standing facing the field with his backs to everyone.

"Master!" Alucard called out to him. He approached the hunter with the child still in his arms. "I thought that you might handle him."

Hellsing looked at Alucard. "Is he a vampire?"

"No, he is a human child."

"Oh, he's a survivor...Give him to Norbye. " Alucard did not know which human was Norbye so he just plumped the boy into the first soldier he encountered before returning to Hellsing's side.

"Are you alright, my master?" He asked with false concern.

"I lost most of the team. It was a trap Alucard."

"I think that see knew that you would search the house first. "

Hellsing's head turned, "She? Do you mean the head vampire here!"

"I do."

"Where is she? Did she get away."

"No she is still in that barn, along with two other boys."

"You need to capture them Alucard."

"They are not currently a threat.

For the first time Hellsing noticed the blood on Alucard's clothing. "Did you kill them."Alucard did not answer. "Did you kill them Alucard!"

Alucard turned away. " I don't know."

Hellsing had examined the a dry body strapped to the cold metal examination table for several hours before retiring to his study where he sat in his chair by the fireplace.

He had spoken to Lord Godalming regarding the woman's identity. Arthur told him that she was the daughter of a businessman from Texas who went missing. Apparently he brought her with him for the trip. They were last seen getting off their boat at the the Liverpool ship port.

She seemed to be dead, all three of them did, but there were no other signs of injury. Neither the head nor the heart had been pierced. He was not able to find a single drop of blood in her body or in the bodies of the other two. He had not spoken to Alucard since the incident. Alucard did have blood on himself. Since the boy was unharmed, he concluded that it must have belonged to the three vampires; It was cannibalism of blood, but were these vampires dead?

A thought floated into his head like an sweat fragrance floats into nostrils on a spring day. 'What if Vampires could go into a dormant state like some trees do in the winter to conserve themselves.'

It would explain why vampiric activity fluctuates through the years. 'Yes', he thought, 'if the vampires could go into a state of hibernation then they could avoid suspicion. That would lead to them going undetected for years, even centuries.'

A smile crept into his mind. Had he just figured out one of the vampire's secrets? He would need to test his theory in the morning.

Abraham Hellsing lifted a spoon of pig's blood to the mouth of the dried out corpse. He poured it in and waited.

Green eyes opened and looked at him. The undead creature struggled against the bindings.

He smiled. His hypotheses was correct. A vampire was dependent on blood for their activities. These creatures were drained of their blood, so he reasoned that the vampires were put out of balance which had been corrected by putting blood back into the vampire.

"Hello deary" He addressed the vampire.

"You piece of shit!"she yelled. He did not respond to her insult. He smiled his Cheshire grin. "I'll bet that even the Vatican knows about this." He said aloud, but to himself.

"What are to talking about you old man!"

Next he would talk to Alucard.

The vampire sat in this room wondering when Hellsing would appear. He knew that It had been more than a week since the hunt, as he had on several occasions left his room against his master's orders.

He could remember feeling embarrassed when Hellsing asked if he had killed the vampires, and the answer that he gave. Usually he had the answers for everything related to vampires, as he had been one for more than 500 years.

The truth was that, he had never feed from another vampire, the thought had always repulsed him. But he had been so hungry.

Hellsing finally arrived after a few more days.

"Tell me, Alucard, what happens to a vampire who has not feed in an extended amount of time?"

"They get hungry" Alucard answered simply.

"Well yes, but, a vampire can only be truly killed by being pieced through the head or heart. That is what we have been able to confirm at least. So what happens to a vampire who has not the chance to restore their blood supply."

Alucard turned his head "I told you, master, I do not know. I have never feed on my own kind before."

"Why did you do it then?"

"Because I was hungry master."

From the corner of his eye, Alucard saw Hellsing smile. He shivered.

"I'm glad that you did though," Hellsing did not catch the surprise in Alucard's face. "Because of what you did I have made a new discovery about vampires. Did you know that when deprived of blood, your kind can enter a state of hibernation?"

"No I did not master. I have always had a steady supply of blood; with the exception of my time in captivity."

"Well, I can't have a repeat of the incident, so you will given pig's blood every three days, if you behave."

"Thank you, master."

"There is more good news." Hellsing told the vampire. "I am getting married."

"You have never spoke of this woman before now, I give my congratulations, master."

Of course you haven't! The only reason that I am telling you now, is for your warning. I do not want you to engage in conversation, unless answering a question. I do not want you to be seen by her unless it is unavoidable. You must not tell her who, or what you are, nor what the Hellsing organization does. She believes that we are an anti-terrorism unit and I would like to keep it like that. Understood."

"Understood, master."

* * *

END of Ch 5

* * *

Preview of the next chapter: Request

Alucard smiled as he knelt down to the boy. "I will scare away all of your monsters." Although Alucard had not meant for the boy to see his teeth and eyes; the boy had.

"The boy's eyes grew large."whoa." The boy smiled. "I bet that you can scare away any monster."


	6. Chapter 5: Request

Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned

* * *

Ch 6 : Request

* * *

Abraham was married to a woman, Ellen Grey. She was a tall blonde woman with tendency to look down on almost everyone.

Alucard stood at the base of his master's bed as the man woke up.

"Good morning, Master."

"Alucard! What are you doing here? " He looked beside himself. "Where is my wife?"

"I''m here because Alfred, is ill. Since I am also your servant I have brought your breakfast up." He

smiled. "as for your wife, she is eating breakfast in the garden with Mrs. Smyth. Shall I fetch her?"

"No, you shall not. she is my wife not a stick." Alucard laughed inward as the image of the very thin woman came into his mind. Though he had never said anything the woman had always reminded his of a twig.

"Am I not your dog, master?" He tiled his head in a questioning manner.

Hellsing did not answer him. The man threw off the covers and turned to sit on the bedside. The vampire put his tray of food on the night stand beside the bed.

"Master," The vampire begun, "I have a request to make."

"Another one?" Hellsing said looking up at the vampire. Hellsing took his orange juice off the tray.

"Well master, as I explained last week, it is easier to hunt supernatural creatures if I am provided with a weapon. Has my Master come to a decision in regards to that, yet?"

"No, I have not. What is this new request." the man finished the juice and picked up a slice of French toast.

"Well master, I was thinking that I might be able to better serve you if I were given control of my powers."

"Get out." Hellsing did not look at him.

"Yes, Master." Alucard had expected that answer, but he had not expected it to come so quickly. He bowed to the human before leaving.

* * *

Late that night Abraham Hellsing called Alucard to his study. He held a glass of wine in his left hand.

"You called, my master."

"Yes Alucard. I have come to a decision regarding your request a weapon." Abraham took a sip of his wine then swirled the liquid around in the glass. Alucard waited silently at his side for an answer. "I'm going to allow it."

Alucard grinned showing his fangs. "Thank you, Master."

"Something else it regards werewolves-"

"Sorry master, but I think that you should know that there are little feet at the door."

Abraham Hellsing turns to the door to see the door open a bit. "Come in." He called. Emerging from behind the large oak doors was a blond, blue eyed boy of 6 years. He had tears falling down his eyes.

"What are you doing up Arthur?" He called to his son.

"The monsters are back, Father."

"The monsters..." he groaned to himself. "Where is Molly." molly had been the boy's nanny ever since Aurthur was born. Abraham had usually left matters of children up to her.

"I don't know. She isn't in the servant's quarters."

"Then go get your mother."

"I can't find her either." the boy started to produce a high pitched wail as the crying began. "I can't find anyone."

Abraham groaned. "Just go back to bed, Arthur."

"I can't," he cried, "if I do then the monster will get me."there was fear in the boy's eyes. The little boy started to cry again.

"Arthur, I have told you this before. There are no such things as monsters."

Alucard worked hard to hold back a laugh at the conversation the child and his master were have. His master knew that monsters were real; he had one three feet from him.

"Will you scare it away?" The child pleaded to his father.

"There are no monsters. I have told you this. I can not scare away something that does not exist." Alucard watched on with amusement as Abraham, a man of the adult world tried to reason with the boy, who lived in a children,s world where anything that can be imagined can be real: It was reason vs imagination

The boy saw Alucard. "Who is he?"

There was a discomfort in the air. "This is Alucard. He is my servant." Abraham smiled at the boy.

"Like Alfred?"

"Yes, but he is more than that; Alucard is my special servant." Abraham did not want to explain to his son that he had a slave in his house. "He comes with me to work often to help me there."

"Like Molly helps me everyday."

"That's right son." Abraham smiled.

"Then can he scare away the monster?"

Abraham froze at this. "well um..." Abraham did not want to explain Alucard's nature to his son.

Alucard smiled as he knelt down to the boy. "I will scare away all of your monsters." Although Alucard had not meant for the boy to see his teeth and eyes; the boy had.

The boy's eyes grew large."whoa." The boy smiled. "I bet that you can scare away any monster."

The Vampire showed off his pearl white fangs. 'This kid was smart,' He thought,.'Even if he did not realize it he was wanting an actual monster to defeat a lesser, imagined, yes, but still a lesser monster.' His grin grew, "I bet I can too."

Abraham was still struggling with the concept. The vampire did not suppose that the man had meant for the boy to meet Alucard so soon in his life. Perhaps he feared that the boy would want to know about Alucard, particularly why he had red eyes and fangs when he has never seen anyone else with them.

"Master, I am bound to protect you and by your wish your family as well. I will someday need to scare away his monsters anyway. " the Vampire said referring to the role that Arthur would one day take when he heads the organization.

"Very well. We will discuss matters tomorrow."

Alucard did the full inspection of Arthur's room checking particular places such as under the bed and in the closet twice over.

The boy sat down down on the bed. "Are you a monster, Mr Alucard?"

Alucard grinned, "Yes, I am."

"Really!" The boy jumped around so excited.

"My, you are an odd boy."

"Why is that?" the boy asked, with his head tilted.

"You are scared to have a monster in your room, yet you invited me in."

"Yes, but you are my father's personal monster though.

"I suppose that I am."

"Some boys told me that my father is a monster hunter. Is that true."

Alucard did not know if answering these questions was a violation of the rules. He then reminded himself that those rules had only applied to the man's wife; Abraham had never told him not to tell his son. "Yes, It is true."

"Really!" the boy was not bouncing around. "What kinds of monsters does he hunt? Is there a wall with their heads on display. Anthony's father has a room like that."

Alucard laughed. "Do you want to know something, young master? One day I will be your personal Monster as well."

"Really!" the boy continued to jump around.

"Really, but I don't think that your father wants everyone to know about all these things."

"Oh, so I can't tell my friends?"

"No, young master, I don't think so." Alucard had this feeling that this sharing of information would find it's way back to the wrong people. He felt as though this would all come back at him.

* * *

Alucard stood in Hellsing's bed room waiting for Hellsing to wake from his sleep.

Hellsing was immediately staled by Alucard standing there.

"What are you doing there?"

"Why, master, I brought you breakfast."

"Is Alfred sick again?"

"No master. I thought that I might bring this up to you." The vampire saw the man look bedside him for Ellen. "Your wife is out with an old friend." The vampire sat the tray on the night stand.

"What do you want Alucard?" The man asked when the vampire continued to stand at the foot of his bed.

"Well, master, the affair with the werewolves, was more difficult than I had anticipated. It would have been a bit smoother if I had some help."

"You know that I am a busy man; I can not be expected to go with you on every hunt. Besides I provided you with a team of 12."

"I was referring to the prospects of bringing more of my kind to the battlefield." Alucard had lived for many years now without having other vampires for company. Back in his home land, at his estate, he had had three female vampires, whom the villagers had referred to as the brides of Dracula. Here he had no one.

Hellsing laughed. "Feeling a bit lonely are we, Alucard."

The vampire bowed. "I could better serve you if there were more like me. It would make infiltration and hunting easier. "

"I know you well enough, Alucard to know that this isn't about me, it is about you. This is all to make you happy."

"Well, master, a happy employee is a productive one."

"You are not an employee, Alucard: you are a slave. My slave."

"But master, it would not have to be many. Two, or three woulds suffice. You could bind them to you and your family as you have done me." Alucard pleaded.

"I said no! Alucard." The man glared at the vampire, "You seem to have forgotten your place. Perhaps-"

There was a knock at the door. "come in." called Abraham steading his voice.

Alfred appeared. "Good morning sir. I hope that you do not mind, but your vampire asked to bring up your breakfast this morning."

"No. it is quite alright. Was there something?"

"Oh yes, right sir. There is a man from the Vatican wanting to speak with you."

"Tell him that I am on my way." Alfred bowed before stepping back closing the door in front of him.

"Damn Vatican," he muttered, "He's probably from Section 13." Alucard heard some more muttering from Hellsing mostly about this Section 13 from the Vatican being bastards and such.

Alucard had never heard of this Section 13, but Hellsing's wolds about them suggested that they were his rivals.

Alucard's mind drifted to his thoughts about the Vatican as Hellsing starting to dress into his formal clothing.

It occurred to Alucard that this was the first time that he had ever seen his master in a state of undress. He watched the man put on wool socks as he sat on the bed side in this underclothes.

Alucard's mind then took him back to an age when his body looked much like Abraham's. The last time that he had seen his old body's true form he had been younger than the man at the bed side. Alucard had watched the wrinkles increase in Abraham's face through his time in captivity. As much as immortality held a certainly of youthful appearance, he found himself desiring to see some change in his current body as he had seen in Abraham's.

Before leaving to greet the man from the Vatican Abraham turned to Alucard. "I will deal with your insubordination."

Alucard cringed at the prospect of future pain.

As soon as Hellsing had left. Alucard caught a glimpse of a mirror.

He had grown a feeling of disgust about his physical body, which had led him to cloak his body. This had resulted often in himself being unable to see his form in the mirror. He made himself visible in the mirror.

He looked at himself for the first time in nearly 200 years. Despite his youthfully appearance, he knew that the form was only a mask.

He sighed as he sat down on his master's bed as he made himself invisible to the mirror again.

* * *

End of Ch 6

* * *

Preview of the next chapter: Seal Torture

"You told him what you are?" He barked at Alucard.

"You never specified that I could not." Alucard answered back.

* * *


	7. Chapter 6: Seal Torture

**Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned**

* * *

Ch 6: Seal Torture

* * *

AN: Reviews are encouraged. Feedback helps me a lot.

* * *

Alucard stood in front of the same long pane-glass mirror from the bed room. Lady Ellen Hellsing, had brought a newer, nicer one for the room so he had taken it to his room.

He looked at his body, top to bottom. The cuts form the beating one week earlier were still visible under his clothing. It had only taken two days for his tongue to grow back, but he still had not spoken to Abraham since then.

They had also shaved his head to collect samples of his hair. They had taken more than enough hair for testing, but he knew that that action was not just for science, but also a show of power. Most people of that age and earlier regarded a women with a shaved head as a sign that she had done something to shame herself. In his homeland as well as many other places long hair on a man was a sign of wealth and power. They had shaved it to emphasis that he no longer had these things. The hair had all grown back, however the reminder of his current station would linger on for many day.

Alucard stood in front of a mirror looking at his new from. He had been experimenting with his form-changing ability. He had taken a fascination with himself in a form of a young woman. He, or rather she, at this time had long dark hair, with perfectly cut bangs. The body had been modeled after Lucy, but for the face he had chosen many features that stood out in Mina.(1)

He moved his hands down the curves of the feminine body. He heard the sound of foot steps. He cringed hoping that Hellsing was not fetching him for a painful experiment.

A pair of small blue eyes peeped around the corner.

"Oh, Miss, are you a new Maid here?" Alucard stood there relieved that it was not Abraham, but some what disappointed that the boy could not recognize him.

"I'm Arthur Hellsing." The boy stuck out his hand politely.

Alucard smiled. "I know who you are already." He still shook the boy's hand.

"Oh, you do. Well do you know Mr. Alucard, I'm looking for him?"

Alucard let out a girlie laugh. "I'm Alucard, young master."

The boy looked at Alucard."Are you really a girl, or do you just dress like that?" Alucard opened his mouth, but the boy had stated to talk again. "My mother's cousin, Donald, he sometimes wears women's clothes when he thinks that everyone is gone or sometimes late at night when one of his friends comes over. His friends sometimes put on women's clothes too. I wonder if Jenifer-"

"Young master. I don't thing that your relatives would want you telling other people about...these things." Alucard said as sternly as he felt that he could given his station.

"Why not?"

Alucard ignored the question."Do you remember when I told you what I am?"

The boy nodded. "I am a type of monster that can make myself look like many other people. I can look like a girl when I want to." Alucard explained.

"Can you make yourself look like me?" the boy asked.

Alucard thought for a minute. "I have never tried to look just like someone else before, I think that I could if I really wanted to."

Alucard heard a set of heavier foot steps approach.

"Arthur! There you are!" Abraham's attention fell to the pretty young woman beside his son. "And who are you?"

"It's me, your," Alucard looked at the boy, "...dog."

"Dog?" the boy questioned.

"Alucard?" Abraham found it momentary difficult to believe that the girlish woman was actually Alucard. He then remembered just what Alucard really was.

"Isn't this great!" The boy said excitedly, " Mr. Alucard can make himself...herself...," the boy stumbled on the concept of whether Alucard was male or female.

"What are you doing down here?" Abraham yelled at the top of his lungs.

"This is my room, master." Alucard replied.

"Not you!" Abraham pointed to the boy. "Him. Haven't I told you never to come down here?"

"But father, I saw Alucard come down here a few times and I wanted to see him."

"You wanted to see him? For what?" Abraham yelled out in frustration.

"I wanted to ask him to chase the monsters away from my room before bedtime."

"Molly can do that!"

"No she can't "

"Why not?"

"Because she is not a monster."

Abraham opened his mouth to tell his son that monsters did not exist, but he stopped. He turned his head to Alucard with fury.

"You told him what you are?" He barked at Alucard.

"You never specified that I could not." Alucard answered back truthfully

Abraham kept his eyes glaring at Alucard. "Arthur. Leave now."

Alucard had expected the boy to argue with his father, but the boy quietly left.

"What else did you tell him!" Abraham demanded.

"He asked me about the rumors that he had heard."

"And you told him! You idiot, those sorts of rumors always float around among children!"

"You expect him to take over from you yet you hide this from him? It does not seem to make any sense, Master."

"It does not have to make sense to you. I do this to shield him from the evils of the world."

"Those who are shielded do not learn to defend themselves." Alucard knew much about the evils that existed in the world. He had learned quickly as a child ; this knowledge had allowed him to survive well into his forties as a mortal. Without it he was sure that he would have perished long before then.

"He is a boy!" Abraham said furiously.

"He is your boy. Tell me, what will he do when your mortal life span runs out and he finds himself on the receiving end of his father's sins, your sins."

"You forget your place, slave. It seems my Count, that you are in need of another lesson." Alucard head the cracking of Abraham's jaw as the man's teeth clenched.

Alucard fell to his knees in the same sourceless pain as he had felt time and again. "The whip!" The vampire implored, "Please... use... the.. whip.. instead...Of this." The vampire continued to beg for a punishment less painful than this.

The punishment lasted forever to the vampire in Abraham's hold of wrath and to the young boy who was still standing outside the door.

* * *

Hellsing sat in front of the fire place of his study with a book in his hand. Every few minutes Alucard, who was standing at the window looking out, had his attention redirected by Hellsing's groans of non-enjoyment.

"Is something wrong, Master?"

"This book is ridiculous." Abraham sounded offended.

"Then why continue reading it?"

Hellsing ignored him. "The story has a Dhampir in it. A god-damned half-breed of a vampire male and a human female; a supernatural mutt. (2)"

"I have never heard of such a creature."

"That's because they do not exist. They can not exist. The dead can not produce life. Even when a virgin is bitten by a vampire of the opposite sex, it is still death from death. You see Vampires exist as a disruption of the natural order. First of all the do not follow the nature order of life which involves death. But the natural order which follows that involves the living benefiting from the dead. Everything is broken down to be used by new and upcoming life. Dust we are and dust we shall once again become. Vampire are a disruption of this order. They are immortal dead creatures that feed on the living."

Alucard stood by the window and thought what his master had told him. His mind wondered to the nature of death itself, as he had never truly feared it. There had been a time in his mortal life when he had prayed to God, but that was a long time ago. He had believed that death was the beginning of a new type of life. He supposed that that was what he got when he became a vampire however this existence was not the blissful heaven that he had imagined; it was far closer to the opposite.

"Vampire, did you hear what I said?" Alucard turned his attention to his master. "I said that Vampires are a scorched mark on his earth. A spat on order and an abomination to both Humanity and God."

There was a silence between the monster and the man. "Well, what does your vampiric pride say to that?"

Although it had only been two weeks since the last episode of 'seal punishment', as Alucard had termed it, he would not risk further pain.

"It says that as long you are my master, I will agree with you." Abraham smiled.

* * *

End of Ch 6

* * *

AN:

(1) – Lucy and Mina, are characters from Bram Stoker's novel. In the Hellsing cannon the events are assumed to be mostly accurate, except the ending...

(2) - A Dhampir, is a human/vampire hybrid found in some works of fiction and video games. I hope that it is spelled right...

* * *

Preview of the next chapter: Bitch

"That bitch!" Abraham Hellsing Slammed his fist down on his desk.

"Is something wrong, Sir?" Alfred asked him.

"That bitch, my wife, is divorcing me!"


	8. Chapter 7: Btch

* * *

**Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned**

**AN:** I do feel that I should warn the readers about this chapter. It is not particularly graphic, but it's content may still disturb some.

**Ch 7: Bitch**

* * *

"That bitch!" Abraham Hellsing Slammed his fist down on his desk.

"Is something wrong, Sir?" Alfred asked him.

"That bitch, my wife, is divorcing me!"

"Lady Ellen? Why?"

"Apparently she has been seeing someone else." His hands fell to his face. He should seen this coming. especially when he would find her missing from his bed in the middle of the night. Or when she had started avoiding him. Abraham thought back to all the little hints through out the years the she gave that would indicate this as a possible outcome.

The reason for her betrayal her abandonment of him, she attributed to the fact that she had found out the true nature of his organization. She claimed that she could not bear the thought of losing him or her son.

"What's worse is that the bitch is putting my son in a boarding school."

"Well sir, Arthur is a young man now I'm sure that he will- "

"She claims that he isn't safe here with a vampire." Abraham grounded his teeth. "Don't you see? It's that Vampire's fault. He must have told the boy, and Arthur must have said something to his mother."

"Sir, Alucard is preparing for tonight's hunt. Shall I summon him?" Abraham pulled a bottle of wine and a glass from a drawer and poured himself a generous amount into the glass.

* * *

"You called, master" Alucard said as he moved through the bedroom wall.

"Yes, I did." The man laughed, "Yes I called ya Vampire." his words were slurred.

Alucard approached Abrahan. He did not need to get close to know where the the smell of alcohol was coming from. He had smelt the poison in the air long before he entered the room thanks to his vampiric senses. He wondered how close a human had to be to smell it.

"What is it that you require of me, master?"

"Do you have any idea of what you did?" The drunken man asked the creature of the night.

"I do not understand what you mean?" The vampire recoiled as he said it. Abraham had not beaten him in a while, and he had done everything in his abilities to avoid a repeat.

"Ya know damn well what ya did! You told my wife about everything."

"I told your son," Aluracrd defended.

"He tells his mother everything, So. It. Is. The. God. Damned. Same. Bloody. Thing!"

"She's leaving me." Abrahan laughed an insane laugh before he started to cry. "You vampires have destroyed my life. Fist you took Emily from me and then you take my wife."

Alucard stood there not knowing what to do. He had not tried to comfort a human in many centuries.

"What is it that you require of me master?"

"Strip."

Alucard did not think that he had heard right through the slurring of Hellsing's words. "Pardon, master."

"I said strip! Do not make me say it again Vampire."

The vampire removed his outer clothing. He was not dressed in a tight full body covering. When he was finished he stood before his master who was siting in an old sitting chair by the bed. "I mean all of it." The man poured the remainder of the bottle into his glass; it was a generous amount. The intoxicated man drank the entire glass in three large gulp.

Confused, the vampire removed the remainder of his coverings. He reasoned that perhaps the man was conducting a physical examination. Perhaps he was checking for possible scarring to see how effective the healing process of the vampire was. He was a scientist after all, and as such he was inclined to examining every detail of the vampire's physiological condition.

"Alucard," the man said softly, "The bottle is empty could you get ya, master, another one."

Alucard strode over, completely naked, to a cabinet. Where Hellsing was pointing, He opened the cabinet and had to pull out three other empty wine bottles before finding one which was full.

Alucard brought the bottle over to Abraham. "Here, master."

"Abraham patted his head." The drunken man then attempted to open the bottle. Alucard watched as his master tried and missed to get the sharp pointed end of the wine bottle opener into the cork.

"Allow me, master." Alucard opened the bottle with ease and poured some into his master's waiting glass. The slits of Alucard's eyes narrowed as he realized that the man's attempts had lead to some large cuts. Without thinking Alucard's tongue darted out to lap up Hellsing's blood. He found himself hopping that the man's blood did not clot too easily. Than man was too drunk to care as he drank some large gulps of the wine.

"Would you like some, Alucard?"

Alucard was busy lapping up Abraham's blood to hear him. Alucard could taste the high levels of alcohol in Abraham's blood. It made his thinking a little blurry.

When the cuts on Abraham;'s cuts had clotted. The vampire sat on the floor by his side. By that then the man had drank more than half of his fourth bottle.

"I want ya ta, change into ya girlie body." Alucard did not understand his order, but imagined that it had something to do with the amount of alcohol that he had tasted in his blood.

Alucard complied with his master's orders.

"Get on the bed." Abraham instructed the vampire. "and lie down" Abraham added.

The vampire shrugged his shoulders. Usually the doctor had examined him on a cold hard table, but the vampire did not really mind being examined here. Although the vampire was not sure what sort of data the doctor could gather in his present state, he complied with the order.

It was not until the vampire was on the bed that a realization hit him of what was about to happen. His eyes widened.

"Please no, master." Abraham Hellsing had no knowledge of the vampires past as a human. He did not know that as a boy, Alucard, or Vlad III, had been raped by the Turk's sultan.(1) He had been captured. He had been tortured. The similarity was too much for the Vampire.

"What was that, slave." The man hollered.

"Please, Master. I can not." Bloody tears were starting to form in the vampire's eyes.

"You will do what I tell you to!" The drunken man took another gulp of wine. "And you will like it, Slave." The man brought himself amazingly steady to his feet, considering how much alcohol was in him.

The man started talking again. "Do you know why, slave?"

Alucard shook his head. "No, I do not know, my master." Alucard felt his body start to shake, with fear.

The man approached the bed. "Because she is leaving me. My wife is leaving me because of you." Abraham threw his glass towards the headboard. Narrowly missing Alucard's head it smashed.

"I'm sorry, master-"

"I do not need pity from my Slave."He yelled at the vampire, who was lying shaking on the bed. Having broken his glass, Abraham had started to drink from the bottle. "Arther's being sent away to boarding school too." Abraham started to cry.

Alucard said nothing. He did feel that he would miss his younger master.

"So, slave, you will replace her. "

The vampire's tears poured out of his eye sockets. He could not believe that this was happening again. "Not again" He whispered to himself too soft to be heard by Abraham.

Last time this had happened to him, he had prayed to God. He doubted that God had cared then or would even care now. In that way he felt that God was crueler to him than even Abraham.

* * *

**END of Ch 7**

**AN:** (1) - This appears to have happened the in Hellsing cannon, to young Vlad III, aka. Alucard, based on the manga.

Preview of the next chapter: Bad Blood

The vampire hung his head over a bucket in the corner of his room. All of the blood that he had ingested only hours before had come up.

&


	9. Chapter 8: Bad Blood

* * *

**Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned**

**Ch 8: Bad Blood**

* * *

Three Months Later...

The vampire hung his head over a bucket in the corner of his room. All of the blood that he had ingested only hours before had come up.

He sat back down on the cold floor if the floor. He cursed Abrahan as he did so. His body seemed to have been rejecting the blood it was given. He could attribute it to only one thing. The blood that he was being given was bad.

The vampire inwardly cursed. If only he had access to fresh blood this would not be happening.

The bad blood was causing him to vomit, he reasoned and that in turn was causing him to be weak. Yes Alucard had been sleeping, sometimes almost through the nights.

One more than one occasion Abrahan had sent some one to his room to retrieve the creature of the night; Alucard had only growled at them and told them to leave.

Alucard was not a vampire that could easily be frightened, but he could swear at times particularly in the middle of the day when he was drifting off to sleep, that he could hear a human's heart beating. This was particularly odd because he knew that he was far from any human.

Another thing which was starting to concern the Vampire was the distention of his abdomen. He believed that it might have been caused by some infection, perhaps introduced to his body through the experiments that Abraham had conducted throughout the years.

His mind had went back and forth on whether to tell the doctor about it an have the man examine him.

He decided that if the problem was the blood then he would need to get his from a different source. He had always held a preference for human blood, but he knew that it was forbidden to him now. There was numerous barn animals on the property which would do. But he knew that Abraham would punish him for drinking blood that was not given to him.

He decided that the cattle in the barn would do for that. He waited until all of the humans had gone to bed before creeping, equipped with some local analgesics (painkillers) stolen from the medicine supplies, into the building where the cattle were kept. The last thing that he needed was the cow making a commotion and alerting Abraham of his actions.

Alucard heard the sound of feet approaching. He hide behind a few bails of straw. The barn door opened. There were two women, the one was younger than the other. They were chatting as they walked holding candles, toward on of the cattle which was separate from the rest.

"Here she is Mary." The one pointed to the heifer.

"Is she really pregnant?" Mary asked.

"I knew that it is hard to see in this light, but she is much larger than the others. She is expecting very soon."

"So that is why, we need to check on her so often?" The older woman nodded.

"I heard that Abigale is pregnant again? Is that true?" Mary asked the older woman.

"Seems like it."

"Then she has seen the doctor already?"

The older woman laughed. "I've had five children and let me tell you that I never once needed some man from any medical school to tell me that I was pregnant. Mary, Abigale has all of the signs. She has been vomiting, headaches, cravings, then there are those foods that she can't stand the smell of anymore. And the poor dear is so tired. Abigale sleeps more in the day then does the cat. It won't be long till she's showing."

Alucard, who was still behind the bails, was starting to grow annoyed by the women and wondered when they would leave him to his meal.

"Poor Abigale."

"Oh it isn't something that will last throughout the entire pregnancy." The older woman laughed. "Oh, Mary, you will understand these things when you are pregnant." The older woman then put her hands on the belly of the heifer.

"What are you doing?"

"I' m feeling for movement in her womb. When they get strong it means that she is preparing to give birth." She turned to Mary. "Put your hands here." Mary did as she was told. "This is what it should feel like." The older woman informed Mary. "You need to keep an eye on her and let Dr. Valentino know when it starts." The younger woman nodded. "Well I'm off to get some sleep."

"It it okay, if I stay here just a while longer with her."

"I don't see why not."

Alucard watched as the older woman left. His annoyance was growing by the minute as the young woman continued to sit there. She just sat there for what must have been three hours, all the while Alucard mentally cursed at her. 'Why won't she leave?' he thought, many times over.

Alucard was starting to get concerned as the sun would soon be up and then he would be forced to leave without his meal; a meal that he hoped would make him feel better.

Alucard had an idea. He stepped out quietly from the bails. He cleared his throat.

This caught Mary's attention. "Oh, I did not see you there."

"I have just finished the nightly rounds. I did not expect to see anyone here." He gave her a closed lip smile, "Tell me what a pretty woman like yourself is doing out so late?"

"I'm...who are you?"

"My apologizes. I work for Sir Abraham Hellsing."

"Are you a guard?"

"It is my duty to protect, Miss. I only work at night, but if you don't get to bed soon, we will both miss the beautiful morning."

"Oh, right, I guess that I have been here for a while now."

"Do you need someone to escort you back?"he offered. He was willing to take her to her home to ensure that she was truly away.

"No, I think that I will be fine, but could you watch her." Mary pointed at the pregnant heifer.

"I will." Alucard agreed. When he was sure that the woman was gone, he gathered some blood from the cow three stalls down from 'Mary's pregnant heifer'.

Alucard held his head over the same bucket in the corner of his room. "Damn!" his yell echoed throughout the lover levels of the Hellsing Mansion.

'_Alucard_' He heard the telepathic summing from Abraham Hellsing.

Abraham sat at his desk. "You called, master." Alucard said as he moved through the ceiling and landed on the floor. This did not shock Abraham as he had grown used to Alucard's antics. However the man in a military uniform, who was standing in front of the desk was terrified.

"There you are Alucard, We have been waiting." Hellsing said emotionless.

The soldier said nothing, but his face still was distorted with fear. This could be forgiven as he had not been expecting someone to phase through the ceiling.

"This is Captain Maury, Alucard. You will be working with his team to investigate a report of a vampire in Romania. "

Alucard's eyes lit up. He had been on missions, but had never that close to his home land. Since 'The Great War' had ended Transylvania had now become part of Romania.(1)

"People in a small village there, have reported a woman, who apparently died of an unknown cause, has been seen wondering the village late at night. It may be nothing, but I promised the mayor, over the telephone, that I would send my best people."

* * *

The organization's solder's first took a train and then road on some very noisy automobiles.

Alucard however spent most of his time in the between the luggage compartment and in the sleeping area of the train.

It was the evening when the group finally arrive at there destination.

Upon seeing Alucard for the first time many of the men were scared while others were just curious.

Since the town was not known for having tourists the place did not have a motel. So the solders set up there tents and worked to start a fire.

Much to the annoyance of many solders Alucard stood bent over, by a grouping of trees. The solders very much desired to say something to make him help them out, but no one dared say anything. The reason being that word had gotten around about the nature of Alucard's being.

"Hey." one of the braver ones called. "Are you gonna help me with this fire."

"No, I think not." said Alucard still feeling nauseated.

"Well then, I think your gonna be hungry tonight."

'I'm already Hungry' the vampire thought as he recalled all of the blood which had been in him only minutes ago. The Vampire's only reply to that was his rebuttal about liking his meals raw. The words had drawn the attention of many solders who had started whispering more.

The vampire wondered off into the woods away from the encampment. He stared up at the moon which was appearing as her brother, the sun was departing.

He bent over as a wave of nausea hit him again. 'why is this still happening?' he wondered. Alucard had stored enough cow's blood and brought it with him to remove his dependency on the blood that Abraham was provided. At the beginning, he had concluded that the pig's blood was bad. Whether it was done with purpose to make the vampire weak or not, was a matter the vampire was still speculating. That was not the only matter the vampire held concern with. The infection in his abdomen seemed to be growing as the inflammation was becoming more pronounced.

His hand pressed to his abdomen. It had started to trouble him more and more. Since he had decide to not tell Abraham about his medical troubles, he had launched a secret investigation into the problem. This had led him to the conclusion had he might not have an infection, but rather the possibility that he had developed some sort of cancer in his gut. It was the only thing which seemed to fit. The mass was hard. It was growing and based on the amount of blood it was draining from him he surmised that it must have devolved it's own blood supply. He had thought it over and had found that it was more probable than the infection issue.

He came out into in the woods many night, looking for signs of supernatural activity, but he never found any.

He stayed in his tent during the day most of the night as well.

One night as the Soldiers were eating dinner He sat with them. He soon considered this a bad idea as his hunger, was bringing his eyes to the arteries of the soldiers' necks. He could hear the blood moving through their veins as they sat. Much to his confusion he also found himself drawn to what was on their plates as well. Being that hungry he had expect to be looking at them in that manner, but the part with the food was something that had thrown him off guard.

"Did you want some?" Asked one of the soldiers; upon seeing his attention to the food on the soldiers' plates.

Alucard wished that he could tell the man that he did not eat food. But he accepted some corned beef and a bun. Much to his surprise and to the soldiers as well, the vampire started to eat the food.

* * *

One night he decided to join the men for a hunt. Though he knew that they were all wasting their time there. The men were all eying him around the campfire.

"Hey", a man with dark hair who Alucard thought was named David Winfield, called out to him. "I heard that ya a Vampire." The man laughed.

Alucard ignored him. He was feeling stronger than most days. But he still was not allowed to attack a human being, especially one on the team. He knew that Abraham would slice him up inside if he did. His master had done things like that before.

Maury appeared from his tent. "Alright men. We may finally have a solid lead about the vampire at last." The captain waited for the men to gather in a straight-line. Alucard stayed where he was. "We have a report of the vampire being in the cemetery for the last two night."

Alucard snored. He knew that there was no supernatural being anywhere near the small village. He had been to the cemetery for many nights. He wasn't truly there for any sort of investigation, but rather it was the best place to see the Carpathian mountains, of which he had not seen this close for a long while.

"Do you have something to add, Alucard?" Maury asked.

"There is no supernatural activity there." He told them.

"That may be the case, but we will check thing out there."

As Alucard made to leave for the cemetery, when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey Mr. Vampire." it was Winfield. He waltzed forward toward the vampire. "Hey I heard that a vampire can't have sex, because they have nothing below the belt. " The man laughed. "How about we take a look-see?."

"You heard wrong." Alucard did not look at the men as he checked his ammunition.

"So you admit what you are?"

Alucard ignored him.

"Do you know what bugs me Vampire? You walk around here in our uniform. A demon walks around in a uniform meant for true followers of God. Tell me is this your way of mocking us?"

Alucard sneered at this comment. "If given the choice I would prefer to wear my own attire, having said that it is reasonable to assume that this is Hellsing mocking God, not I."

"You blood sucker." Winfield's eyes narrowed. The man walked over to the tents and pulled a wooden peg holding down a tarp. "How about I stick this in ya, and see how well the devil receives ya."

The vampire and soldier stood there for a minute with their eyes locked. Many other solders were also watching the drama unfold.

"Alright men, " Came a voice nearby , "Let's get a move on."

Winfield glared at Alucard as he passed by him.

* * *

The group surrounded the cemetery forming a net. The plan was simple they would close the net and trap supernatural creature. Alucard laughed. It was a faulty plan. He knew that there were no supernatural creature here. But even if there was, if the creature was anything like him it could escape by fog or changing it's shape into something such as an animal or a grouping of bats.

The night was as much a failure as the previous ones.

Alucard leaned on a tombstone, feeling very tired. He heard the crumple of grass behind him.

* * *

He left his tent during the day only once; to vomit. His bent over form was not missed, from the view of a certain soldier.

"What do you want?" He asked the man.

Before Alucard knew it several hands had pulled him and were now holding him down.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

Winfield put his hands to Alucard's pale skin.

"Well I was talking with the guys and well all thought that you could use a tan." Alucard hissed as the men moved him into the sun.

"Let me go!" Alucard demanded.

"Or what? Are you going to bite me, tear me to shreds? I heard it from a reliable source that you can't do anything to me." Winfield smiles smugly.

The men waited, Apparently they were expecting Alucard to burn to a crisp. Alucard just thrashed around trying to get away from the sun which he abhorred.

"Nothing is happening, David." One of the men said very worried. "You said that he was a vampire."

"He is." Winfield countered.

"Then why isn't he burning? David! Tell us why he isn't burning."

Winfield said nothing.

From the corner of Alucard's eyes he saw one of the men run off. "Hey where do you think that you are going."Winfield. called after him.

Several minutes the same man returned with Maury at his side. "What do you think that you are doing?" Maury yelled at Winfield.

The man who had run off, returned in a moment and started to untie him. Alucard glared at the soldier who was not following Winfield. "Sorry, Mr. Alucard," the soldier said "But he sort of made us do it."

After receiving an apology from Maury and a forced one from Winfield. He returned to bed.

* * *

Two evenings later, Alucard approached Winfield with an offer to settle their differences. The two of them went to the graveyard. "You wanted to show me something?"

Alucard pointed to a group of new of tombstones. "Last night I heard movement over there."

Winfield approached the area. "This grave is empty." The man looked down at the 7 foot rectangular hole in the ground.

Alucard smiled as he slowly drew closer to Winfield. With one shift kick the 5foot 8inch soldier was in the deep pit.

"You bastard!" Winfield growled.

Alucard laughed. "I have grown used to hunting with humans. I don't mind the other's but you are quite the rodent: Chewing up everything."

"Help me out of here, now."

"You know, Mr. Winfield, for someone who hears so much, one would think that you would learn to shut up as well."

Alucard laughed. To Winfield's horror, from Alucard's right shoulder emerged a fearsome dog with many large red eyes.

Moments later Hundreds of red eyes appeared all over Alucard entire body. "No I think not. You were right about one thing I can not kill you, but now I can say that I have put you in a grave once."

Winfield heard Alucard laugh again. "Tell me mortal, how is the view. It won't be long now before this is a permanent resident for you." Winfield's knees went weak and he crumbled to the ground. Seconds later Alucard smelt the scent of human urine. Alucard grinned as he walked over to the crypt. The hell hound and all of the eyes disappeared.

He unlocked it. He disappeared inside then reappeared outside pulling out with him a woman who was bound. "Now miss, grave robber, shall I escort you to you cell."

Alucard would write in his report that a woman by the name of Alina Bochinsky, who resembled a woman from the village who had died, had been masquerading as a vampire so that she could rob newly buried bodies for valuables, without being disturbed by the frightened locals.

Alucard hoped that his success, in capturing the fraud, would help him to gain favor with his recent request to work alone, independent of the human unit.

* * *

END of Ch 8

* * *

AN:

(1) – 'The Great War' refers to WWI.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter: Parasite?**

Alucard jumped up and started to look for the insect that was crawling on him before realizing to his horror, where the movement was coming from.

It was coming from inside his abdomen.

* * *

&

&


	10. Chapter 9: Parasite?

**Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned**

**Ch 9: Parasite?**

* * *

Two months later...

Alucard lied on the thin blanket on floor of his room. His frustration was increasing; Both before and after the trip to Romania he had heard a beating heart, but was never able to find the source.(1)

His behaviors were disturbing him. He had, since returning, been stealing food from the kitchens. He could not explain, even to himself why. He was just hungry. He had not had that sort of hunger since he was human. He wondered if he might be hitting a stage in his immortal existence in which he became able to eat again. He did not believe that such a thing was possible, unless he were more than undead. He wondered if he might be slowly coming back to life. 'What other reason would I need human food?' He wondered.

His cancerous growth in his belly, had also grown larger. He used his powers of illusion to hide the mass in his midsection from Abraham for fear that the man would so mercilessly slice him open again for study. His mind started to debate whether he could just slice himself open and remove it himself. His energy seemed to be coming back to him but he was still tired so much more often than he was usually. He closed his eyes hoping to find sleep.

His eyes shot open when he felt something move. Alucard jumped up and started to look for the insect that was crawling on him before realizing to his horror, where the movement was coming from. It was coming from inside his abdomen.

Alucard's mind panicked. What could be in his his abdomen that would be doing this? A parasite? 'Yes', he thought only a parasite could be responsible for this. But where would a parasite have come from. The vampire suggested to himself that it could have been introduced by Abraham to see the effects that it would have.

'Hold on,' his mind told him. That did not fit. The Doctor would have been monitoring him closely, he had only said a few words to the vampire in more than five months. Besides if the doctor was conducting an experiment, he probably not sent Alucard on a mission to a far off country. No not after telling the mayor that he was sending the best he had; He would only make him look bad to send Alucard knowing that the vampire was already weak. There was simply no benefits for the man to reap.

Alucard concluded that the parasite that was draining him, must have come into his body by accident.

'The pig's blood.' He thought. Throughout the centuries the pigs have been regarded as good carriers of many parasites. He reasoned that he could have very easily have ingested some eggs which had began to the take root in his body. That would explained a lot, such as why switching to cattle's blood did nothing to help him.

Something in the back of his mind started to feel that his current hypotheses was incorrect. That something reminded him that the humans had been eating the pork from which he had always gotten his blood from and no one had gotten sick as he had, well expect from a woman named Abigale. That was different he told himself; She was pregnant.

It was true that the woman had been vomiting, headaches, cravings, and exhausted, but the woman was pregnant and such things were to be expected. If she had not wanted to feel these thing then she should not have had sex with here husband. He on the other hand had no choice with the blood. He needed it.

Alucard's body went stiff as a realization hit him. He had sex with Abraham a little over 5 months ago.

The older woman words struck in his mind. '_It won't be long till she's showing.'_

Alucard put his hand to his abdomen. His eyes became very large and his face became very fearful.

"It can't be."

* * *

Alucard knowing that this was a medical issue, deciding to consult some books in Abraham's library. He did not want to rely on the wolds of a woman, who might just be citing an old wife's notion.

Anyone would have thought that it was Ironic, that despite being a supernatural creature, Alucard, which most people had dismissed as belonging to the realm of the superstitious and the idiotic, had wanted something scientific. Perhaps it was the amount of time that he had been held in captivity by a scientist, but it was most likely the result of his desperation to be wrong.

* * *

Alucard opened the medical book, and turned to Pregnancy. He immediately ran his eyes to the section on signs and symptoms.

**Signs:**

Missed Period

Morning Sickness

Implantation Bleeding

Swollen or Tender Breasts

Fatigue

Odor Sensitivity

Frequent Urination

Constipation

Headaches

Bloating

Metallic Taste present in mouth

Elevated basal body temperature

Many of these symptoms did not apply to him. After reading over the list again paying attention to the ones which did, he still could not believe what he was reading.

'This was not possible' his rational mind would tell him. But the small whisper in the back of his mind kept whispering to him things which seem to invalidate this hope.

'I'm a male vampire.'

'But you were in a female form when you had sex.' It reminded him.

The vampire's mind started running through the oddities of the last five months. Eating food, excess sleeping, the vomiting, the expansion of his abdomen, the heartbeat which he could never find, and the movement which he recently became aware of.

The vampire's legs gave way bringing his quickly to the floor of his master's library. His hands holding his face. Bloody tears fell from the vampire's eyes as he understood that he was facing the very real prospect that he was pregnant.

* * *

**END of Ch 9**

* * *

AN:

- Before anyone asks why Alucard did not hear the heart beat during the trip. Well He did. He just thought that it was coming from one of the soldiers nearby.

-Also as to why it took so long for him to recognize the true problem...He is a guy, how would you expect him to to get to that conclusion.

Preview of the next chapter: Wolf-girl

The woman then looked towards Alucard's abdomen. "You are expecting soon, If they find out about it, I will be forced to capture you. A containment cell is no place to raise a child. "

* * *

&

&


	11. Chapter 10: Wolfgirl

**Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned**

Ch 10: Wolf-girl

6969696969696969696969

AN: Please Review. It gives me feedback and lets me how much interest there is in the story.

6969696969696969696969

Alucard spent the following days wondering how he would proceed with things being what they were.

His mind flew in many directions. First, he thought about the nature of the child itself. Alucard knew that he was a vampire and he knew that Abraham was human, so did that make the child a Dhampir? According to the combined knowledge of both Abraham and Alucard such a creature did not exist. Abraham had explained why such a child could not exist.

He had said that '_The dead can not produce life.'_

Alucard rubbed his belly absentmindedly. He knew that the child, whatever it was, was indeed alive. The heart beat was proof enough of that.

His mind wondered to another topic: The possibility of aborting the pregnancy. For Alucard it was not so much of a matter of whether the child was a human, a vampire or something in between.

As a mortal he had killed tens of thousands of human beings. In his current life he had killed a handful of his own kind as well. Besides the vampire was sure by now that God had stopped counting.

The issue that the vampire had was whether or not keeping the child was cruel. He thought about the conditions that the child would live in. Alucard was starting to acknowledge that he was a slave in every way possible. He knew that historically children born from a slave were also slaves.

According to the books the vampire had borrowed from Abraham, he had another four months to go give-or-take. 'So', Alucard thought, 'I would continue to allow a living creature to grow inside a dead body, then I would sentence the child to a life of servitude.' He sighed.

'Abraham...' He thought, 'The baby is Abraham's. The child would be what they would call a bastard, a child born out-of wed-lock as they called it. But it was still Abraham's'

Alucard decided That Abraham should know about the child. He did not know how Abraham would react to the news. The man would probably want to examine him. He would need to wait until Abraham returned home from his trip first.

6969696969696969696969

Abraham Hellsing sat at his desk exhausted after a long trip to the Caribbean. He silently wished that he had been there on vacation instead of work. He was always working. But working had its benefits; it helped to keep his mind off his personal matters.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Abraham was surprised to see the vampire use the door and not simply appear. "I did not call you." There was a long pause. Unknown to Abraham Alucard was trying to think of a way to begin the conversation. "Why are you here?" Abraham verbally nudged him.

"Sorry, Master," Alucard said after realizing that he had stood there for too long. "Master, I am here regarding the last time that we were alone."

Abraham's face went blank. Then the face became suddenly irritated. "I thought that I made myself clear, Alucard; I will not give you free reign of you powers."

"No, master; I was referring to the time after last."

Abraham thought for a moment longer. The man's face once again became irritated. "I will not bind anymore Vampires into my service."

"No master, I am referring to the time...after Ellen went to live with her parents..."

Alucard saw Abraham's face distort with confusion.

"We met then?"

Alucard's heart would have picked up if it still was beating. "Yes, master. We met. "

"And this has something to do with what was said?"

Alucard feared this. Although the thought was never present in his mind, he guessed that Abraham had drunk too much alcohol to remember the events of that night. The vampire stealthily searched the man's mind for the memory, hoping that perhaps the man was lying. He found nothing.

"What did we discuss?" The human questioned

Alucard fought back a voice in the back of his mind that told him to let sleeping dogs lie. As the man sat there at his desk, the vampire started to imagine all sorts of fates of the child. There was of course the fact that the man could perform an abortion. Although Alucard was fairly confident the man had never done such a procedure, he imaged that the man could just cut it out regardless. Then there was a fact that Abraham could regard the child as an experiment, given its heritage; He feared that he might give the child less respect than he gave him.

"Alucard!" Abraham snapped the Vampire out of his thoughts. "What did we discuss?"

Alucard had to think quickly. "We discussed the prospect of providing me with a coffin to sleep in. I suggested that since you did not wish to bring more vampires to help the mission, then having a coffin, would help to further improve my energy levels."

"I have already made modifications on you?"

"That is true master, however, the coffin, is still a wonderful tool for such an end."Alucard smiled as he waited for Abraham to reject the idea. The argument was after all thought up on the spot.

"Yes, your point is well taken Alucard. We will get you a coffin."

"Thank you, Master."Alucard moved his hand to his gut as he made a slight bow to Abraham. As he did this he felt the child move inside him, reminding him that it was there.

6969696969696969696969

Alucard was glad when the coffin was put in his room. The coffin offered him an amount of personal, safe space.

Under different circumstance he might have drifted off to sleep the moment the lid covered him, but for the longest time he just lie there with his hands resting on his belly. The movements were becoming more frequent with the baby.

It might have just been that the vampire was lonely, and having the child inside him gave him a sense of family. Perhaps it was some misplaced sense of mercy, but Alucard become attached to the child.

He decided that by this time it was far, far, too late to terminate the pregnancy, however He quickly acknowledged that the child was not something that he could keep after the birth. Soon the vampire would be forced to submit the child to someone else. He had read many English novels involving orphaned children. Some presented him with a grim possibility, while others had presented happy ending. Alucard knew that there was the risk of having his child grow-up in poor conditions for a child, but, he surmised that any life was better than the life of a slave.

Alucard spent many days and nights flipping through the pages of the borrowed books on pregnancy. He must have looked through them a dozen times.

Alucard had not been on as many missions as he would have liked, but this was mostly because Abraham own choosing to go on as many missions as possible, alone.

An observation Alucard had observed that human often chose to busy themselves to avoid having to face emotional pain. Abraham's sudden change in behaviors suggested to Alucard that the man was doing just that.

Just as he had drifted off to sleep, Alucard heard a tapping on his coffin. He pulled the illusion on to himself before opening his casket.

"Yes", he asked as pleasant as he could given he was just woken up from his sleep.

"Sir, Abraham Hellsing sends word for you to come to Hanover in Germany... He wants you to come quickly."

Alucard signed as he rose from his coffin. "Is there time to pack my coffin?"

"I'm afraid that there isn't sir." Alfred handed him a train ticket. "It leaves in 30 minutes."

The vampire took only a couple of packs of blood with him and some money with him.

6969696969696969696969

He sighted Maury as he exited the train. "Where is my master?" Alucard asked the captain.

"He's on the outskirts of this place." the captain though weary of the vampire had lost his fear of the creature.

"Follow me," The captain led him to a small abandoned building.

The building was full of equipment that had started to rust in many places. By the wall on his left side stood Abraham Hellsing arguing with what looked to be a German police officer.

Abraham's eyes focused on him for several seconds before continuing his arguments with the other man. Alucard watched as Abraham threw up his hands and walked towards them.

"Damn German police." Abraham huffed. "They say that we have no business being here."

"Forgive me master, but why are we here?"

"Oh, that's right," Abraham laughed a little it was the pleasant kind that Alucard did not mind. "Well a week ago we tracked a small pack of were wolves to this location, then as we are moving in on our hunt, they show up." Abraham gestured towards the German police offers. "They then tell us that we have no business being here."

"Shall I impale them master?" Alucard asked sounding bored.

"No..."

"What is it that you wish of me master, because that is precisely how I used to deal with opposition in my heyday."

"No, Alucard I want you to look around," Abraham leaned in a little. It was a little too close given their encounter almost 7months earlier. "I want you to use your powers to tell me what you can." Alucard nodded and started walking around the room.

Alucard was immediately attracted to a spot on the floor. It had been cleaned and bleached to the point which any human would walk passed without notice. But Alucard was not a human. He could sense that an amount of human blood had been there less than a week ago.

"What are you doing here." said a thick Irish accent of a woman. On the surfaced Alucard could see that she was a beautiful woman, but Alucard knew that she was more than that; he could also feel the undeniable fact that she was actually a werewolf.

He looked her in the eye. "Well hello there, Miss," He guessed that if he could see what see was then she would know already that he was not human.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, creature of the night." she said in a hushed voice.

"I come out in the day when I find interesting sights. Like an Irish wolf-girl in Germany." He replied in a smooth hushed tone.

"Finding interesting sights will get you killed, even if you are immortal."

He was drawn to a particular spot on the floor several feet from his current spot. There was a white button. Not far were many drops of blood, werewolf blood. He squatted down to pick it up. There was a blond hair under the button. "What happened here" his eyes moved to the same spot.

She was oddly silent about this. He repeated himself.

"You should leave." She said in the same hushed voice. The woman then looked towards Alucard's abdomen. "You are expecting soon, if they find out about it, I will be forced to capture you. A containment cell is no place to raise a child. " Alucard became momentarily self-conscious as he covered his midsection up, despite his knowledge that she could see through his illusion.

"Do you really think that you could?" he retorted. Only one person had been able to defeat him as a No-Life King; Abraham and that was with the human using the secret arts.

"I know that you are in no shape to fight off an attack. We did take the father. Let me assure you that he put up quite a fight." She cautioned him.

Alucard heard the woman being called by the police. She left. But before going she dropped a small bit of paper on the floor.

Alucard quickly stepped on it and then waited for her to leave. Alucard made as though he were examining the ground and then picked up the paper.

He waited until He left the building before looking at it. It was an address in Ireland. There was also the source of a passage in the bible.

He put it into his pocket.

6969696969696969696969

The town in Ireland was quite busy in the early evening. The address led him directly to a small house on the outskirts. According to the locals it was the home of a priest who was currently making a spiritual journey to the holy land.

Since the passage came from the bible, Alucard searched the priest's home for the book. He opened it to the passage. There was a slip of paper between the fold.

_Mendel was right; the son does receive the blessings and the curses of the father. _

The vampire wondered what that meant. Who was this Mendel person? Alucard then spotted a small symbol below the priest's handwriting. It appeared to be a cross with its edges forced to assume a circular design.

He felt the child move again in his belly. He smiled. "Waking up are we." his thoughts returned to the wolf-girl's warning. 'Was his child really in danger because of the factor of being his?' he thought.

Alucard searched the house many times over before concluding that there was nothing else of interest there.

6969696969696969696969

**Two Months Later….**

Alucard searched Abraham's library for weeks until he found a journal article

The article explained how characteristics of 'parent' pea plants were passed on to the following generation.

'But what does this have to do with werewolves?' The Vampire wondered

The Vampire felt some pain in his belly.

He gasped, 'was he in labor?'

The vampire hurried to his room where he had gathered various things, among them a basket and several blankets.

The pain stopped. He had expected it to return, but it did not. (2) Fearing a late stage miscarriage, the Vampire felt for movement and listened for a heartbeat.

It was still there. He let out a deep sigh of relief. He had been doing that lately; he had been checking for signs of life in the child. He had had numerous daydreams which the child was still born, or in which he discovered that the child was the same monster that he was.

He laughed to himself. He knew that history had recorded his deeds as despicable. He wondered what people would say to see him now.

He knew that the child was already passed due, but he decided to visit Ireland again to the priest's house.

6969696969696969696969

He found the wolf-girl standing by the door.

"I've been waiting Vampire. What took you so long?"

"I have already been here once before, wolf-girl."

"I know; that is why I came. I was not able to talk to you with my superiors close by."

"Well, how do they say, I'm all ears."

"Making a living is getting tougher for those of us who can no longer claim to be human. I have been in the employment of a German aristocrat for many years now: Mostly, doing security work. My senses are keener than a human's, as are yours, so you understand what I am talking about.

A few months ago we were asked to coerce creatures like ourselves to join a project. I was told to cooperate with a young doctor. The man is vile. He has absolutely no respect for human life or otherwise. We have been recently asked to gather street children, for experiments the man has been conducting."

"What does this have to do with the priest?"

"The priest was bitten a number of years ago by a werewolf. He was asked to join the project. He did, until he discovered the true nature of the experiments. We were told that they were trying to find a way to reverse the effects of the condition; they are actually tying to create more."

"For what reason?"

"I was never told, but rumor has it that their goal is to exact revenge on the world for Germany's losing the war."

"Military. A bit is all it takes to make more. What does that have to do with breeding pea plants?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I had hoped to talk to him, alone, before they could get him. The slip of paper I gave you. It was the same one he gave me two weeks prior to our first meeting."

6969696969696969696969

Later that night Alucard lie in his coffin.

_Mendel was right; the son does receive the blessings and the curses of the father_

'What could that mean?'

His baby moved about in his belly. He hugged it. "It won't be too much longer little one."

'Then we will see,' he thought, 'what sort of life I will have given you.'

6969696969696969696969

END of Ch 10

6969696969696969696969

AN:

(2) – Some women have episodes of false labor.

6969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: Lies and Consequences

Alucard realized as Abraham droned on that the baby was on the way to being born.

6969696969696969696969


	12. Chapter 11: Lies and Consequences

**Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned**

**Ch 11: Lies and Consequences**

6969696969696969696969

AN: Review are very welcome.

6969696969696969696969

**April 1930...**

"You called me, master."

Abraham sat on the couch. Abraham held a glass of wine in his one hand while the other flipped through a book. "I heard that you were seen around the edge of my property." He said causally.

As Alucard realized that he and Abraham were alone in the room, he moved to look at a portrait of some Hellsing relative. He did not care for the artwork; he was there because it was close to the door and farthest from Abraham.

"I often parole the boarders, nights when I am not fulfilling my duties to you." Alucard answered as casually as the human had asked the question.

Abraham gave him a look that told Alucard that he did not believe the Vampire was telling the truth.

It was a half-truth; Alucard did patrol the boarders at night, mostly out of boredom, though lately he had been leaving the property to scout out for safe-haven for the child which he was expecting.

Alucard's eyes fell to the glass of wine, more than a few times. The vampire became uneasy as he remembered what happened last time that he had seen his Master with alcohol in his hand. It had been almost 42 weeks ago, but to Alucard it felt like just last week. He had been hoping that he would not be alone with Abraham again, with alcohol a second time.

"I called you here," His master began, "to inform you that I am having a couple of guests stay here. They should be arriving tomorrow night. I'm sure that you will remember Jonathan Harker, and his wife Mina."

Alucard's eyes became dazed. 'Mina.' He had not seen the woman since her abandonment of him.

"And they are bringing their son, Quincey, with them." Abraham added.

"What do you require of me whilst they are here" The once-proud Count asked humbly.

"I will require you to stay in your room. You will tell no one that you are there. "

Wanting to see Mina again, Alucard opened his mouth to ask if he might attend to them, while in some sort of disguise, Perhaps a mask, but he felt a large amount of pain in his lower gut. Alucard hid his grimaces very well.

Abraham started to talk about some business with Lord Godalming. Alucard was not listening to the human; He was busy hiding the pain. Several minutes later another wave of pain hit him. In Abraham's medical books it had describes these waves of pain, as contractions.

Alucard realized as Abraham droned on that the baby was on the way to being born.

"Master!" Alucard shouted, "May I be permitted to return to my coffin." Alucard asked while clenching his teeth in an attempt to hide the agony.

Abraham looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. The Man nodded.

Alucard ran back to his room. He closed the door and wedged it, to prevent anyone coming in by accident.

He prepared the blessed edge knife and all his other equipment before the next contraction came.

6969696969696969696969

The child was born just as the sun had started to rise.

The baby boy, lie cradled in Alucard's arms. He ignored the blood that seemed to be everywhere. He looked at the child. He saw a lot of Abraham in the child's features. He wondered how much of himself was there, but it had been a while since he could remember what he had originally looked like.

The child felt so warm against his dead flesh. It saddened the Vampire to know that his touch was very cold to the child.

The child cried despite Alucard's cradling. Alucard looked down at the child. 'Is this a dhampir?' He wondered. When the boy cried Alucard looked inside the child's mouth; there did not seem to be any fangs, but Alucard knew that the infant would not get it's teeth for a while yet. He wondered if there would be fangs when these teeth did emerge.

The child stopped crying. He wondered if the child had inherited any supernatural powers. Alucard tried to use his ability to detect supernatural creatures to determine if the child was human enough to hide or if it was a monster like him. He considered that if it was indeed a monster, then he might need to kill it; Introducing more monsters into the world, meant that he would be contributing to the number of unfortunate souls already here. It also meant that it might be a threat in the future; if that were to happen, it would mean that he would need to kill it eventually anyway.

He found the idea of killing the child as something which bothered him immensely. It confused him to no end that he had killed thousands of people, all of which he had deemed expendable. Yet this child, the result of a night which he hoped to seal away in a dark corner of his memories, felt like something important. Of all the treasure that he had ever held in his possession, none of it felt as precious.

'That is because he is your son.' The voice in the back of his mind whispered to him.

The child was sired by a human, suggesting to Alucard that he at least half human, so he started to go through the list of things that a human child would need. The child would need food, human infant food: milk. Alucard frowned. He considered shifting into a female form to breastfeed, but he guessed, from his bloody tears that he had cried, that he would only produce blood from the breasts instead of milk. He was not truly a woman, or a man; he was a monster. He would not be able to provide anything of nourishment from his body for the child. He looked down at the child. "If I was a woman, a human woman," He said to the child, "I would have some ready for you in my breasts."

He vampire's mind turned to the option of the milk from the cow's. If not for the fact that his child was hungry and he held the child's welfare above everything else, he might have laughed at the ironic fact that same cows, which Alucard had stolen his blood from, while pregnant, were also providing the milk to his child.

Alucard left the infant in his room and returned quickly, with the milk and a bottle. The child had been crying; He hoped that no one had heard the child. The bottle and other baby supplies were not difficult to get. Most of these items had come from when Arthur Hellsing had been a baby. They were mostly collecting dust in an old storage room he had discovered before he realized that he was even pregnant.

Alucard sat cradling the baby in his one arm, while holding the bottle with other. The baby seemed to be very hungry. It closed its eyes as it drank the fluid which was currently at body temperature. As he watched the child, using his powers, he slowing became sure that the child was not vampire in the least bit.

This comforted him greatly, but a part of him was also disappointed. He wondered if that meant that there was nothing of him in the child. He wondered if by some oddity the child was purely Abraham's and he had been just a vessel for its induction to the world of the living.

The baby opened its blue eyes and looked directly at him. It was then that he saw Abraham's eyes in his child.

The milk seemed to satisfy the child's hunger, however it was not long after that which the child became very fussy. Alucard flipped through the medical books as he tried to find ways to help the baby with bumping.

Then the child needed to be changed. Alucard had never had an issue with any such body fluids or messes; however the sight of the yellow paste in the baby's cloth diapers were foul, even in Alucard's opinion.

Alucard laid the child in a laundry basket from one of the maids. The woman had brought the basket out to collect the laundry on the line before it got dark. Alucard felt no guilt of stealing the basket. Many things had been going missing the last few months, so he concluded that many would simply add these items to that list. The only thing which bothered him at the time was the simple fact that the sun was still bright at that time, but he had endured it for his child.

The more he thought the more the concept of parenthood seemed to him; He knew beyond a doubt that he would have done anything for his child.

As he held the child he let his mind reveal a wish that he might continue to hold the child until his baby boy could walk on his own.

He wished that he could do all the sorts of things that parents did with their children. He had never had any children. His wife had wanted them, but she had died before they had any. She had committed suicide after she received false information that he had died. He considered naming the child. What he didn't know. After some more thought he decided that naming the child would only making giving him up that much more painful.

There was a knock at the door. Alucard froze.

Alucard placed the child which had only just stopped crying into his coffin and closed the lid to conceal the child. He hoped that who ever was on the other side of the door had not heard. He then unwedge the door."Yes" the vampire saw Alfred at the door.

Alfred looked behind him. There was a confused look at his face. "I thought...Did you hear...Sir Hellsing sent me here to deliver your blood ration." The butler handed the jar of pig's blood.

"Thank you Alfred." Alucard had always liked the butler. The human had always been nice to him even though he knew who and what Alucard was.

After the butler left Alucard became very concerned that the man had heard his baby crying. The man seemed doubtful to Alucard which comforted him but still left a fear in his undead mind.

He took the child carefully out of the coffin. He hoped that his human child would not be in one for a great many years, hopefully after spent with a horde of friends and family.

In a different time his son would have been a prince, instead he was the bastard son of an enslaved monster. He supposed that if circumstances had been different these useless wishes of his might have been possible.

Alucard wished more than anything that he could keep the child, but fate and Abraham would be against him.

Alucard had left and returned to his rooms on a couple of occasions, each time being fearful that something would happen to his son while he was gone. His mind kept envisioning a scenario in which Abraham came to his room and discovers the child; this usually followed in Alucard's mind, with his son being a lab specimen.

Alucard waited until all the human's, except the night guards had gone to sleep, before taking his son away from the place where he was born to the only place he could think of might offer the child safety.

6969696969696969696969

**2 Hours later...**

As Alucard returned to the property, he made sure to be seen moving along Abraham's side of the property, so that he could say, if asked that he was paroling.

As Dawn approached, Alucard headed over to his room.

His room was not empty.

"Where have you been Alucard?" Alucard recognized the voice as belonging to the second man to have ever violated him.

Alucard wondered how long the human had been there for.

"I won't ask you Again, Slave."

"I was patrolling," Alucard explained the half-truth to his master, "As I do many nights, master."

Abraham snorted. "Is that so? What do you take me for? I have been asking my night guards to watch you at night. Many nights they have told me that they have seen you leaving my property."

Alucard said nothing.

"I have also heard a great many things about your doings. You have been disregarding my order for months now." The man yelled. "Did you think that I would not know that you have been stealing blood from the cattle, despite my order not to drink anything from which I did not provide? Did you think that I would not notice the missing analgesics from my medication stores? I can't help but wonder if you have been the reason for so many items going missing these past few months."

Alucard wanted to tell his human master that he had not been taking the majority of the item, only what was needed for his, no, their child, but he knew that he could not.

"You failed to mention your altercation with Mr. Winfield."Abram continued. "The man was found by his comrades in a grave. He claimed to have tripped, however, some other solders, remembered after several months seeing you leave with him. I know you well enough to know that you caused this."

"Master-"

"I woke her up. I woke the female vampire up to see if it really could come back in perfect health. We talked. Do you know what she told me? She told me that she warned you about the trap! Do you have any idea how dearly I missed those men. Why did you not warn me?" Abraham was now yelling at the vampire with a fury that Alucard was sure must have been brewing for a while now.

"Master, There was no time."

"No time! She told me that you have more than enough time to warn us. We checked the basement last. You might as well have set that trap yourself! yourself."

Alucard's mind tried to find some logic that would validate his argument that there was nothing that he could do. It had been a lie of course. He had wanted the man to die, but if he could convince the human otherwise he might be spared what ever punishment would come from this.

"The Harkers sent me a message after you left. They will not be coming till next week due to an urgent matter. I came down to make sure that you were following my orders. Where were you Alucard?"

Alucard looked down at the floor. The stone cold floor was at this time more compassionate than the human before him.

The vampire knew that he could not explain his actions truthfully as they would reveal the secret that he had been keeping. He knew above all else he wanted to protect his child from the cruel treatment of Abraham that child would probably receive.

Abraham put up his hand, "It does not matter, Alucard. You had disobeyed me too many times lately. You need to be put back in your place."

Alucard cringed at the thought of what Abraham would do to him as punishment.

"The punishment will be completely different from what you have ever been through." Abraham said as if reading the vampires' mind. It will be a complete absence of everything."

Do you recall how the three vampires whom you drained completely of blood dried up?"

Alucard nodded.

"With the exception of the woman, who returned to a hibernation state twice now? They have all been in such a state since you feed from them. They have been in that state for the last 18 years. I have been using them as part of an experiment to tell how long the state can be maintained. I know that your kind can survive for at least 18 years, so I decided that you will serve me in another way, regardless of your disobedience."

Alucard gasped. "You are going to drain my blood, master?"

"No, my slave, I am going to allow your own body to deplete its blood supply and thus dry up."

"For how long master."

Abraham glared at the disobedient slave. "As long as I please or until you die."

Alucard dropped all his pride. "Please master. Please forgive me."

"Is this a confession?" Abraham asked.

Alucard' mind flew. He thought that maybe if he apologized Abraham might reconsider. "Yes, master. I took some of your belongings; I have been leaving the property. Mr Winfield and I did have a disagreement; I did know about the trap ahead of time." Alucard dropped to his knees. "Please, Please forgive me master." He hoped that Abraham would show mercy or at least pity on him. He was wrong.

The human glared at him. "You are a monster. Monsters do not change. As I said before you have disobeyed me too many times. I have suspected you of these crimes for a few weeks now. I gave you the opportunity to confess. You did not. There are consequences for your actions; Now I have reached the end of my rope."

Abraham looked down at the pitiful sight of a vampire on the floor at his feet. His blue eyes pierced through the vampire as effectively as any wooden stake. The vampire held back tears as he knew that he would need to keep as much blood as he could for his hibernation ahead.

6969696969696969696969

Alucard's powers were under a complete restriction. He was placed in a dark straight jacket-like binding suit. In a cold cell the No-Life king rested in hibernation.

6969696969696969696969

END of Ch 11

6969696969696969696969

AN: I just realized that until now, I have not given any dates for the time-line.

I will try to provide some data on my next update.

I did not include the birth scene simply because the process is very messy and I did not think that anyone wants to read about that sort of thing...

After this point the story will move away from what most would consider the absolute time-line, but I will try to make everything still plausible and fit into the current canon. I will be using a mixture of the manga, the series and the Ova's and my own touch to formulate the plot.

Alucard seems to be the exception to the rule in the cannon that only virgins bitten by a vampire of the opposite sex can become a vampire. Unless there is some thing that I have yet to be made aware of. In the cannon he seems to have been raped by the sultan of the turks as a boy. I don't know if by some logic this didn't count...

This information seems to be in almost every story about Dracula. Before Alucard was a vampire he was a human by the name of Vlad. He fought against the turks in the crusades. He seems to have been about 40 when he was reborn as a vampire. He seems to have had a wife. It is possible that he and his wife never...um..consummated the union, but I can't picture Alucard as a 40 year-old virgin.

6969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: Walter Dornez

A middle-aged man and a dark haired boy stood at a gate.

The boy turned to the man. "Father, is this place really the Hellsing mansion."

"Yes, Walter it is." The boy's piercing blue eyes lit up and a Cheshire smile appeared.

6969696969696969696969


	13. Chapter 12: Walter Dornez

**Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned**

**Chapter 12: Walter Dornez**

69696969696969696969696969

AN: I should say that I will be moving quickly through time as the story progresses. Mostly forward, but some character will have flashbacks.

And..I fear that I may loss some readers with this chapter as it will be slightly deviating from the normal Hellsing plot, but for me that just makes things much more interesting.

Oh and Please Review...it helps. It really does.

69696969696969696969696969

**1939**

Nine Years Later...

A middle-aged man and a dark haired boy stood at a gate.

The boy turned to the man. "Father is this place really the Hellsing mansion."

"Yes, Walter it is." The boy's piercing blue eyes lit up and a Cheshire smile appeared.

69696969696969696969696969

Arthur heard a knock at the door."Come in."

Alfred Parker, the old butler appeared. "Sorry to disturb you sir, but father Dornez is here to see you."

Arthur put aside his work and put on a smile.

Next a middle-aged man appeared dressed in black robes.

Arthur smiled. "It is good to see you father,"

"Same to you Mr. Hellsing. How are you? We have not spoken since your father's funeral."

"I never thought that I would miss the old man so much." Arthur laughed "God rest his soul" Arthur added solemnly.

"Once again I give my condolences." The priest said solemnly.

"Thank you, father; He was a great man."

"He has great sons too. How is Richard by the way?"

"Richard is still only a boy; I doubt that he will remember Abraham very much, but hopefully I can run the organization in his place just as well." a dark haired boy appeared at the priest's side. Arthur had seen the boy before. "Oh and who is this?"

"This is Walter Dornez." the dressed-up boy now stood very straight at the priest's side.

"Dornez? Your son?" he questioned. Arthur had seen the boy around the priest throughout the years, but he had always assumed him to be an altar boy.

The priest's face became neutral for a moment then replied, "All children of God are my children Mr. Hellsing."

"What is it you wanted to discuss? Your letter did not specify the reason for this meeting."

"Oh yes, well, as you know I am very aware of what the brave men of the Hellsing organization do."

"Confessions are private." Arthur stressed.

"Yes, of course. But one day Walter overheard some of one of your soldier's confessions and he has asked me to make a request on his behalf."

"What would this request be, father?"

"He wants to work for you Mr. Hellsing."

Arthur Hellsing laughed. "Doing what? This is not a playground, father."

The priest turned to face the boy. "Why don't you show him Walter." The boy nodded. All that Arthur saw was a quick flash and then his candle and flower arrangement on his desk were sliced from their bases.

Arthur stood up; his mouth a gape like one would expect a fish. His eyes moved from the severed flowers to the halved candle and then falling upon the boy with a confident smile and a gleam in his eye.

The boy opened his mouth. "I would like to work for you in your household until I am old enough to train with your soldiers." The boy bowed. Arthur was amazed at how well the boy spoke and how much like a gentleman he acted.

"I suppose Alfred will be retiring soon..." Arthur mumbled loudly as his hand felt the smooth cut of the flower stems. "Yes," He continued, "Alfred could use someone to teach for a while..."

Arthur looked at the boy who was still standing still waiting for his definite reply.

"Alfred." He called to the old man.

"Yes, sir."

"Why don't you take young Walter here and show him around my home. He will be training under you from now on." The elderly man nodded and beckoned the boy to follow him.

Arthur waited until Walter was well out of earshot. "What can you tell me about the boy?"

"He is a hard working boy. He is well suited to this job as he is frequently taking care of the other children at the orphanage." The Priest was referring to an orphanage across the street where the town had him lend a hand with the nuns there.

"Is he really your son?"

"No, Mr. Hellsing." The priest understood the reasons for Hellsing's questions. The priest had once told Arthur about a time in which the priest had lost his faith and started an affair with a married woman who attended his church. He confided in Arthur because the man had confessed to having a reputation of womanizing.

"I told you once about my crisis of faith."

Arthur nodded.

"I named him Walter, after Saint Walter, who fought against corruption in the church. Walter appeared to me on an altar one Sunday morning after months of playing for a sign of God's forgiveness of me. I think that God knew that I was lonely and that it was leading me astray, so he sent me Walter, to help me fight the doubts in my mind." he laughed. "I suppose the child, as all those who are found, should have joined the children at the orphanage across the street. But I really did, and still do think that he was a gift from God. He is very special. Even you must admit that. He has shown you a bit of his heavenly blessings. He wants to use those blessings to fight the forces of evil. I hope that he helps you with that mission."

"Heavenly blessings..." Arthur mumbled as he considered Walter's extreme speed and agility. Arthur had barely seen the boy move. It seemed, or at least, bordered on the supernatural, that much was clear to the leader.

"The adoption of him is...not quite legal, so...I cannot bring him with me. I'm being reassigned to a small church in Blackpool. He has been asking bout joining the Hellsing organization for months. I apologize for the quick notice, but," The priest looked very sad. "He has always been like my son, could I ask you to take care of him. I am all that he has, and very soon I will be leaving." he priest looked like he would cry.

"Do you know anything about the boy's background? Did the mother leave a note...? Am I going to train this boy only to have him claimed by some long-lost relative?"

"The boy's mother did leave a note behind. It didn't say much, I'm afraid expect that because of factors beyond her control she could not keep him."

"Could he have been the child of a prostitute?" Arthur questioned out loud.

"I don't think so Mr. Hellsing." Arthur's brow arched. "Well," the priest continued, "When I lived at the monastery I met many who had come from high breeding. The writing in the letter seems to be have been written by someone of a proper education. The grammar, the spelling, the style it was written, seems to indicate that the boy's mother came from a wealthy background. She probably went to a finishing school."

"Is there anything that I should know about him? His personality?"

"Walter is a very good boy, but he...he is very stubborn; once he sets his mind to something only the most strict of commands can shake him. Last year, he came to the conclusion that his mother was somewhere in Essex. He went there looking for her."

"How old is he?"

"He will be turning nine in April."

"You understand that if I send him out to fight the enemies of God before he is 18, I will receive ridicule from many. I can't say that the idea goes very well with me either."

"I don't expect you to, Mr. Hellsing; I do think that the boy can train until then. I had hoped that he would serve God from inside church walls; however his heavenly gifts can be nothing less than God's will for the boy for work for you. I have no doubt."

Arthur knew that he had already said yes to the boy working for him, though he wondered if it was a good idea now. The boy was only a child and the things that they fought could never fall under the category of child's play. He was now worried that the training alone would prove traumatic for the boy.

"He is strong Mr. Hellsing." the priest stressed

"But is strong enough for what we do?"

"You saw what he did. What do you think?"

The priest left promising to return the following week to bid Walter goodbye before doing the same to Arthur.

Once the priest left the leader of Hellsing sat and thought about his decision. He was still amazed by the way he had seen Walter move. He knew that none of his men could top it. It also disturbed him how similar Walter's movements were to the descriptions his father had given about the movements that vampires make. Given that Arthur might have been tempted to believe that boy was in fact a vampire, but the priest had told him the boy had been with him since he was a baby; he knew that vampires did not grow or age.

Despite his doubts, something in the new leader told him that he had made the right decision.

There was something about the boy that made Arthur like him with each passing moment. He had a comforting presence; One that he had not felt in many years.

Arthur also considered that the boy was serving another one of God's wills by coming to him after the death of his father; as if to signal the dawn of a new age in the Hellsing organization.

Most of all what stuck with him what the priest had said in other words: Walter was a human who could combat monsters.

69696969696969696969696969

END of Ch 12

69696969696969696969696969

AN: The title, Sir is given after the succession ceremony. The priest still refers to Arthur as Mr. because of habit.

In the Hellsing cannon, Walter Dornez is 69 in 1999, meaning that he must have been born 1930.

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: Father's Lament

He had always wanted to spent time with his father. He would go to his father's lab only to be told by Alfred or some maid that his father was not to be interrupted.

69696969696969696969696969


	14. Chapter 13: Father's Lament

**Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned**

**Chapter 13: Father's Lament **

69696969696969696969696969

An: Thank you for the reviews. I do read them and they do help.

Please keep giving me feedback.

69696969696969696969696969

**1939**

Arthur Hellsing sat at his desk one late night. Arthur's nights had been reaching the early hours of the morning...

The young man returned home from London about 3 months when he learned of his father's deteriorating health.

The man had been dead for almost a month now, but Arthur still could not believe that his father was dead. His relationship with his father was certainly not what he had wanted it to be. Of course there was his parent's divorce; after which he was sent to a boarding school. Before then his father had always been distant. He was sure that his father had never meant to be, but the man was always missing from his life: both physically and emotionally.

His earliest memories of the man included the man being always too busy; He was always busy in the lab or gone to a place where only he and God knew; neither he nor Arthur's mother ever did.

He had always wanted to spent time with his father. He would go to his father's lab only to be told by Alfred or some maid that his father was not to be interrupted. His father was never to be interrupted. Arthur would go weeks without seeing or speaking to his father and that was while the man was still on the property.

When the man left to protect the country...and world, he would not bid either his mother or himself goodbye. To would leave sometimes for months without so much as a letter telling them where he was or how he was; He was sure that at times his mother must have believed that the man had either run off with a woman, or was dead; He knew that he had sometimes wondered if his father would return.

He remembered his first meeting with the Monster, which he discovered later on was actually a vampire, whom he called Mr. Alucard. He had been afraid of the imagined monsters in his room. He recalled how he had argued with his father about it and how it had been Alucard who had given him his sense of security.

Arthur was always bothered by the lack of information about his father. His friends always seem to know a lot more about their parents than he ever did. He remembered having a brief friendship with the gardener's son. The boy knew many things about what his father did, about how his father needed to fertilize before planting and how when pulling the weeds out to make sure that the root was still attached. He knew nothing for sure, only that the man required absolute solitude or to be away from his home.

He had heard the rumors of what his father did from his friends, but it had been Alucard who had told him what he had wanted to know, and would probably not have gotten from his father for many years. His father had tried to deny what the vampire told him, but the boy had heard the sincerity in the vampire's voice. He could not understand his father's reaction to the vampire telling him this; He had always thought that it was wonderful. It was like discovering that your parents were movie stars. He might have told the neighborhood if Alucard had not told him not to. He, being very young and not understanding what his mother had been told had revealed the truth while in an argument with the woman many years later regarding his education.

His mother had attributed the divorce to her fears of having to bury her son as a result of an unsafe living environment for her son and herself with Alucard's presence, though Arthur had known the real reason.

She was lonely.

She had grown tired of always being alone. Always being told that he was too busy doing something in his lab to go with her to the opera, to the parties held by various aristocrats. He was even absent from the parties which Arthur's mother hosted at the mansion.

His mother had always told the guest about how busy her husband was or how important his work was, often mentioned the fact that the King himself was pleased with his work. She had instructed Arthur to say the same sorts of things. Deep down inside she was getting fed-up with her husband's absents. He thought that perhaps by bring some of the parties to the house; she might have been able to convince him to attend. After a while his mother had stopped asking him to come with her to these public places and parties.

It had not been long before she had met a wealthy judge from Cambridge, who was much better than Abraham, at dividing his time between his work and family. They had a relationship for several years before she left Abraham and married him. Arthur now had a half-sister, which he knew would be attending a finishing school before long.

Though at first he had hated his being sent to the boarding school, but the private tutoring he received at home was not as enjoyable. He had met many friends there. ; His closest being Hugh Islands.

He was sure that his father did not fare as well from his absence. He had tried to communicate with his father through the telephone and by letter. The man responded to his letters often many months after they were sent and he was always told that his father was not there despite hearing the man's voice in the background. He had even showed up at the family home. The man was usually gone or plan too busy to see him. It seemed like old times; expect that the man's liquor cabinet always seemed to be in a state of constant flex. It was frequently empty then filled quickly up.

He had gone to see the vampire on a couple of occasion. The creature's room door was locked shut.

Six months before the man's death, his father had sat down with him they both drank a couple of bottles of Abraham's new wine. The man after too much had started to apologize to Arthur about a great many things. He apologized to his son about not being there for him when he was younger. The man had started crying. Apparently he had not realized the extent of which he was absent from the lives of not only to Arthur and his mother, but also of his second wife, until Richard's mother, was admitted to the institution for severe depression after she tried to commit suicide with medication that she took from Abraham's medicine supplies.

He apologized about his vampire being so much of a problem. He even told Arthur that he had the creature under complete binding constrictions in some underground cell. He told Arthur that Alucard would not be a problem to him anymore. As Abraham had said this Arthur remembered the time he stood outside of Alucard's room and heard the harsh words and the torture which the vampire had been subjected to. He never thought of the vampire as a problem. The creature had always gave him a sense of protection

He had prayed to God many nights that his father would always return to him. He still believed that God had answered his prayers especially as he read through his father's journals.

He almost could not believe that his father had survived all of his encounters with the supernatural.

It was his duty as the new head of house to take over his father's work. The journals were written in a way which was not meant for public release, as they contained a mosaic of science and personal insights. Arthur at times found reading the journal very difficult. He had never before realized how much his father's handwriting resembled chicken scratches.

69696969696969696969696969

A blond Werewolf opened the door to the room where the pack ate their meals. As soon as he did all the eyes of the room were on him.

He got his food and sat down at a table full of werewolves.

Immediately they all had to be somewhere else. Normally having someone sit down at their table they didn't like would warrant a request to leave or some sort of argument, maybe even a fight, however this particular werewolf was the largest and strongest among them. He was nearly twice the size of some of the werewolves in the pack. They all knew that anyone who tried anything would find themselves in an early grave.

In a normal pack structure this werewolf would have found himself the alpha by default. But this was not a normal pack. They were being kept by humans. They all knew what that arrangement entailed and most had handed over their lives freely to survive in a world that was snuffing them out; others had no choice in the matter.

Despite the common belief that werewolves had no choice but to transform under a full moon, this was a half-truth. With enough years of experience a werewolf can gain control over when and how often they could transform. The younger werewolves, often unaware of what they were had no control over themselves, so they were often the most dangerous when they transformed; they were also hunted down by humans most frequently.

It was true that the presence of a full moon did make the transformation easier; it made healing faster and one's speed quicker. It was the time of the lunar cycle in which these creatures were at their prime.

This particular werewolf was the oldest among them. So he was also the one with the greatest control over his powers.

Another blond werewolf appeared in the view of this particular werewolf. This werewolf had a long scar on the left of his neck. It was the sort of scar which could have only been made by a silver blade.

He was wearing shabby clothing, with holes in several places, just as the rest of the pack. Their master only provided them with proper clothing when the werewolves were required to look presentable; The Master didn't want for them to embarrass him. The rest of the time he didn't care what they wore, even if it was unseasonable. Their master didn't consider them as anything other than intelligent beasts.

"Hello, there." The other blond werewolf greeted him. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

This particular werewolf guessed that the others didn't either, as they usually choose to eat at a different time than he did. It was fairly typical for him to eat in this room alone.

This other werewolf had a habit of hanging around this particular werewolf. The larger one didn't consider him a friend but often welcomed his company. He didn't know if the other werewolf truly wanted to be his friend or if he was around him for his own protection against some of the stronger members of the pack.

"Now, I'm not sure what this is," the other werewolf said referring to a type of slop-like stew in the bowls the werewolves were being feed that day. "But that one," he then pointed to a dark haired female werewolf, "says that if you add these," he then held up a salt and pepper shaker. "That this stuff tastes a bit better than road-kill found after week in the sun." the other werewolf then added the salt then pepper.

This particular werewolf looked down at his food.

The other werewolf shoveled some food into his mouth. "Not bad. I have eaten road kill that tasted better though."

An auburn haired werewolf tapped the other werewolf on the shoulder. "Are you Schrödinger?"

The other werewolf turned his head. "Yes; I'm Schrödinger."

The auburn haired werewolf straightened his back. "The master wants to see you in 20 minutes at his firing range."

"Will do." Schrödinger said very informally. He didn't have a reason to be formal with that werewolf. After all that one wasn't his superior. "Hey, why aren't you eating?" he said turning back to his companion across him.

This werewolf said nothing. He never said anything. Many of the other werewolves thought that this added to his intimidating quality. He never talked, smiled, or laughed and barely showed a sign of emotion.

"You should eat. If it's what I said...It really isn't half-bad." His companion said trying to get him to eat.

This particular werewolf was disturbed knowing what would happen to his companion at the range. It downright disgusted him.

Schrödinger caught this look. "I don't like it either, but what other choice do those like us have."

This particular werewolf rose abruptly from his chair. He left; his meal still on the table. That bowl would remain on the table for hours, days if he chose not to return. No one would be removing the bowl in case he came back wanting it. That was the way things were.

As the werewolf left, he slipped his hands into the pockets of his tattered trench coat. He cut across the lawn heading for the wooded section of the estate where he could have some solitude.

It disturbed him just how far he had fallen. He had never been a wealthy man, but as a human he had held a sense of pride. Now he and his kind were treated like animals. He knew that this was how the master regarded them.

He knew that a man by the name of Dante had once listed pride as a deadly sin. He wrote that it should be avoided as it would lead to one's down fall. This werewolf knew that Dante had never had to live as this pack was. He felt that they could do with some pride.

He thought about what would be happening to his companion in 20 minutes. It bothered him that Schrödinger didn't seem to mind being a moving target for the master's aim.

_'Do onto others as you would have done onto you'. _That line popped into his mind. He supposed that such divine rules only applied to humans, so their human master felt that he could do whatever he feels like.

Unaware to this werewolf, watching him were a pair of blue eyes from behind the round rimmed glasses of the master's daughter.

69696969696969696969696969

END of Ch 13

69696969696969696969696969

AN: The king that is referred to, is George VI; Father of the current queen Elizabeth in England.

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: Praying Companions

Walter eyes fell to a one inch silver cross that Abraham had started to hold.

"Do you have one?" Abraham asked referring to the cross.

The boy held out his self-carved wooden one. It was misshapen and had a bit of an unpleasant smell. Walter brought it out with embarrassment. "It's not really a good one..."

69696969696969696969696969


	15. Chapter 14: Praying Companions

**Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned**

**Chapter 14: Praying Companions**

69696969696969696969696969

Walter carried a tray with tea and biscuits from the kitchen to the sitting room on the second floor where Alfred had told Walter that Arthur was waiting with an old friend.

As he was walking up the stairs his attention fell to a portrait hanging at the top.

He had never noticed that the painting was there before for some reason.

The small plate below painting read: _Abraham van Helsing_. (1)

Walter would have instantly recognized the man, even if the tag had been missing.

He recalled the first time he had met the man.

He had been wandering the church as he often did go he was bored. He saw an old man on his knees praying in a spot was more than a little dusty.

Although Walter did not make a sound the man turned to face him.

Walter felt rather awkward at having disturbed the man's prayers.

"Forgive me, Sir." Walter said as he backed away.

"No," the old man said to him, "Why don't you join me young lad?"

Walter stood beside the man on the floor. There was silence. It seemed uncomfortable to Walter, but the old man did not seemed to have minded.

"Most people pray near the altar." Walter stated neutrally.

The old man laughed. "That is because they do not know that the Lord is where ever he is need. He is not in any place more than the other."

"Then why are you here?"

The old man laughed. "Well you have me there."

Walter had never thought about why most people had prayed by the front alter.

"May I join you?" Walter asked the old man. "My name is Walter."

The old man nodded his head. Walter got onto his knees with the old man.

The old man held out his hand. "Hello Walter. My name is Abraham Hellsing."

"I have never seen you here."

Abraham smiled. "I do not usually come here. I usually find my sanctuary in another location." Although Walter did not know this Abraham was referring to the church which had been built 

below the west portion of the Hellsing Mansion. The old man had spent sometimes days there without leaving. But no many how long he had spent there he still always felt that it was never enough.

The old man had been plagued by his sins for years, beginning with Emily's death and he was sure that it would continue until his own death. He had had such vivid nightmares of his life's most traumatic events.

In particular he had been having a reoccurring nightmare these last few years which had involved a feminine Alucard under him engaging in sex. The vampire in his dreams was crying, always crying. He had always kept the vampire in a submissive state. That was what was required to keep a monster like it under the control of the family. What had prompted such nighttime fantasies the old man could not fathom.

Alfred had practically forced the 85 year old man out of the door of his own home as he told the leader that he needed to get off the property for a change.(2)

Abraham had imagined that the butler had been hoping that he would find some park and feed the birds or something, but Abraham had found this church instead.

He had not expected to have found this boy.

He examined the boy's facial features. He watched the boy shift uncomfortable on his knees. He knew immediately by this that the boy was uncomfortable; and he was causing this. "Sorry." The old man apologized as he realized just how long he had been staring at the boy for. "You just remind me of my son when he was your age." Abraham thought about Arthur and how he had missed so much of his son's life. Not that he was there for either of his wives. He had seen his youngest child so little that he doubted that he would be able to pick Richard out of a group of children of his age group. "He's a grown man now...He has his own life..."

He wished that he could be back at a time when Arthur was the same age as the boy. Despite all the mistakes that he was still making his list of regrets seemed to have no end, and he had never 

found a way to resolve them. What was worse for Abraham was the knowledge that he had kept making these same mistakes.

Abraham imagined that was the reason the boy reminded him of Arthur so much. He had assumed that it was his own desperate desire for his little boy to be back with him.

When Abraham's mind found his current location he became aware of Walter saying out loud a verse from the bible which seemed to reflect how he was feeling.

When Walter had stopped he looked at the boy. "That is a very good verse, Walter. I shall have to find it in my bible."

Walter told Abraham exactly where it could be found.

"It must be a very special verse for you to know it so well." he said with amazement to the 8 year-old boy.

"No more than anywhere verse in the good book." he had told the old man. "I know them all." The boy had told the old man trying to keep his bragging tone to a minimum.

"How old are you, Walter?"

"I'm 8-years-old. I'll be 9 this upcoming April, sir."

Abraham was astonished. Was this 8 years boy really telling the truth? Had he memorized the entire bible? "Show me."

The boy and the Old man spend at least 3 hours together. Abraham kept flipping randomly through the book and asking Walter to tell him the book and verse numbers of whatever he would read out loud. Had also gave the location to the boy and asked him for the verse. He was able to do this perfectly. Abraham had even made up a couple of verses to test the boy. Walter had told him flat out the verse was not in there.

"I may be a priest when I grown up." Walter told the old man.

The old man smiled. "We could certainly use more soldiers of God. There is much evil in the world, Walter, but armed with Faith any man can beat the monsters in this world."

Walter eyes fell to a one inch cross that Abraham had started to hold.

"Do you have one?" Abraham asked referring to the cross.

The boy held out his self-carved wooden one. It was misshapen and had a bit of an unpleasant smell. Walter brought it out with embarrassment. "It's not really a good one..."

"Well," Abraham said as he drew a much smaller cross, than his own, from underneath his overcoat. He tried to hand it to Walter. "Why don't you have this one? It used to belong to my sister, but it has not belonged to her for a great many years." It was a silver cross which hung from a small link silver chain.

"But, sir-" Walter had started to object on the grounds that he could not take the cross as he did not even know the old man, and that such an important item should be given to someone within the family.

"I really think that if she were still alive, she would want you to have it. She was about your age when she..." Abraham trailed off. Walter turned to leave the man with his grief.

"Wait!" the man pleated. He held it out. "I really want you to take it. It would honor me to know that a boy, who had worked so hard to know the words of the Good Book to such levels, would accept this cross as his first good cross."

Walter did not know what to say to the old man. He knew that he did want it, but he still thought that the cross belonged with a member of Abraham's family. Not wanting to reject it and hurt the man he put out his hand and accepted the cross.

The man had come by the following weeks to pray with Walter in that same spot.

The old man had called Walter, Arthur on many occasions. Walter had not made a move to correct him. Walter suspected that the man at times would forget that he was not the man's son, Arthur, but he did not care. If the old man wanted to call him by a different name he would allow it for the chance to spend time with a man whom he did not have to share with the entire town.

It wasn't long after that Walter had gathered information about the old man that he learned that the man headed an organization known formally as the Royal Order of the Protestant Knights.(3)

Walter learned through eavesdropping that this organization killed unholy monsters. The more he heard the more he wanted to know. He had gone to the library seeking information the supernatural.

One day about a month before the man's death, he had received a letter which was handed to him by an old butler, he later learned was named Alfred Parker; the letter had apologized that he would not able to see the boy anymore. He informed the boy that he had grown ill and promised to visit him again if he ever got better; He never did. Walter learned not long after that the old man had died. He stood with the priest as the ceremony was held by the priest as par Abraham's wishes.

Walter had seen the old man's son; a grown man by the name of Arthur Hellsing. The blond man was wearing around his neck his fathers' one inch cross. Walter watched as many men of distinguish came to pay respects to Abraham.

Following the funeral Walter had come to believe that it was fate that introduced the old man to Walter. If he had never met that man, he would not have been interested in listening in on the confessions of the Hellsing membership.

Walter continued up the stairs where his employer and guest were still waiting for their afternoon tea.

"Ah," said a tall man Arthur's age. "This must be Richard, then."

Walter became a bit nervous as Arthur explained to Sir Wingates, that Walter was the butler and not Richard. There had been others, mostly on the staff, who had behaved the same way.

What bothered Walter more was the fact that Sir Islands had believed the same thing just last week. Both of these men were shocked when Arthur told them that Walter was not his brother, or a cousin of any distance. At first many of the staff had been convinced of this. Some of the maids had been convinced that Walter was Arthur's illegitimate son. It was true that Arthur was only 23, but the man would have been 14 at the time that Walter would have been conceived. Though this seemed unlikely to most, it was not entirely impossible. The identity of the mother however was of much more speculation to this rumor.

Oblivious to these rumors Walter had wondered so much why these people would think they were related. He did however see the stares that he would receive from the other staff.

69696969696969696969696969

Stralsund, Northern Germany...

A female werewolf sat on a living chair with her feet up as she listened to a radio drama. It was a program that involved a woman having an affair with another man other than her husband. That man happened to be the man's brother however the man's mother had told her best friend that she thought that her second son was stillborn until her cousin told her otherwise. This had lead the listeners to believe that the child was actually the woman's cousin's child which she secretly hid and had switched at birth with the stillborn. This werewolf had been listening ever since it was discovered that the woman was pregnant, but with whose child? Was the father her husband or his more handsome 'brother'?

The program stopped for a few minutes to allow the sponsor of a laundry soap company to advertise their product. (4)

She retrieved the oil for the lamp; making sure that she had it at hand well before it got dark. She had the candles ready for the night as well, but the oil lamp was safer to have burn throughout the night. She didn't know if she could stay up the entire night, though she knew that she needed to. She supposed that she could use the electrical light which hung above, but she was still unsure of the technology.

Her eyes traveled to the bound form of 'her' in the center of the room. Across from the chair she had been sitting in. 'she' was suspended into the center of a metal cube which had been braced with several metals bars and supported with padded cloth strips.

She also took this moment to ensure that the feed tube was running a steady supply of 'food' and consequently a drug which affected the creature.

The creature wiggled around. Some of the drug was wearing off. It had been happening more and more. She had made a note of this to the doctor. He had suspected that the affects of this particular drug was losing its effectiveness, but had made no action to change the drug. The female werewolf walked over to what looked like a tool-box and pulled out a needle and a small bottle. Out of that bottle she drew out an amount into the syringe. She, following the good, or rather the cruel Doctor's instructions, pushed out a small amount before putting the needle into a port-end of another tube.

The wiggling stopped as the creature was once again sedated. The female werewolf patted the still figure in the cube. "Now there." the werewolf said in a thick Irish accent. "I'll bet you are feeling much better, dear."

The Irish werewolf sat back down to listen to the remainder of the dramatic program. She loved the drama.

Nothing further was reveled in the program about the plot. She changed the station. She came across a mystery program, which was only sometimes interesting.

She wanted to curl up in the bed, but since she was there all alone, she knew that she need to stay awake until the morning when the nearest train would bring another werewolf to replace the silent werewolf who had left a day earlier than planned. She hated that he had left early. She liked him though.

She looked at the suspended figure again. She considered it and wondered about its mysterious origins. She had asked the Doctor. He had told her that she was not allowed to know such things, but she could sense that he didn't know very much about 'her' either.

Guarding this creature wasn't very difficult, as 'she' was always kept docile. She had honestly always preferred the more difficult tasks in the past.

She was beautiful, so she was usually used as an envoy to men in high positions of power, who would often pay more attention to her than to what they were agreeing upon. She often accompanied bribed police officers to scenes that held supernatural activity as she could sense such activity while they could not. Likewise she knew what she was seeing even they did not. She also knew the best ways to clean up after a clash. The master had trusted her on a couple of occasion to even act as assassin for 'the party.'(6)

She picked up the blanket that lay on the hardwood floor. As she did so a white tin of aspirin fell out. (7) She picked it up before curling the blanket around herself. She examined the tin. She knew that it belonged to her silent comrade. She debated about what was in it before she opened 

it. It did contain 2 pills of the medication, but it also contained something else. She pulled out a thin strip of paper and unfolded it. It contained a long list of names. These names seemed to span a range of nationalities. Some of them were slashed through. She decided that it was a hit list, perhaps given to him by the master. It was possible that he too was acting for the benefit of 'the party'.

She did recall him going out when they had changed shifts, when she was on watch. Perhaps that was what he had been doing. She had never asked him where he was going or what he was doing. She knew that he would not answer her anyway, but that was not the reason that she did not. They had an established don't ask, don't tell policy among them; them being she and the other four werewolves who had been assigned to guarding 'her'. It had been decided on that this female werewolf would remain on duty permanently. The other four rotated taking on the guard duty for spans of two week periods.

She was to remain there because she had been given some training by the Doctor as how to care for 'her'. The original plan had been to have more werewolves stationed there, but her master had set up a cover story for her to use. She was to claim that this house was hers, though it wasn't and was to claim that these rotating werewolves were her relatives and friends. Naturally if anyone were to see a dozen or more strangers wondering on and off the property, the neighbors were bound to get suspicious; so the number had been limited. She was to claim that the Doctor was her husband, as he would often be there to check up on the prisoner.

The five werewolves had often taken the opportunity to engaging in activities that they would not normally be allowed. For example, she had been listening to the radio programs being broadcast from England, despite the strict law now in place that forbid any media getting into Germany other than the party's.

The same was true with two of the werewolves on the guard duty. They had originally been English, but like her had been compelled to leave their native land.

Schrödinger had found a microscope in the basement of the house. She could recall when he had found it. His eyes had lit up like it was Christmas.

Then there was 'Silent Hans', as many of the werewolves had come to call him. Her roommate had told her the story behind his name. Some werewolves had been trying to move something heavy for the Doctor. The entire conversation had been in English. she was told that it was for the benefit of the new werewolf which had been recruited from Australia. The doctor had told them that they needed another set of hands. A German werewolf assured the doctor that he would get a pair of silent hands, referring to the largest werewolf among them; Schrödinger, who had been sent there as a messenger for the master, had misheard the message as the werewolf getting 'Silent Hans.' Since then that was what all the pack members had called him.

She knew that Hans was not his name. She did not know if the master knew his true name, but she was certain that she was the only werewolf who knew his birth name.

What he did she didn't know, but the list that she was still holding gave some insight as to what he might be doing.

The telephone rang. She answered it. "Hello."

"Hello, I'm calling to see how 'she' is." The Irish werewolf recognized the voice as belonging to the doctor.

"Ah, she has not changed since last time."

"I heard that Hans left early. I hope that you can stay awake until Gleeson gets there."

"I will, don't worry Herr Doktor." She knew that she had no choice. If 'she' were to escape or be freed under her watch she knew that she would pay for it. It happened while she slept she knew that she would face even stricter punishment. It wasn't as though she could lie either. She knew better than anyone that the doctor had ways of getting information from someone.

"I hope so. It was difficult enough getting 'her' into our custody. We lost many men, some of you people too. 'She' must not get loose. Make sure that you remember this."

"I will Herr Doktor. My monthly report has just been finished and-"

"You are to leave." The doctor told her.

"Leave...?"

"Only temporarily; you will return in a couple of days. Gleeson will be briefing you in further detail. "

"Is this 'party' business?"

"Not over the phone!" the doctor scolded her. "Yes and no. You will be meeting with one of the Baron's esteemed friends. He will be very interested in what you have to tell him."

69696969696969696969696969

END of Ch 14

69696969696969696969696969

AN: 'Herr Doktor' I believe that translates in English as 'mister Doctor'. ; Or something close to it. I am an English speaking person. I am not a linguist or a historian, so if I make some mistakes in either of those regards, please forgive me.

(1) – There is a reason for the difference in the names. Do not think that this is a mistake. I will explain later on why this is.

(2) – In The novel 'Dracula', Abraham van Helsing is a professor, who has taught grown men medicine. Dr. John Steward is an old student of his in the novel. I don't know how old he is but I will assume that he was 45 years old in 1898 with Dracula's defeat. So Under my time-line I will say that he was born in 1853.

(3) - Royal Order of the Protestant Knights is the official name of the Hellsing Organization

(4) – The first dramatic radio programming were catered to the female listener for the purpose of selling laundry soap to them. They became nicknamed 'Soap Operas'. When Television came into the homes these programs remained under the same. Now these television shows are referred to as 'Soaps'.

(6) – 'the party' refers to the Nazis Party, which is now in Power in Germany in the plot.

(7) – Aspirin was available in small metal tins of 12 tablets starting 1930 and continued to be sold in that form for many years after.

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: Origin Fantasies

In addition to Walter's combat skills; he had developed keen investigative skills. This was mostly born out of his early drive to find his mother; the one who had left him.

69696969696969696969696969


	16. Chapter 15: Origin Fantasies

**Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned**

**Chapter 14: Origin Fantasies**

69696969696969696969696969

AN: please review.

69696969696969696969696969

**April 1939**

Walter lied on his bed in the room which he had been given. Even after two weeks of employment by Arthur Hellsing; he still missed the familiar sounds of home mainly, of the church next door to the priest's house.

He had spent the last two weeks following around Alfred as he attended to Sir Arthur Hellsing. It was not the exciting job opportunity that he had hope that it would be, but it was a start. He hoped that Hellsing would send him on an easy mission, so that he could prove his skills.

He turned on his side. He knew that he was much more skilled than the other soldiers. He had only ever had one chance to truly test his skills; it happened one morning as he went to pray to God. He entered the building to discover a man was stealing some of the ceremonial items, such as the silver plated candle holders and the goblet from which the congregation drank the symbolism of Christ's blood.

Walter had stopped him; but the commotion had attracted the priest's attention as well. During the fight the thief only received a few slices from Walter's wires, though he knew that he could slice through almost anything. He had practiced cutting the dead carcass of a cow outside the town the previous fall with his wires. So He knew that he could have sliced through the man, but the father was there so Walter restrained himself. It was that night almost three years ago that the father discovered Walter's unusual talent.

He was a better fighter than anyone. He knew that he was. He knew that one day everyone would know his name. He knew that the name was perfect for him. The father had told him why the name Walter was chosen, but he had never felt that he could ever be anything close to a saint. But saints were very well known. Walter knew that they were prayed to as a link between heaven and earth. Being a link to the Almighty didn't seem so bad really. But Walter knew that he was not the material needed to make a saint.

He was a fighter, not like many of the saints of the past, who were largely pasivists. Walter's growing fighting ability was clearly mean for the battlefield; not the cloistered walls of a churchman.

In addition to Walter's combat skills; he had developed keen investigative skills. This was mostly born out of his early drive to find his mother; the one who had left him.

Walter did not like to think about his past very often, but it happened more frequently then he would have liked. Sometimes it only took the sight of a mother with her children in a park or while shopping.

He had heard from Father Dornez about the night that he had been found. It had been raining all night. The priest had come in earlier Sunday morning to check if the new roof was leaking. Apparently the men, who did the roof, had vanished very suddenly so the priest was suspicious of the workmanship.

That was when the priest found him on the altar.

The priest had saved everything that was with the baby. Walter had brought everything with him. He still had the basket, the blanket, the garments, and even the letter.

When he was young he would cuddle up the blanket. Sometimes late at night he would sit down and analyze the letter.

He was able to conclude a few things about the letter it was certainly written by someone of high education. It was also written on expensive paper. Such paper was specially made only by order.

The quality of the other items such as the blanket, the garments and even basket, were high, nothing about them led Walter to any new clues.

Like many people, Walter had filled in the holes of evidence with his own fantasy. He sometimes imagined that he was the son of some distant prince or the product of some forbidden love; perhaps between a noblewoman and some powerful warrior knight; a man who would be considered unbeatable on the battlefield. He had concluded that only that would explain his skills.

Walter read a great deal more than his peers. He knew that he had read the bible more times through than the priest who had adopted him. His favorite books were mysteries, though as he aged his mind began to reflect on the old children's tales.

Many stories were told of 'foundlings'(1), children who were discovered as he was. In many tales these children were of royal birth, but reared by lowly peasants. This was probably what sparked Walter's fantasies of having high class parents. Though in many of these stories the mother would leave behind a token would be traced and eventually lead to a reunion of the parent with the child.

Walter sighed. These were children's stories after all. Unless you count the letter, blanket, basket, and garments, which seemed to only be there for the child's safety and comfort, Walter's mother did not leave behind anything traceable.

The fact that she did not leave behind any definite proof of her identity, did not remove his desire to meet his mother.

Walter had always felt that he was of higher birth than his peers. He had always behaved more of a gentleman compared to his peers, except when he encountered people whom he felt were undeserving of much respect; the thief did not deserve any such treatment for example.

Walter had told the priest that he had officially given up on finding her and had decided that he need to find a place which would allow his talent and breeding to mix well together. When he learned of the Hellsing organization, he thought that he had found that place. The Priest had believed him. Walter tried to believe that he had as well, but he couldn't. The boy tossed to his other side. He now faced the window.

His hand traced to the small silver cross on his chest, as he wondered if his mother was looking at the moon, at the same time that he was. Was she also thinking about him? Was she wondering about how he was? He wondered if she had given him another name. ; A more suitable name.

He wondered about her. What is her name? What sort of things does she enjoy? What was her favorite color, animal, season? He wondered about a great deal of things about her. Many of these things were random bits of information, but what Walter really wanted to know was how similar he was to his mother.

He wondered what her voice sounded like. Was it soft or stern? What would it sound like if she were to sing him a lullaby?

He wondered what she looked like. His child's mind had constructed his mother to be a very feminine version of him; He had always pictured that she had long dark hair and deep blue eyes. He had always pictured her in a blue and white floral spring dress.

The staff had celebrated the boy turning 9 years-old. It was here that Walter learned about a tradition of making a wish as one blows out the candles on the birthday cake. There was only thing that he wanted above all else. He had asked God for the very same thing.

He had prayed to God almost every year that his mother would come back to him.

Since he was young he had always held a belief that that his mother might return to him on that day. Another birthday...another year had passed and yet she had not appeared.

69696969696969696969696969

Arthur sat across from his best friend from collage, Hugh Islands. The man had also recently inherited a position at the round table after his own father's untimely death. His father had been half of Abraham's age. Island's father had died from cancer. It was sad and a surprise for everyone. But Arthur reasoned that the two young men having the same loss made it slightly easier on them. The two men could seek comfort in each other's words, the same ways that they had when the stress of collage weighed on them.

Arthur took a sip from his glass. "I don't understand."

"huh." said Islands across from him.

"Why am I the only one who sees a problem with this? Germany annexed Austria more than a year ago and no one else cares? Doesn't Prime Minister Neville Chamberlain care? And how can Germany be building up its army. What about the treaty?"

"The Treaty of Versailles?"

"Yes. Does it not say that they are not allowed to build up their military? What reason did they have to do that?"

"Arthur. Unless you have also been ignorant there is a war being fought between China and Japan."

"And what; Does Germany think that Japan is going to invade them too!"(2) remarked Arthur incredulously.

Islands took another sip of his tea. "I imagine that being aware of a war can remind one of how vulnerable they could be. Besides Arthur, telling a country that they can't have a large enough military to defend themselves might be...a little too unfair. Germany has learned its lesson, Arthur."

"I don't know Hugh;" Arthur said looking down at his own reflection in his tea, "this just doesn't feel right to me..."

69696969696969696969696969

END of Ch 14

69696969696969696969696969

AN:

(1) A foundling is an old term used largely before the establishment of orphanages, in which the person who found the child could either choose to adopt the child or to put the child into servitude (slavery).

Although not a story of a foundling, Cinderella, hold the essentials of many of these stories. She was born to noble parents. Following her the death of her parents, her step mother, basically forced the girl to work. Instead of finding a blood relative, as they are all dead, the story has her find a husband in the prince. I do not think of Walter as a Cinderella, this is just a familiar tale to convey what a typical foundling fairytale fate.

(2) - A war began between China and Japan in 1937. It is known as the Sino-Japanese war. It later joined with the conflict in Europe.

Germany annexed Austria in March 1938. To annex a county is basically to walk in to a different country and declare that that county is now part of one's own. There may or may not be a physical fight with this. Anyone watch Family guy on TV. There was a bit of a spoof one episode. Remember Johio, the newest province of Peteroria

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: The Monster Awakens

"Since I am the head of house, how about you just call me Arthur when we are alone, but when there are others you must call me Master. How does that sound. "

69696969696969696969696969


	17. Chapter 16: Awaken

**Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned**

**Chapter 16: The Monster Awakens **

69696969696969696969696969

AN:

To answer a question about hair color and infants: many babies born with light colored hair experience a darkening of the hair before their first birthday; sometimes before their first month of life. The hair color that a child is born with, depending on their genetics, may or may not be permanent. This is most common in children of European decent; particularly for those born with blond and sometimes red hair. This had been called 'baby-blond' hair.

The best indication of permanent hair color is simply by looking at the family of the child. If everyone has dark hair, expect the same from the child. If there (are/is a) blond parent(s) or grandparent(s), then the likelihood that it is permanent is greater. This is just a basic explanation.

The same is true with eye color. Many children are born with very blue eyes, but not all will keep that color. Sometimes they will change to a darker color, brown even. This is where the phrase 'baby-blues' comes from; these are usually referring to the blue eyes that stay blue. The song 'Centerfold' by J. Geils Band, (I think that is the band...) makes a reference to 'baby blues'.

Depending on your background, you may notice this as you look at any old baby photos at home and compare them to the grown person.

Please review.

69696969696969696969696969

Arthur Hellsing descended the staircase into the basement.

While reading his father's journal, Arthur discovered a passage explaining that the vampire, Alucard had been imprisoned in a secure cell. He had been told this by his father, but the entry was more specific with more details on how this was done and where it was located.

Arthur had dedicated some of his free time to reading about the vampire, Alucard's past as Dracula, and his history as the impaler of the crusades. Although Arthur had been made to learn the history of Christianity, he had never truly cared as much about the past as he should have. He had gone back to his text book, to learn about the historical character known as Vlad the impaler. Alucard's identity as Dracula from Bram Stoker's novel shocked him. He had read the novel, a gift given to him by Mr. Islands, but never would have ever expected to meet the creature.

Arthur's mind had been plagued by what Mr. Islands had regarded as some minor issues in Germany. Arthur was worried about the change of political power and a growing military force in Germany; he was concerned that these topics in his mind might somehow affect Great Britain. He thought that even if Hugh was right and he was just being paranoid, he would have rather have the 'big guns' ready. He had decided to wake up his father's 'special servant'.

He came to a cell door which had on it an odd circle extending around the door. He did not know the purpose of the marking, but recalled the instructions which his father left in the passage. His father said that if it was ever necessary to wake the beast, to enforce the seal and to announce one self's as the head of the family.

He unlocked the door and gazed at the dried up corpse/ figure sitting in a corner. It had white hair and did not resemble the vampire that he had known in his younger days.

"Are you really Alucard?" he thought aloud. He observed the bindings which held the vampire in the corner.

Arthur performed the seal re-enforcement ritual as outline in his father's notes. He then drew out a sac containing some of his own blood.

He poured it into the vampire's mouth. He saw a sudden movement of the vampire before stumbling backwards.

For a moment the vampire and Arthur looked each other in the eye.

The vampire seemed to be confused. "Master...?" Then he seemed to be afraid.

"Yes," Arthur said standing up, "I am your Master. I am Arthur Hellsing head of the Hellsing family and Hellsing organization."

"Young, master Arthur." the vampire acknowledged.

"Yes, it is me. It seems that you have been down here for many years; 9 as far as I can tell."(1)

"Yes," The vampire mused, "That sounds about right." The vampire took in Arthur's more mature features. He looked a lot like his father, Abraham. But as Alucard looked at the grown man, he noticed two very important physical differences; Arthur had blond hair and pale blue eyes. When the vampire first open his eyes he thought that perhaps the scientist had found what human had sometimes referred to as the fountain of youth. The vampire was relieved to learn that this man was not Abraham, but then... "What of your father, Master Abraham?"

"Oh," Arthur starched his neck. "My father died about three months ago."

"Please except my condolences on your loss, young master." the vampire did not truly feel sorry for the man's demise, only that the human had died without the vampire being able to exact some sort of revenge. Worse yet, that he had not had a hand in the event.

"Thank you Alucard. Since I am the head of house how about you just call me Arthur when we are alone, but when there are others you must call me Master. How does that sound. "

Alucard heard the entire idea, but his mind lingered on the 'alone' part. He had been 'alone' with the man's father and he knew very well how things turned out from then. Alucard quickly searched the man's fingers and discovered that the man was not displayed any signs of being married. His fear that the son would use him as the father did was starting to take root in his mind. It had been painful enough for him.

A frightening thought occurred to him: 'What if I were to get pregnant again?' Alucard knew that Arthur was different from his father; assuming of course that he had not changed too much since he had been a boy. The man also knew that he could change his shape into a feminine form. The vampire considered that Arthur might want to keep the child in such a situation. Abraham had been a scientist; Arthur had never given any leaning toward that field of study. He supposed that the largest problem would be the politics of it all. The vampire's mind started to play out such a scene in his mind. He supposed that it would mean that his first child would have a brother or sister. But as he remembered that the father of his first one was Abraham...so that would mean that any child that Alucard bore from Arthur would have both a brother and an uncle in his first born...Alucard knew that the situation was messed up but then again a near immortal corpse, a male one at that, bearing and giving birth to a living human child was even more messed up.

It was true that he would be able to identify another pregnancy earlier. If Arthur didn't want it, in such a situation He could find a way to abort it or he could run the same road as the last time. This sounded very logical when he thought about these things as he was now without such a concern, but parting with one child was difficult enough he did not think that he could do it again.

The vampire heard the snapping of fingers. "Alucard!" Alucard look up to meet eyes with the man. "Good you came back. As I was saying, I need you to do what you did for my father." Arthur explained having no idea of how Alucard's mind might misinterpret the words.

Alucard recoiled a little. He then reminded himself about Arthur's ignorance.

The human gave a small look of confusion before he undid his inhuman slave, as he did the new master asked the creature to follow him. He took Alucard to the room which he had discovered long ago belonged to the vampire.

"I had it cleaned for your return." Arthur said motioning to the coffin and then to the room in general. Arthur remembers going to the room after reading the passage about Alucard's imprisonment. He had gone down to that room more out of curiosity than anything else. He had found a great many items of curiosity there. Among these items included baby bottles and mountains of book each having been bookmarked on pages regarding pregnancy and childcare. As Arthur understood, vampires reproduced asexually, meaning that to make another a vampire they did not need another vampire. Arthur, ignorant to Alucard's past pregnancy, concluded that Alucard must have simply been curious about the differences in how vampire's and humans reproduce themselves.

Alucard could smell human sweat, it was something which he had always hated, but after nine years of smelling next to nothing, he took the scent into his nostrils with pleasure. To Alucard it seemed like freedom. It was ironic, that the scent of humans had at that time resembled freedom to the captured vampire, as if was humans who had enslaved him.

"There were some books in here; they were returned to my father's library...my library." As Arthur thought about the fact that everything which had been his father's was now his; the vampire's own mind was moving in circles wondering if Arthur might have noticed the common link between all of the books.

"Since you like to read," Arthur began pulling a black leather book from his pocket, "I thought that this book would be most fitting." He handed it to Alucard. "In fact, I order you to read the entire book."

Alucard looked down at the book. To discover with fascination that it's title was in fact his old identity.

_**Dracula**_

by Bram Stoker

His fascination started to grow as he wondered why his name was here. 'Was this sort of biography on his life?' He wondered.

"Are you not going to ask why you must read this?" Arthur asked sounding somewhat disappointed.

"I must read it because that is what you wish of me." Alucard answered blandly.

"This book was written by a man named Bram stoker. He was commissioned by my father to write a novel to give events of the time which you arrived in England a fictitious account to provide to the masses; to cause anyone who dug into the matter to be ridiculed. The topic of the supernatural, vampires in particular, are to be kept a secret from the public. It is filled with many half-truths so do not be surprised if you find some information to be inaccurate."

"Someone wrote a book...about what happened?" The vampire felt shame radiating throughout his whole body. Did the world know of his downfall, his loss of everything to the point at which he had been reduced to Abraham's bred bitch?

Arthur looked at the vampires with some concern. "Alucard, I am not my father. I know what he did to you. He wrote everything in his journal." the man said trying to comfort the vampire.

Alucard fought back a snort. He knew that Arthur did not know of his rape, as even Abraham had not been able to recall that. (2)

"Well I am still trying to sort through my father's affairs, so I will send someone for you if I need you." the man said turning to leave.

"That is not needed. I will know."

"What?" Arthur said turning to the vampire. "What was that?"

"Perhaps the old master did not record this, or perhaps he was not aware of it, but when I was bound to your family, there was a mental link made between Hellsing head of family and myself." Arthur listened intently. "You see, master, it is not necessary to sent someone, for if you call out to me I will come to you, my master." The vampire said as he bowed.

Arthur said nothing but simply left not sure if this mental bond was a good thing or not.

69696969696969696969696969

In Germany...

A young woman of 22, wearing her dark hair in two long braided pigtails, hid watching her father and his 'friends' draped in black cloaks forming a circle. Her farsighted eyes examined the scene below her.

Those eyes came to rest on a center piece rug bearing a cross with its edges curved inward forming a circular pattern.

She put her left hand on her chest, where the same symbol could be found underneath her clothes; tattooed on her skin next to her heart.

The men started to chant in some language which she did not understand. This was usual as in addition to having a good command of her native tongue, she fluently spoke French, English, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, and was able to recognize many other languages.

She readjusted her round-rimmed glasses which had migrated down too far over the freckled portions of her face.

As she watched an odd ritual she noticed that she was being watched by a very tall, very strong male werewolf, whom she had watched for many years. She blushed with excitement when she thought about the blond werewolf. But then he made a gesture, he was sure that only she would understand, for her to leave.

She knew that she was not allowed to be there. She had never been allowed to be there, ever since she was a child she had been told that it was forbidden to her. Of course that had not stopped the young sniper from achieving her aim: to understand why it was that these men would gather on a monthly basis.

After see that the pretty black haired aristocrat did not leave, He glared at her more intensely.

She knew that he could not do anymore than that without giving her presence away. She knew that he did not want to do that. She knew that she didn't want him to get into trouble over her either; so she left for bed, planning to practice her shot in the range tomorrow morning.

69696969696969696969696969

END of Ch 15

69696969696969696969696969

AN:

(1) – Arthur is using his father's journal entry to date this. The man has not seen Alucard since he was a young child in chapter 6: Seal Torture

(2) – As revealed in earlier chapters, Abraham does have some memories of that night, but he has only ever recalled this in his dreams. Abraham attributes this to some unconscious dark dominating fantasy. He doesn't know that it actually happened. It was rape as Alucard had refused, but Abraham had said in other words: 'too bad, slave.'

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: Ghost

Walter jumped off the furniture. "What the hell!"

69696969696969696969696969


	18. Chapter 17: Ghost

**Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned**

**Chapter 17: Ghost**

69696969696969696969696969

AN: I would like to take this time to inform the readers that since I am writing from the point of view of some characters which have deplorable views on human life, (cough Nazis) I may write something which many will find offensive. These are **not** my beliefs! Do not burn me in a review.

Oh, and please review... nothing rude please...

69696969696969696969696969

**1939**

Walter tossed and turned in his bed. The day had been longer than he would have hope. Hellsing was not particularly demanding as far as serving him; the man did choose to do many of his own things on his own, but the Knight seemed to leave behind an unnatural amount of a mess behind him where ever he went.

Walter turned to his other side. 'How can one man make so much of a mess?' he wondered to himself as he waited for sleep to take him.

Sleep did not come. Walter cursed to himself. He would be expected to wake up early in the morning to begin his duties. He knew that lack of sleep would make his duty difficult.

Walter decided to get out of bed and find something to do. It was better than just lying there becoming frustrated.

He first headed to the drawing room on the third floor. The room had a good view of the estate and Walter had never seen it at night. However when he got there he heard two voices: Arthur's and the voice of some woman. There was also a great amount of other noises which Walter, being nine years old did not yet understand.

He next headed over the main library, thinking that he might read a book. He had always been there giving Arthur tea in the day time. As he pushed the doors open, the room seemed somewhat creepy in Arthur's opinion. Nevertheless, he looked through the collection of books. He first looked for mystery novels. He came across a novel entitled _Frankenstein_. It was an old book and not one that he had ever read before so he sat down at one of the chesterfields several feet from the master's chair, which was sitting sideways to the fire. (1) He lit the fire and started to read through the book, sitting in the closest spot to the fireplace.

At about quarter to three, as Walter, the training butler, was drifting off, he was fully woken by the image of a figure appearing through the lit fireplace.

Walter jumped off the furniture. "What the hell!"

The figure was dressed in a dark suit covered over with an old Victorian style red trench coat. This figure was not wearing a normal straight-tie; it instead was an intricately knotted red bowtie. On the top of its head it wore a wide, floppy brimmed red fedora hat. On its feet it wore large leather riding boots. His hands was gloved, each hand with a plain white glove.

Walter couldn't help but stare at the odd figure. Then it had started staring at him as the figure noticed for the first time that he was not alone in the library. Walter had expect to see the figure was burnt the figure was not touched by the fire. He wondered if the attire was somehow fire proof, but he doubted it as he noticed that nothing had been affected by the flame, not even the figure's hair.

The longer Walter looked the more he felt that there was something wrong with this stranger. There seemed to be an aura, which he had never before felt. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stick up. It felt like danger; it was as though there was a predictor nearby.

The two stared at one another for far too long. Walter briefly wondered why

Walter continued to look at the figure that stood in the moonlight coming through the window. The figure had crimson eyes and produced a smile full of white teeth, which seem to include a set of fangs.

The two just looked at each other for a minute before the strange figure continued on to whatever destination it was headed. Walter watched with shock as the figure 'shifted' through the wooden door which led into the library.

Walter moved over the fire place and moved his hand toward the fire, no close enough to be burned, but close enough to confirm that the fire was indeed there. Next he went to the door to verify to himself the wood was indeed solid. He then went back and forth between the two points as his logical mind searched for some rational explanations to how someone had just walked through two solid objects, one of which was also contained a fire, which did not harm the figure.

Walter held the facts up together in his mind.

The figure had moved through the wall.

It wasn't burnt when it moved through the fire.

It was dressed in old Victorian style clothing.

Something in Walter's mind told him that the figure was not of this world. This was not a fact however Walter felt so confident that it was true that he added.

Walter, who had developed a love of sir, Arthur Doyle's works, mainly those novels featuring Sherlock Holmes, recalled a bit of logic which the detective had once explained: When one has ruled out what simply cannot be, no matter how unlikely it is, whatever remains, no matter how impossible it seemed was bound to be the truth.

After examining the places which he had seen the figure move through it then occurred to the boy that there was only one answer to the problem at hand. The figure was a ghost. How else could it have done what it did?

Walter also thought about the ghost's clothing: Victorian time period. Walter knew that no shop sold such clothing. Then there were the boots. They were Leather riding boots. Walter knew that most people had embraced the relativity new invention of the automobile and thus few people still rode horses as a means of transportation. Walter knew that Arthur Hellsing did not own any horses, but Alfred had pointed to a bare spot once and told the boy that there had once been a barn full of horses in that place.

Walter decided that the figure was a ghost of some previous occupant who had once lived there. It struck Walter as odd that the figure had looked to be in his 20's. 'He must have died from some disease.' Walter thought. Walter knew that in the mid 1800's there was an epidemic of tuberculosis in the region that had killed many people. (2)

Walter put out the fire and headed off to bed.

On his way Walter had walked around the house looking at the old portraits that lined the hall he looked closely at them with the light from his lantern. He only found once portrait who wore a similar outfit; it belonged to Abraham Hellsing. Walter knew that the ghost had not been that man. For one, the man had died at a ripe old age; the ghost was of a younger man. Another thing was that the two did not resemble each other in the least bit.

Once in his bed the boy thought about the prospect of living in a haunted house. He supposed that it would liven up his dull duties. He didn't know if he believed what he had saw was true, He decided after a half-hour of lying in bed not to say anything to anyone about his encounter with the ghost; He doubted that anyone would believe him. He had already been teased by some soldiers about being just a kid, telling him that he need to run off to school to practice his arithmetic's and some other things which were meant to belittle him. The last thing he need was to be teased about this.

69696969696969696969696969

"Walter" Arthur asked the young butler in training.

Walter felt a tinge of guilt as he realized that he had been drifting off while making the afternoon tea.

"I'm fine, sir, I just am a bit tired."

"Why don't you, go get some rest Walter," Arthur said looking up from the paper. "Alfred has everything." The older butler nodded.

Walter though for a fraction of a minute before telling Arthur that he would just needs to make himself some tea to perk himself up.

Arthur nodded and carried on reading the paper, before asking Alfred if Sir Wingates was able to meet with him on such short notice. Alfred told him that the man was but had requested a change of location

Alfred went on to say that the person by the name, Alucard had returned last night from his journey. Walter did not know who this Alucard was, He might have wondered if not for his struggle to stay awake, which despite the tea was not helping him.

Alfred tapped Walter on the shoulder and informed him that Arthur wanted to be left alone. The old man then suggested that they dust off the large and numerous staircases. Walter nodded, but inwardly he groaned; this was not what he had pictured his employment to the Hellsing family would be.

69696969696969696969696969

A fat short man of 25 years sat down on a sitting chair.

A tall, very thin man in a vested shirt and a pair of trousers stood in front of him. His long hair, kept back in a ponytail had on a couple of occasions made others mistaken him for a woman.

"That is very interesting Doctor, but I wish to discuss your report. You are very...ambiguous in many places. Tell me Doctor what are the results?" the fat man said directly to the man before him, who was only two years older than him.

The doctor shifted on his feet. "Discovery takes time..."

"Have you been able to stop the aging process?"

The Doctor thought about how to answer this. He had made some progress, but he knew that it was not enough. The trials with the dogs had given mixed results. Dogs were chosen because they grew about 7 times faster than humans did. Many of the puppies had seemed to have a slowed growth rate, but it had been uncertain if the results could be duplicated in human subjects.

The human subjects had been gathered by the werewolves. They were selected based on their ethnic status; all needed to be impure. They all had to be under the age of 12. Children were chosen for their rapid growth. Since these children grew so quickly in a span of only a few years, they were the optimal subjects. Their high growth rate meant that it could be measured quickly if and when they had stopped aging. This was much more difficult with adults.

The doctor had believed twice that he had the desired results. The first time they had noticed that some of the children had stopped developing, but they came to understand that all they had done was delay puberty. The second time was the result of accidental interference with the hormone that regulated growth. All they had done was to stunt the growth, the children had still aged. These failures frustrated the doctor. Neither of these failures had resulted in any growth of understanding; they were both useless failures.

"I believe that we need some more time, Second Lieutenant." The doctor said as he moved a long strand of blond hair out of his face.

"Time? Time is not friendly." The fat man, having reached what he thought was his peak physical age did not want to get any older than he was. Though too young to have fought in the Great War, he had heard stories of battle. He wanted to fight in the next war, and then the next one after that and the next one etc. he knew that he could not do that as a fragile old man."Tell me about the other project?"

The Doctor had hoped that the fat man would not ask about the other secret project, the one that involved the werewolves.

"Doctor." the fat man verbal prodded.

"They are all dead." The doctor had not known a better way to say that.

"All of them?"

"All of them; even the children which we had included. We will need more subjects." the doctor said as he readjusted his ordinary glasses.

The Doctor knew that finding more adult subjects would be simple. They were enemies of the party taken from prisons, and some were kidnapped from their homes.

The children were a more difficult task. The werewolves had 'adopted' many of the children. Many had literally been taken from their mother's side and as they were playing their backyards. Nearly all were the children of 'sub-humans'. (3) So the use of these children did nothing to bother their standard of ethics. But the Doctor, Second Lieutenant and Baron all knew that there was a limit to the number of children that could acquired for experimentation. Taking too many too quickly would only raise alarm with various authorities.

"Then we will replace them and try again." the fat Second Lieutenant told the Doctor neutrally. "Was that werewolf telling the truth?"

"Of course! I interrogated her myself before bring her here!" The Doctor felt somewhat offended.

"Remarkable. Remarkable! Don't you think that it is Doctor?"

69696969696969696969696969

END of Ch 16

69696969696969696969696969

AN:

(1) – I used the word chesterfield because I believe that is a term more used in Britain. I also feel that the word implies lavishness, while couch or sofa implies comfort. These may seem to go together, but from personal experience I know that they do not always.

(2) – A lot of people in England, and other places in the world, died of tuberculosis 1800's. The infection is now curable with antibiotics, but back then it was as good as a death sentence. Many regions were evacuated. Many places were quarantined; there was buildings used as places to quarantine sick individuals.

(3) – 'Untermenschen' meaning 'sub-human' is the term Nazis used for Gypsies (Roma), Jews, Communists, Poles, darker-skinned individuals, any 'non-whites' from African, Middle Eastern, Asiatic and Latin American origin. This also included Homosexuals and the disabled (included those with physical and mental illness/ conditions)

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: New Mission

"My old master took back the gun which he gave me. I will need it along with a few magazines of blessed silver bullets." Alucard turned to face Arthur. "When do we leave?"

69696969696969696969696969


	19. Chapter 18: New Mission

**Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned**

**Chapter 18: New Mission**

69696969696969696969696969

AN: please review.

69696969696969696969696969

A large werewolf lay in bed. He was dreaming that he was in an old meadow, when he slowly became aware of a pair of lips on his. He then felt a draft in his nether region. He then felt a hand on his...His eyes snap open. He then pushes the woman off his bed.

"Oww." she said as she hit the floor. She looked up at him from the floor.

'Silent Hans' looked his master's daughter in the eye. It was a cold look. He had previously held no malice toward her. In fact it was among the werewolf's virtues that he should not hold the sins of the father to the son, or in this case, daughter.

She could see the look in his eyes only because of the moon light shining through the old window of the dark cabin. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I just wanted to..." she stammered.

'Silent Hans' got up from his bed and put back on all of the clothing that she had removed. He then turned his attention to Schrödinger's bunk. It was empty. The werewolf wondered where his companion had gone to. The werewolf pulled his tattered trench coat on. He gave the girl on the floor on last look before leaving the small cabin to the outside weather.

He knew what she had wanted to do. He wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. Not that she wasn't attractive, she was. That problem lay in his decision not to do that sort of thing.

'How dare her!' He thought. 'How dare she do that to me while I slept!' It angered him that she would do something so disrespectful to him. He may be kept by her father, but that did not mean that he was her toy.

He had given his word to God! To God, that he would not engage in such behavior. He wasn't going to let some rich girl destroy that. She would not make him break that sacred promise.

He spotted Schrödinger by the mess. He wondered what he was doing there.

The werewolf had in his hand some coins. "Hello, Hans!" he said excitedly. "How did your talk with the young mistress go? The way that she sounded, it must have been important." the other werewolf gasped. "Was it party business? It was wasn't it?"Schrödinger felt a bit jealous as he thought about how much more use Hans was to the master than he was; about how much more the master trusted him, or seemed to. "Look what she gave me." Schrödinger showed 'Silent Hans' the money that she had given him in exchange to be left alone with Schrödinger's roommate. He seemed very excited. It had been a long time since he had had so much money.

'Silent Hans' did not believe that Schrödinger knew what she had planned, but he still felt that he could have strangled Schrödinger. As the moments tick on he became to believe without a doubt that He could have killed the other werewolf there where he stood.

Schrödinger saw the larger one's angry look. "Is something wrong?"

'Silent Hans' just left Schrödinger with his 30 pieces of silver as he wondered off to nowhere in particular. (1)

69696969696969696969696969

Alucard lied in his coffin as he had done many day in the past and expected that he would many days in the future wondering about the events of the past few weeks.

He just returned from his journey to Ireland, Germany and many other countries. He had been looking for the Wolf-girl, but he had not any luck with the search. He had meant to meet with the were-wolf after giving birth, but Abraham had had different plans for him. He had wondered many times if the werewolf had gone looking for him as he had done.

He wondered if organization such as the section 13 or Hellsing had gotten to her in the 9 years that he had been in hibernation. He knew that she was one of the last of her kind. 'Did that mean that I have just witnessed the end of a race of creatures much like my own?' He wondered.

He hoped his master would be pleased that he had finished the novel by Stoker. He had found the book a disappointment though. He recalled Arthur telling him that many human used the book as their primary source on vampires. After going through the book, he noticed quickly that it did not say that the sun would harm him. 'So why did those men think that it would', he wondered. (2)

Something had concerned Alucard as he had read the book. Less of it was familiar than he felt it should have been. Many of the characters seemed much more foreign to him than they should have been. He could not recall how he had come to desire a property in England in the first place. Even worse, much worse was the fact that Alucard found that he had no recollection of Jonathan Harker's stay in his castle. Reading the writing on the novel from Mr. Harker's point of view seemed very distant. The man mentioned three female vampires. Though Alucard could briefly recall these three fledglings, he didn't have a clue how they had ended up in his castle, under his command.

After thing about this he could only conclude one thing: the complete binding restrictions which were placed on him had also sealed away much of his memories of the past. He did not know if this was Abraham's intention or merely a side effect. The more he tried to remember the more gaps in his memory he discovered. He could remember his early childhood and some bits here and there as Vlad the impaler and later as Dracula. He could remember his capture, but not his defeat. Among His strongest memories included all the things that Abraham had done to him: The torture, the insults, and his rape. He wondered why all the things that he had forgotten, he could not forget these things.

The remaining memories were not all negative. One thing that he did remember clearly was his pregnancy and his baby. He remembered that the baby had meant more to him than anything had ever. He could remember finding it a safe haven but he could not recall where it had been. He could not recall when he had given birth or if he had named the baby boy. But he could remember the most basic of feeling he had towards the child. He loved the child. That was odd in itself that he should love anything but he did. He loved his son; the boy was somewhere out there. The vampire had hoped that his son would have found a home with parents that loved both him and each other.

His mind thought about finding the child and bringing him there to live with him. He wondered if Arthur would allow it. But then that small voice in his mind reminded him of his thoughts the day the child was born. Being the son of a monster would be horrible news for an adult and devastating for a child. His child would still be a child, so it made the idea fall apart.

Was he really so selfish that he would crush that child's chance at a normal life just to satisfy his own desire to have the boy with him? He had told himself years ago that the child would be better not to know him. Not knowing that he was born to a man-shaped monster who had masqueraded as a human female just long enough to conceive him. Not knowing how his biological father had treated Alucard like shit under his shoe. Not knowing that he had been born to a slave; that he might still qualify as slave if he ever returned.

Even if Alucard were to bring the boy back if by some chance he found the child, the boy would almost certainly have moved backward with their progress. The boy had been a bastard; an illegitimate child. According to the law the boy was entitled to nothing that had once been Abraham's. All that had already been divided up between his two legitimate sons, from what Alucard understood. Then there was the matter of the request from proof. The vampire could not prove paternity. (3)

The vampire decided that it was for the best after all that he not searches for the boy. 'The boy', he thought, 'would probably be already training to take over for his adoptive father.'(4) He had decided that the boy had by then found a home and it would be wrong to disrupt the family.

The vampire wondered how things might have been different. He wondered if he had told Abraham if the human would have accepted the boy, despite the child's 'mother' being a vampire. He wondered if the man out of some sense of honor would have taken care of the child, while denying it any of his love. He did not expect that Abraham would have ever loved it. The conversation they had had once before told Alucard this, as he recalled how Abraham had felt about a human and vampire reproducing together. He had called such a child a 'supernatural mutt'. He wondered if it was as he had thought from nearly the beginning, if the man would had aborted the child regardless of what stage the pregnancy was in.

His thoughts moved to Arthur. The man was kinder to him than Abraham had ever been. He had allowed Alucard to journey without him.

Alucard had been summoned to the drawing room on third floor. The vampire had started to phase through the ceiling when he discovered that Arthur was not yet finished with his night-company. Alucard was relived to discover that the single man had a sexual outlet, which hopefully meant that he would not demand such service from him.

The vampire had decided that he would wait in the library as he waited for his new master to finish with his night-guest. To Alucard's surprise and annoyance there was a young boy already sitting in there? The boy had seemed very alarmed at his ability to phase through solid objects, as most human would be.

Alucard started at the boy for a moment wondering if he was Richard, Arthur's younger brother, from Abraham's second marriage. 'No,' he decided. That boy is much too old to be Richard. A servant, he had wondered.

The vampire also considered that perhaps he was the son of one of Arthur's friends.

Alucard examined the boy. The vampire had a feeling There was something about this boy which was different from the other humans. He didn't know what it was.

Alucard could have sat down next to the boy, and asked these questions, but decided that the boy, would find his action possibly hostile and what would be worst was the likely prospect of having the boy inquire about how he phased through the wall. He did not want to frighten the boy unnecessarily, especially since he did not know who he was.

Alucard continued on as he headed off to the music room. He phased through the doors on the way out not caring if he had alarmed the boy more.

69696969696969696969696969

Alucard waited a while for his master to bid his guest good-bye. Were Alucard a much younger creature he might have wondered what was taking them so long.

Arthur examined Alucard new look. Sir Islands had spoken to him about some rumors which had started to fly around about him having a certain sexual fetish. This was the result of his guests seeing Alucard's attire and hearing the vampire refer to Arthur as 'master'.

He noticed immediately that the vampire seemed to favor red. The Human thought that perhaps it reminded the creature of blood. He had honestly expected the creature to wear complete black.

"Hello, Alucard."

"Good evening Master." The vampire answered. The vampire read the man's thoughts. The creature did not know what brought about his chose of clothing. Alucard had considered many looks. But for reason unknown to him he settled on a look that seemed like something from a distant memory.

He wore clothing one would expect to see a man wearing in the Victorian era. He wore a charcoal suit, and an intricately knotted red bowtie. He wore leather riding-boots and a red fedora hat with a wide brim. He thought that this combination made his look both acceptable and presentable, but then he had added a long red trench coat to perfect his new look.

"I see that you have dressed a little better." Alucard recalled what his master had said last time they had met.

Arthur had eyed the vampire's tight binding suit. "_We need to do something about your dress code. You need to look more appropriate. You need to be better dressed."_

Alucard had felt that it was better what that he had not had to approach his master to ask for it.

He had asked Abraham for the option of closing his own clothing. Though the idea had been shot down by Abraham. He had been in the past ordered to wear the Hellsing uniform, despite that fact that neither he nor the other soldiers like seeing it on him.

"There was something important which you wanted to discuss with me." the vampire addressed Arthur.

"Yes, Alucard; I have been going through my father's notes and he reports that one many occasions he had to... disciple you for your disobedience. I want you to know that I will try to be fair with what I expect from you, but I will not tolerate direct disobedience and I will punish you for it. Am I clear Alucard?"

"Yes, Master." The vampire nodded. He had expected this talk to come much sooner. It still guessed that based on his experience with his current master, that the man would be less cruel.

"There was something else though, Alucard." Arthur pulled out a sheet of paper. "Lord Wellington, wrote me a letter less than a week ago telling me of some suspicious behavior on the part of one of his stable men, observed by many others including himself. He wrote me this letter asking for help."

"You are having me hunt down this one vampire?" Alucard sounded somewhat offended.

"Well, Alucard when I spoke with the lord on the telephone, he told me that since the time that he wrote the letter more of his employees having been acting strangely. This suggests that there may be more by now."

"Are you sending me alone for this mission? Before I was locked away," the vampire said trying to hide the bitter tone, "I wrote in a report that I was capable of doing these hunting trips without assistance."

Arthur sighed. "I have read the report, Alucard. If it were just the one vampire I might have sent just you. The Lord has been forced to leave his home along with most of his servant who have become neither ghoul nor vampire. I am the head of the family and with it the Hellsing Organization, so I have been forced to turn my attention to the nearby town, where I'm sure the creatures will have turned their hungry eyes by now."

"My old master took back the gun which he gave me. I will need it along with a few magazines of blessed silver bullets." Alucard turned to face Arthur. "When do we leave?"

"At dusk, tomorrow." He saw Alucard smile. "Alucard, if you do well, then you will find something which should be familiar in your room when you return."

Arthur had given him his very first mission under him. The vampire smiled. He had not been active in battle for more than nine years and Alucard was looking forward to the night of carnage.

69696969696969696969696969

END of Ch 18

69696969696969696969696969

AN:

(1)- Schrödinger was not given 30 pieces of silver. This is meant as a metaphor. In the bible Judas betrays Jesus for 30 pieces of silver.

(2) – The misconception that vampires could be destroyed by the sunlight was created from a 1921 film called '_Nosferatu_'. It is reasonable to believe that the soldiers might have seen the film.

This is not part of traditional vampire lore. It is somewhat like the water's '_destroying properties_' to the Wicked Witch of the West in the 'Wizard _of Oz'_. If a witch could truly be killed with water, the witch hunters of the inquisition back centuries ago would only have required a pail of water as both test and execution method.

According to the ancient lore vampires gain their strength from the nighttime (along with blood) and that while in the day time, the vampires were in a weakened state. Some lore says that their powers are lessened, while others say that the powers are non-existent. This is probably one reason why vampires, in stories and movies are attacked in the day time while they are resting.

In the manga, it is suggested that only fledglings may have such an intolerance to light. Perhaps because they are not yet, true undead.

In the manga Alucard tells Sir Integra that the sun is not his enemy, he just hates it.

(3) – A paternity test was not yet available at this time in the story. There was no way at that time to match a child to the father, for sure.

(4) – Traditionally a boy would help his father at work until he became old enough to go into the same job as his father. If one's father was a butcher, he would become a butcher as well.

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: Vampire?

"Perhaps I should wait until one of my female fledglings returns so that she can turn you." The vampire ran his hand seductively through Walter's raven black hair. "Then you and I can play for all eternality."

69696969696969696969696969


	20. Chapter 19: Vampire

**Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned**

**Chapter 19: Vampire?**

69696969696969696969696969

AN: please review.

69696969696969696969696969

**Stralsund, Northern Germany... **

A female werewolf flipped the switch of the radio.

"Well that episode wasn't very interesting was it?" she said to the suspected figure. "But these murder mysteries sometimes are like that."

She was sure that Schrödinger would have enjoyed it though. She thought about the male werewolf. When he wasn't on watch, he was often collecting samples from a nearby pond. He would then examine his specimens under his microscope that he kept hidden in the basement.

She laughed to herself. As she thought about how taken he was with her. She was surprise when he had dropped to his knees and asked for her hand in marriage. This was funny for her in a few ways.

One being that they were both werewolves and had never heard about such creatures marrying; The second being that Schrödinger had long ago given up on religion. While She was a devote catholic.

Another was the fact that neither of them existed, officially. To marry one need some proof of identity.

Then there was the fact that Schrödinger was, well...Schrödinger. He was possibly too laid back in her opinion. She had known him for many years. She had usually thought of him as a grown child. Despite the fact that she didn't look like it, at nearly 100-years-old, she was old enough to be his mother or grandmother...She estimated from what he had told her that he had been a werewolf for at least 20 years. She could only guess at his total age, but she seemed to feel that the werewolf was now in his 40's, possible 50's. Why he was not more mature was a question she was sure someone might have the answer to, just not her.

But she had to admit that he was rather sweat, particularly every time he brought back those wild flowers for her.

The figure moved about a little.

The Irish werewolf knew that '_she_' was becoming more and more aware of her surroundings. The drugs were strong still, but not enough to make '_her_' oblivious to her surroundings.

The werewolf heard '_her_' say something. '_She_' had started to say things lately. Mostly mumbles, but these sounded like words. Nonsense, yes, but still words.

"What was that dear?"

"Is the moon out?" '_She_' asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Then you must release me."

"Why?" she wondered what reason the figure would give.

"Because she is my sister. My big sister... and she is waiting. Always waiting for me to come to dinner."

"Who are you?" the werewolf knew that she would only be blabbering, but she was still curious to know what '_she_' would say.

The feminine figure suspected started to laugh insanely. "I'm Shiva," the figure growled. (1)

"Shiva?" The werewolf repeated to herself out loud.

The figure started to thrash around violently.

In a state of panic the werewolf prepared another needle for '_her_'. She administered the drug into the tube.

"Release me! Werewolf!"

The werewolf gasped. 'How does '_she_' know what I am?'

"I can't do that!"The werewolf told '_her_' trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Release me! My sister is waiting."

The werewolf stepped back and dug around in her pocket for the gun with the special blessed silver bullets. He pointed them toward the figure.

The figure thrashed around some more. Her thrashing was now so violent that the werewolf thought that the binding might actually break.

Another werewolf burst through the door. "What's happening?" An English werewolf asked with concern.

"Here!" she threw him a similar gun. "I gave '_her_' what the doctor ordered, but '_she_' isn't..." the female werewolf trailed off as the figure stopped moving and became once again silent.

The female werewolf collapsed on the chair with a huge sigh. "The medicine is kicking in. You can go to bed now."

"But-"

"I will need you to take over for me in the morning! Go and Get some sleep."

The male werewolf turned around and headed back for the bedroom.

The female werewolf straightened herself against the back of the chair.

She considered the figure's identity. "Shiva..."

69696969696969696969696969

**In a cold basement Laboratory...**

There was a knock at the door.

"What is it!" the doctor yelled. "I'm busy."

The door opened a crack. The doctor could see that Schrödinger was on the other side.

"Doctor, I was hoping that I could lend a hand."

The doctor did not seem very pleased. "Help? You are a beast. Science is a pursuit for man."

Schrödinger hung his head low. The doctor had told him this before, but it always stung the werewolf to hear it. "Yes, I know. But I still remember all of my training." Schrödinger was among the werewolves being keep by an aristocrat. But before his life had deteriorated to the pitiful state that it was in, he had been a bright young science student. He had once worked as a lab assistant for a man in the lab, and had hoped that the doctor would allow him back into a lab that he so missed.

"You are a werewolf! You are a monster; I do not require any help from the likes of you."

"Before I was...changed, I was at university...working on my masters..." (2) The werewolf saw an apathetic look on the doctor's face. It was clear that he did not care. "But an extra pair of hands is always useful in the lab." Schrödinger said hoping that the doctor was in need of some help.

Though the doctor could not deny that having someone with training was beneficial, was less likely to mess something up at the very least, the fact that the being before him was still a werewolf.

"Would you please consider it, Doctor?"

The doctor was silent.

Schrödinger looked at his feet. "Alright then...I will be leaving."

"Stop!" The doctor commanded calmly. "While you are here I might as well take a sample."

The doctor walked over to his stores and pulled out a needle from a box.

Schrödinger had started to roll up his sleeve.

"Oh no; I won't need a blood sample." the werewolf put his sleeve back down. "But I will need you to remove your shirt." The doctor turned from the werewolf to prepare the needle and the required vial.

"Sir, doctor...I am wearing..." though the doctor could not see him the werewolf pointed to his one-piece uniform that only appeared to be two pieces of clothing. "I will need to remove everything..."

"Then do it!" the doctor said irritated to the werewolf behind him.

The werewolf removed his uniform revealing that he had nothing underneath. It was getting warmer outside after all and he did get very hot when he was working. The doctor turned back to face the creature. As he did Schrödinger saw the doctor's gaze change? It was no longer the apathetic look it had been. Nor was one of disgust. It was of the variety that the werewolf had never seen a man give another man...It reminded him of the look that he gave that female Irish werewolf Siobhan: the female that he loved and had asked to marry him. "Um...Doctor...The...sample..."

"Turn around." the doctor ordered. The werewolf did. And after what seemed far too long the werewolf felt a prick of the needle in his spinal region. He grabbed the table in front of him as he felt the pain of the protective layer being pierced and fluid being drained that wasn't meant to leave his body.

"That should be enough..." the doctor mumbled. In a normal human being doing such an action could introduce infection, but werewolves had amazing regenerative powers. He did not thing that it would do any permanent damage to the creature, as it had not seemed to affect any of the others. Not that he really cared. One dead werewolf would soon be replaced by another. He put the sample into a large cool box. The werewolf turned back around.

He turned to face the werewolf again. His gaze fell on Schrödinger. Again it lasted far too long.

The long gaze made Schrödinger feel very uncomfortable. The doctor's eyes then gravitated downward on the werewolf's body. Neither of them understood why the doctor was gazing at him as he was, but it was giving Schrödinger a cold shiver down his spine that he was sure had nothing to do with the procedure just done.

"Doctor."

Both the werewolf and doctor looked towards the door. There stood a young woman with dark hair. It was Rita, the Baron's daughter. Both were caught unaware that she had even entered the room. But Schrödinger could recall that he had not closed the door when he arrived. He had not expected to have been there as long as he had.

"My father is waiting to see you."

"Ja, I forgot..." The doctor held his head with one hand. "I am on my way." the doctor grabbed his large black bag and took off running into the halls.

Rita looked at Schrödinger who was still standing there completely naked.

Her eyes traced his top half. Then his lower half. He did have some muscles, but he was very thin as were most of the werewolves. It was true that Schrödinger could hold a gaze; she still would have preferred to have been looking at Hans though. She thought Hans was a more impressive sight.

That reminded her. She pulled out an envelope out of her coat pocket.

"Can I ask you to do something?"

"Whatever you need, Mistress."

She held out the envelope. "I need you to give this to Hans."

"Hans? If this is 'party' business I am-"

"This is for Hans and Hans only! Do not open it!" she pulled out some money from her purse and handed it to the werewolf, "Understood!"

He looked down at the money that he had been given. It seemed to the werewolf that lately being Han's friend had proved to be a profitable business.

"I understand. He will get it after dinner. That's when I see him next."

"Excellent."

She waited until later the night. She watched as the werewolf exchanged words, and then Schrödinger handed it to Hans, who went to his favorite spot in the wooded area. She followed him as she waited to see his reaction to the letter.

She hid behind some trees watching him open and read the letter. In the letter she included the many explanations of her actions.

His face showed very little emotion as he did so, but then to much hurt, he started to tear the paper into shreds. As the pieces started blowing in the wind Rita felt a tear roll down her cheek. The most important element of the letter was that it had contained her declaration of her love for the werewolf, and he had torn it up as a signal of his rejection of her. He had rejected her again. She ran to her room, crying, with her face in her hands.

69696969696969696969696969

An unnaturally large smile had appeared on the face of a dark haired boy serving tea to Arthur Hellsing.

Walter had eavesdropped on a group of soldier who were talking about some mission at night to a lordly estate.

Walter had been thinking about this mission all morning and had decided that this was the perfect opportunity to demonstrate his skills in the field. He of course asked Sir. Hellsing to allow him to participant in this new mission, but Hellsing had told him, as the man had always told him, that he was too young and many other men would criticize him if he sent the boy to his death.

Walter had argued with the man many times that he was as strong, If not stronger than many, (and Walter believed all) of his men.

That was why Walter decided to "retire" early for the night and sneak into one of the empty crates that the men would be taking. Walter was told that, Abraham, Arthur's father had always taken empty crates with him in case they got anyone still kicking. Walter had been told that Abraham had been a doctor from Amsterdam who had a lifetime goal of extending the limits of human knowledge, particularly in regard to the supernatural.

From what the boy had gathered there would be a team of twenty men. There was also talk that a man by the name of Alucard would be coming too. Walter had heard that name before. He had always heard people discussing the man, but he had never actually seen the man. From what he had heard about the man, he was a strong fierce warrior which had been absent from the Hellsing organization for many years. According to the men, he was the Hellsing's family favorite soldier serving the organization from day one. Walter hated the description the men gave to this soldier, this Alucard. The words that they used to describe him were words which Walter felt should have been used to describe himself.

Walter knew that this soldier could not do what he did. He did not think that this man could move as fast as he could, he had never met anyone who could. Walter had spent his entire life in the 30's. It was a time of great economic stress. He learned quickly that to get anywhere one needed to be the best of the best. You see if there was someone better than you, you could get replaced. Walter decided to himself as he served Arthur another cup of tea, that this top soldier, Alucard, was due for replacing.

69696969696969696969696969

Later that night...

Walter crept silently to the loaded truck. He looked for the crate, but only found a coffin. He contended that the men planed to bring one of the vampires back in the coffin; after all they were dead already, so it seemed to fit in Walter's opinion. Ignoring some writing on the top, Walter got into the coffin, which was more comfortable than he thought that it would. Soon he was asleep.

When he awoke the truck was stopped and he could not hear any of the men. Forgetting where he was he bolted up in the coffin, only to be hit hard by the lid. The boy cursed silently as he held his head.

He opened the coffin silently and listened for any noises which would tell him where he was. He did not have any difficulties find the house as he observed the group of trucks parked on the front lawn.

Walter spotted a light in the window on the top floor and headed for it. Walter usually had a good sense of direction, so he found the lit room quickly.

He opened the door and saw a man in pinstriped suit; the types which one might expect to see the American Gangster, Al Capone wear, sitting in front of a fire.

"You must be Alucard." The man addressed him. "You are not what I was expecting, but..."

"My name is Dornez." Walter said proudly.

The man just looked at him. The man then burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Walter asked as he realized that the man was laughing at him.

"You my dear child. Do you know who I am?" Walter did not respond to the man. Walter, who was there uninvited, had not been to the briefing before the mission. As such he was unaware that the lord had left his property. He instead believed that the man before him was the master of the house.

"We need to leave this place quickly, sir." Walter made to grab the man's arm to lead the man from danger, when the man instead grabbed him. The man started to laugh again. This Time Walter saw a glint of two white fangs in the man's mouth.

"You stupid, stupid, little girl."

Walter's eyes widened as he finally realized that this man was a vampire. Confusion wreaked in his mind as his mind conjured imagines of vampires being very bat-like with long claws and appearing very grotesque. That was how they were described in the books and shown in the moving picture shows.

"You may be young, but I imagine that I will have some use for a pretty little girl."

"I'm a guy!" Walter snared trying to pull himself from the vampire's grip, but the vampire was much stronger than the man-like creature appeared.

"Really..." The creature mumbled.

"Where is the master of the house?" Walter demanded.

"The master? Why he left nearly two days ago. As for the acting master of the house, I imagine he is on his way to reaching the nearby village by now, along with all the others". The vampire smiled showing his pearly white fangs.

Walter then started to feel his perceptions of the world go fuzzy. It was a pleasant feeling, like the feeling one might feel after a couple of drinks of alcohol, but Walter knew that there was something wrong.

To Walter's horror he felt the vampire's hand drift downward and come to rest on the boy's crotch; the vampire grabbed him there causing the nine-year-old boy to gasp.

"My you really are a boy. A pretty boy..." The Vampire said excitedly as he licked Walter from his collarbone up to his temple. "Perhaps I should wait until one of my female fledglings returns so that she can turn you." The vampire ran his hand seductively through Walter's raven black hair. "Then you and I can play for all eternality."

Walter returned to his senses as he twisted his hands in the right way causing the vampire arms, the disgusting arms connected to the hands which had been touching him, to be severed from his body.

Although Walter was not yet old enough to know what the vampire had been doing to him, he could feel that he was being exploited and he had not liked it.

Walter smiled as he flexed his wires for display. "I may be young, but I am very strong."

Walter's faced contorted into one of pure anger. "I will not allow you to ever touch me like that ever again." Walter felt a burning feeling flow through his body as the vampire's blood sprayed in many directions. The sight seemed almost pleasant to him.

The vampire laughed.

"Stop laughing. I just took your arms from your body." Walter almost yelled. 'This thing's as loony as any human nutter.' Walter thought. (3)

To Walter's surprise the man-like creature regenerate his arms. "I guess that there is going to be fun of a different kind, as we wait." The creature retorted.

Walter's surprise soon turned to excitement as he maneuvered his wires through the vampire slicing him like butter. Again and again Walter sliced the creature and the creature attacked back, missing Walter most of the time as the quick boy twisted his body very acrobatically.

As the two moved around in a violent dance of combat neither noticed the figure phase through the wall.

That figure laughed. "May I cut in?" The two fighting stopped inches from one another, as they looked to the tall man, dressed in red.

Walter gasped. 'It was the ghost.' Walter had seen him phase through into the library one late night before leaving without a word.

The Vampire's surprise turned to a smug smile. "I knew that you would come, Alucard."

"Alucard?" Walter questioned softly to himself. This ghost was Alucard? 'No.' Walter told himself, 'This is not a ghost.'

As he looked up at the tall man he notices that many things did fit with the descriptions which he had gotten about the soldier. Thought not everything did. He had been told that the man had been part of the original membership of the Hellsing organization, but the man who stood not 5 feet from him could not have been a day over 25. Even if the man had been 20 years old when he joined that would still make him almost 60 by now.

Then there was the issue of how he had moved through solid objects which did not make any sense to Walter, who had always relied on logic.

"Well, I did have to knock down some ghouls and curve up some Vampires, but what is it they say? Ah yes, better late than never." The man known as Alucard said pleasantly to the Vampire, who looked passed the hair, which under the right moonlight revealed small clumps of blood and gore covering it; anyone who knew Alucard well enough, knew that this was a sign that he had had a semi-enjoyable night.

"I have been looking for a vampire like you, Alucard."

Walter's wondered for a moment if he had heard the Vampire correctly. 'Alucard cannot be a vampire' his rational mind thought as he remembered the Hellsing family mission; to destroy the unholy undead which threatened the crown and country. Surly they would not employ a vampire. It would be against their ethical guild lines. It would be like consorting with the enemy.

"Well, here I am. Shall we dance like you did with the boy, or would you prefer to battle like real Vampires?" Alucard asked nonchalantly.

The other Vampire grinned cruelly. "Soon, my precious." He said turning to the Boy.

Walter still did not comprehend what the Vampire wanted from him, winced all the same.

Walter backed up as he saw the vampires change some of their shape. Walter backed against the wall.

The fighting did not last long. The intensity of the battle seemed almost beautiful to the boy, who stood watching the two monsters changing their shapes around each other seeking victory for themselves.

"Is that it, _**child**_ of the darkness?" Alucard said emphasizing the child part with disdain.

Walter watched at first in terror as a large dog appeared from Alucard's shoulder bearing a million red hungry eyes, then with fascination as he was suddenly reminded of the Hound of Baskerville, from a Sherlock Holmes novel of that name.(4) The hell hound then devoured the other Vampire.

"It's a shame" Alucard said to himself sounding very disappointed, "I had really hoped that there was more to him." The vampire shrugged his shoulders and acted like the battle had never happened. "You'd better come along boy." The vampire said phasing through the doors.

Walter did not make any protests as he followed the vampire through the halls; the monster who seemingly in no hurry to go anywhere strolled through the house taking the scenic route before ending up on the yard where many soldiers were gathered.

"Ah, Alucard. I trust that you found him?"The Captain was referring to the vampire, however Walter wondered if they had discovered his absence from the Hellsing estate already and had guessed where he had gone.

"I did Captain." The Vampire smiled. "Have you ascertained the reason for the failure of these automobiles?" The vampire asked. Though Walter did not know this, the vampire intended to travel by fog back to the Hellsing Mansion. Thus he did not truly care if the trucks were able to start.

"There appears to be some tampering of the wiring under the hoods." The Vampire nodded.

At this time the Captain caught sight of Walter.

Walter could see in the Captain's eyes that he recognized the boy. The man's face displayed the look of the mental cogs turning, suggesting to Walter that he could not yet place him though.

"Boy." Alucard called to Walter. Walter obediently followed the Vampire to a place behind a truck. The Vampire looked at the coffin which Walter had smuggled himself in.

Walter read the lettering on the top. It read: I am the Bird of Hermes. I became tamed by devouring my own wings.

There was a moment of silence in which Walter came to the realization that the coffin in which he had ridden and even sleep in belonged to the Vampire, Alucard.

Seeing this expression of the boy's face Alucard produced a deep chuckle, which sent shivers down the spine of Walter. "Most human's try to avoid getting in to one of these, at least before a ripe old age. You just jumped in huh." Walter wanted to say something insulting to the vampire, but nothing came to mind.

"Well," the vampire continued, as it walked passed Walter. "I suppose the world is vast and filled with many idiots." Walter was taken aback by this. He turned to tell the vampire that he was not a fool, but he could not find the vampire anywhere. There was only a thick fog moving away from him.

69696969696969696969696969

END of Ch 19

69696969696969696969696969

AN: Wow. That chapter was longer than I thought that it would be. It think that it turned out well though.

Yes, the vampire at the lord's estate is a pedophile.

(1) – Shiva, is the Hindu god of destruction (or transformation.)

(2) – I'm saying here that Schrödinger has about 5 -6 years of postsecondary education.

(3) – Loony and nutter are slang terms used for those of mental illness.

(4) - 'The Hound of the Baskervilles' is a Sherlock Holmes novel that includes a hell hound. I have never read the book, but I did see one version of the 24 movies out there.

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: Fearless Fool

The vampire laughed again. "I was told that you are a butler in-training, but considering how amusing your ignorance is I would think that you're better suited as a Jester."

69696969696969696969696969


	21. Chapter 20: Fearless Fool

**Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned**

**Chapter 20: Fearless Fool**

69696969696969696969696969

AN: please review.

69696969696969696969696969

**1939**

Rita looked out her window toward the gate. She had been keeping up with how long the four werewolves were away for when they left. He knew that the Irish female one remained there at all times. Hans had been there the last couple of weeks. She knew most of all that Hans was due back that evening. Though Rita did not know where 'there' was she knew that it was something the doctor was involved in.

She wanted to apologize to Hans for her behavior last time they met. She could not help herself. The young woman had feelings for the large werewolf. She had for many years. Over the last few months she had worked up the nerve to approach him. But she was sure that he did not share the same feelings for her. He had already rejected her...Twice.

She snorted. He was probably sleeping with that redhead she-werewolf. Rita would bet that all the male ones were, but she had seen how often the two werewolves were together. With the exception to Schrödinger, Hans' best friend and roommate, she was the one that Hans spent his time with.

Rita had long suspected that the two were banging-bodies when he went to visit her at her location. To say that Rita was jealous would be an understatement as Rita had spent a ridiculous amount of time wishing many misfortunes on the female. If she could have had a shot at the female, she would have.

That werewolf bitch was slowly taking her Hans from her. That was the reason that she had behaved the way that she had the last time. She had thought that she might be able to convince him to stay with her. ; That the two might be together.

She knew that her father wouldn't have approved, but she hadn't planned on telling him. Like part of a plot line in some romance novel, she had envisioned the two of them running away and eloping. Perhaps they could go to a nearby country such as Switzerland.

Her father had told her that like and like belonged together. He had told her that princes marry princesses, Nobles marry nobles, and common folk do the same. He had stressed that she was never to marry or even to have any romantic relations with someone so far below her. She had been given the same sort of speech time and time again. Yet she kept seeing the fantasies of her and Hans together in her dreams.

She knew that her thoughts were the result of too many fairy tales and romantic theater productions.

But she couldn't help it for she knew that the fantasies in her mind were so much more pleasant than the realities of her situation.

She sighed. Her eye continued to watch the gate.

69696969696969696969696969

**1939**

Alucard phased through the wall and greeted his new master.

"I have a task for you. I need for to infiltrate a political party calling itself The National Socialist German Worker's party." (1)

"How many vampires, Master?"

"None, I hope! But one can never be sure where you bloodsuckers hide."

Years before Alucard might have taken Arthur's words harsh, but his time with Abraham had given him thick skin, or perhaps thin pride. "There are no vampires...?"

"No, but I want you to use another skill of yours. Do you recall when I was a child and I saw you in another guise, of a young woman to be precise. You told me that you could take the form of someone other than yourself."

"You wish me to disguise myself and spy on them." Alucard said understanding the order.

"Exactly!"

"When do I leave?"

"One week. We are waiting for a man to arrive who will forge some documentation for you, as you do not have any of your own."

"You could sign a death certificate confirming that I am dead. That would give you some documentation." Alucard suggested.

Arthur laughed. "I'm sure that it would, but I'm sorry to say that it would only confuse the men at customs."

Alucard smiled. He was very happy to be leaving that wet island. The vampire always hated the weather in England. He had only been outside of the country on a couple of occasions, but the trips to those countries had always made him feel better. Perhaps because it made him feel like he was moving away from his enslavement. It was a personal illusion, yes, but still a pleasant one. Then there was something else; this gave him a chance to do some side investigating into the location of the wolf-girl, who had mentioned working for an aristocrat.

Alucard went to leave.

"There is one more thing."

69696969696969696969696969

**Stralsund, Northern Germany... **

The large Werewolf referred to as Hans by his comrades and superiors alike sat in the chair reading a thick book.

The door opened to the room where '_She_' was held.

It was Schrödinger.

"Oh! Your still here...I thought that you left for the train already." the younger werewolf said sounding very surprised.

Hans had already picked up his tickets. He had decided with the recent unwanted attention from the Baron's daughter, he would leave on the last set of trains going home. If the schedule was as accurate he would arrive at the Manor just after 1:00AM. He believed that by then she would be asleep.

"I have good news Hans!" the younger werewolf began again.

The larger werewolf's eyes left his book to look at his companion who had just entered. Siobhan had already left upon being called away for some task given to her the Baron. Hans always hated when she left. She was his only link to his past after all.

"Siobhan has accepted my proposal. We are engaged!" the younger werewolf was so excited he might have bounced like a rubber ball.

Though Hans was surprised this was not entirely unexpected. Schrödinger had been courting her for some time. The larger werewolf doubted that she had taken his interest in her as anything more than sexual attraction, seriously. She was most certainly the most attractive female among the select few that were in their ranks.

The werewolf looked very nervous now. "I, We were wondering if you would help with...Well you know."

Hans knew that Schrödinger wanted some help with the wedding. He thought that it was an odd move for Schrödinger to have a religious wedding, until he reminded himself of who this werewolf's bride was.

Hans nodded in agreement.

The other werewolf became very excited again. "Thank you! You are really a good friend."

Though Hans did not consider Schrödinger to be a friend on his end, he did not mind doing this for the younger creature. In truth it was more for Siobhan than it was for Schrödinger.

69696969696969696969696969

**1939**

Walter had spent two hours being lectured by both Alfred and Arthur about his behavior.

The conversation between Walter and the two men had been minimal at best. Walter had tried to explain his reasons, but Arthur had countered Walter's arguments with comments on his age or his inexperience and said a great many things to suggest to Walter that Arthur believed that the action was a breach of their agreement. Arthur sent Walter to do various unpleasant and pointless jobs while he thought it over about whether or not Walter should remain working for him.

One of Walter's tasks included scrubbing the floors of the dungeons. What could be more pointless than cleaning a floor which no one ever walked on?

Walter's cleaning tasks led him to a large room which Walter was sure used to be part of the dungeons.

"Hello, boy." Walter knew that voice. It was the voice which had given him nightmares the previous night. Walter then spotted Alucard sitting in a large high-backed chair; it was the kind of chair that he had seen depicted in many children's books. Why Alucard had one Walter did not know. Beside him was a small table on it seemed to be a glass of wine and a book turned with its inside facing down, as if the vampire had just put it down. The vampire held its hands folded on its lap.

Walter looked around the dank room. He knew that this room was Alucard's. He pulled out his small mop and started to clean the floor. As he was doing this Walter started feeling something odd. He felt as though he had been there before. He dismissed this gut feeling as something the vampire was doing to him.

"I must thank you boy; most humans will not come into my room."

"I can't imagine why not." Walter retorted sarcastically.

"Now, boy there is no need to be-"

"I have a name!" Walter yelled dropping his mop. The vampire looked at him with some interest. "It's Walter Dornez."

"Well, Walter do you-"

"That is Mr. Dornez to you." Walter sneered to Alucard. Walter said standing as tall of he could with fearless pride.

"Tell me, Mr. Dornez, why do you not fear me, even after you saw what I did to that other Vampire?"

"Fear depletes your courage on the battle field."

"That may be true," The vampire said reaching over to grasp his wine glass. "But that was not what I asked you."

"Look, Monster Alucard, I did not need or want your help back at the house. I was doing fine on my own."

Alucard laughed. "These expressions, that humans use change so frequently, let me see how would one describe you. Oh yes, you just think that you are the cat's meow don't you Mr. Dornez?"(2)

Walter started to continue to map the dusty floor. "Once again, I will tell you Vampire, I was doing fine before you got there."

The vampire laughed again. "I was told that you are a butler in-training, but considering how amusing your ignorance is I would think that you're better suited as a Jester."

"I'm so glad that I could amuse you."

"This is no laughing matter Mr. Dornez; you just leaped into danger without knowing anything about the enemy. Such recklessness could have put the entire team in danger. I don't think that you realize what could have happened to you. You were fortunate that I arrived when I did."

"I told you, I was fine. I was wining wasn't I?

"Is that what you think? Mr. Dornez, Vampires are not like men, we enjoy the taunt of other life forms. The vampire from the other night He was just playing with you. He was enjoying your passionate fighting spirit. When the fighting was done he planned to have you changed, and then broken so that you could be his plaything. You saw how he fought with me. Tell me do you really believe that you were wining?" The vampire picked up his book "You are a fool if you do."

Walter was silent as he considered the vampire's words. Walter did not comprehend what the vampire meant by 'plaything', but he felt that it involved some more of the groping and licking which the vampire had done to him. He shivered at the thought.

Feeling that he could not get out of there soon enough, he picked up his mop and bucket and make his way to the door.

"I think that you missed a spot, Boy." the vampire pointed to a dry section of floor as his eyes continued to read his book.

Walter ignored his as he continued on his way to his next location, the interrogation room. Walter noticed very quickly that that room was not as dusty as the others seemed to be. It seemed to be in more use.

69696969696969696969696969

**1939**

**Four Weeks Later...**

Arthur nodded as Alucard finished the last bit of his verbal report about the Current German political party in power.

The young man thought about what the vampire had just told him. The party seemed to have set up a hierarchy of human worth based on nationality, family origins and spiritual and person belief. Then there was this Aryan class, which seemed to be the elite group; they didn't seem particularity special to the blond aristocrat as they were only required to have blond hair, blue eyes and light skin. These physical qualities were ones that he shared, but he had never felt that they had made him any more special than anyone else. They certainly did not give him an edge over his best friend, Hugh Islands, who always did slightly better in school than he did.

His father had been red-haired and one could look at the things that he had done with admiration. He had formed this organization, though dead he was revered as one of the greatest scientists of his time. He had also tamed the fiercest vampire that the world had and probably would ever know.

These accomplishments and the many others had not come from his appearance. His blue eyes had not helped him to nearly irradiate all of the vampires in Britain. It was his strength; a strength that Arthur hoped dearly had been passed onto him, but had thus far not been given the opportunity to be tested.

Arthur nodded and made a note to keep a close eye on the developments in both Germany and Austria.

Arthur notice that the vampire was not leaving as he normally did at that time.

"Was there something else, Alucard?"

"Yes, Master, there is something that I wish to discuss with you."

"Is it important?" Arthur said looking at his watch.

"Yes, master it is. I have been meaning to discuss this with you for some time, but you have been busy. However I do not feel that this can wait any longer."

"Well, go on." Arthur prompted.

"This is something that I meant to discuss with your father, but he was always so busy in those final days before my imprisonment. Your father ordered me to an abandoned factory in Hanover, Germany in 1930 to investigate. He said that he and his team had chased a pack of were-wolves to the location, but before they could move in on the creature the Germany police force interfered and told them that they had no business there. On further examination I discovered both human and were-wolf blood along with a white button and a stand of blond hair."

Alucard looked over at Arthur to make sure that he was still interested and had not started to read his newspaper.

Alucard continued on, "During the investigation I was approached by a female werewolf, who told me that they had been chasing an Irish werewolf. She gave me a piece of paper who led to a house in a remote village in Ireland. The paper also contained a verse from the bible. The verse itself, I discovered was useless, what the werewolf had wanted was to pass on another message. The Irish priest, that is right," replied Alucard upon seeing the expression on Arthur's face. "It seems that this particular creature had maintained his priesthood even after he had been bitten. He had hidden this message in the bible. The message read: _Mendel was right; the son does receive the blessings and the curses of the father._"

Alucard checked again to see that his master was still paying attention.

"I did an investigation on what this could mean. All I found was a paper written by a monk about botany. Does this mean anything to you Master?"

Arthur shook his head. "I did not study any of the sciences. Who is this 'they' which you mentioned?"

"She was not specific on the matter, however she did say that she worked for a German aristocrat and mentioned some displeasure about the experimentation being conducted, usually done by a certain young doctor, often, she said were being conducted on children. "

"Did she say what types of experiments these were?"

"She said that the ultimate goal of these experiments was to generate more Werewolves."

"But that can be done through a bite?"

"This is what I do not yet understand, Master. I have been making attempts to find her, but I have been thus far unsuccessful." The vampire produced a rare sigh.

"I see." Arthur mumbled. "Why are you telling me this now?"

Alucard pulled out of his pocket a drawn swastika and place it on his desk. "I found this on a Nazis Party poster." Alucard then flipped over the sheet of paper revealing a similar symbol, though this one had its four edges curved almost forming a circle. "This one, master, I found drawn by the Priest on the scrap of paper."

Arthur flipped between the two. "They look almost the same." Arthur finally said.

"Indeed, they do. But they are different. I believe, however that there is a connection between them. I also believe master that this means that the experiments the woman spoke of are somehow connected to this rising political party of which I spoke of."

"But why would anyone want to generate more Werewolves? These creatures are dangerous and almost as strong as vampire are."

"If it were me," Alucard smiled, "I would have noticed that these qualities made the werewolf perfect for combat."

Arthur's eyes grew wide. "My God! They want to build the ultimate army. That is what all this unrest is about. That is why Germany is building its military up; there is going to be a war." Arthur sounded very solemn as he said the last part of his speech.

69696969696969696969696969

END of Ch 20

69696969696969696969696969

AN:

(1) - The National Socialist German Worker's party, was the official, non- abbreviated form name of the NAZI party

(2) - the cat's meow is slang which was used in this time period for something which is great or important. Today's equivalent might be 'the shit'.

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: Fish

"Under my command, human, you do not say anything unless you are prepared to backup your boasting ...or threats."

69696969696969696969696969


	22. Chapter 21: Fish

**Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned**

**Chapter 21: Fish**

69696969696969696969696969

AN: please review.

69696969696969696969696969

**May 1939**

A large werewolf sat in a wooded section of the lot under one of the any tress. A pair of blue eyes watched him from a distance.

The werewolf known as 'Silent Hans' to his comrades knew that she was there. Despite her attempts to hide herself, his inhuman senses caught her scent. He noted that she had been doing that more frequently in the last few months. He had chosen to ignore her, to pretend that he didn't notice.

The young woman gathered her courage. She walked over to him. He looked up at her and away from his thoughts.

"Hello, Hans." her face looked very nervous, despite that smile on her face. She had approached him before but never had she done so with no one else around her; well unless you would count the night that she had bribed her way into the cabin that he shared with Schrödinger and proceeded to molest him. "It's me. You do remember me don't' you? I'm Rita."

The werewolf said nothing. ; Though he did feel a little insulted. He was after all, dumb and not stupid. (1) Of course he knew who she was. She was the master's only daughter; the man's only child to be more precise. He just stared at her.

"About the last time that ..." she looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry I did not mean to upset you. I just want...that is I was wondering if..." The werewolf expected her to make another declaration of love. But then her eyes came up to meet his. In them was something that he had never seen before in her. She threw herself over at him. Not expecting the assault she knocked him over. She was now on top of him. ; Her legs on either side of his hips. Distressing the werewolf was that their... private parts were against each other.

She leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

Before he could push her off him the werewolf heard a familiar voice.

"What the Hell is going on here!!"

The werewolf recognized his master's voice.

"Father!" Rita shouted in shock. She quickly got off. "Father, The roots..." she pointed to the old roots which were sticking up out of the soil. "I am fortunate that Hans was able to break my fall." She said smiling. She hoped that her father would believe that she had merely tripped. She then patted the werewolf's head as one would a dog. "Good boy."

This only angered the werewolf more as he felt more like her toy than ever.

"Come here!" Her father called her with his eyes transfixed on the werewolf. Rita walked up to her father. "You and I will talk later." he said in a low voice to her. "Now go to your room."

"But...it's still daylight!" she protested as she pointed to the sun still in the sky.

"The range then; Go practice your shot!" she didn't argue with him. As she left she hoped that her father didn't do anything to the werewolf.

"Tell me beast! Have you ever touched my daughter? Other than to kiss her just now. Have you broken anything else of hers?"(2) The master had been concerned with the kiss that he had seen. But the man was more concerned about that as what else might be happening to his daughter.

The werewolf shook his head. He had not touched her. She had been doing all the touching. He could not understand why she had chosen to pursue him. She had men at the same station level as herself, yet she had been seeking his attention for a number of years now. ; Nothing as bold as she had done the last few weeks. Mostly she had taken to watching him. He had tried to ignore her. He had hoped that if he just ignored her she might lose interest. He had reasoned that she was after some thrill.

The wealthy had an abundance of time on their hands. This allowed them to seek a variety of activities for their own amusement. He believed... no he hoped, that that was all she was doing. He knew that he could not engage in any sort of love affair with the aristocrat. It was not because of the differences in their social status or even her father, but rather because of his own decision. Decision that he made long ago.

"If I find out that you are lying to me monster, I will skin you alive do you understand."

The werewolf nodded his head.

69696969696969696969696969

**May 1939**

Walter shoveled one load of cow poop into the wheel barrow.

The nine year old boy sighed with relief. He was finished.

Along with his pointless tasks Walter had been required to assist the many servants on the property. This particular time he was cleaning up the cow droppings from the barn.

Usually the cows were allowed to roam the fields, but it had been raining lately requiring them to stay indoors.

Walter pinched his nostrils closed as he tried to block out the smell. He thought that it was the worst imaginable smell.

The boy looked to his left. There in the corner was a cow relieving herself on the farm-clean floor.

"NO! Stop!" he shouted at the heifer.

She continued to go. Her watched as each bit fell to the ground with the knowledge that he would have to scoop it up.

The man normally in charge of this duty appeared in the doorway. "Is something wrong?"

Walter pointed to the heifer. "That one just shit again!" the boy felt his teeth grind a bit. He had been there all morning and if the cows didn't stop relieving themselves, then he would be there all night too. He was not allowed to leave until the floor was clean.

The man burst out laughing. "Well you'd better clean it up then." the man disappeared though Walter could hear the man's laugher continue for many more minutes.

Walter muttered to himself about how he had not imagined himself cleaning up cow poop when he entered employment.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another heifer relive herself.

"Damn Cows! Stop Shitting!" He yelled at them all. Walter might have thrown his shovel down in frustration, if not for the fact that he might have to pick it up, with his bare hands no less, off a floor that only moments ago had cow dung on it.

He heard someone approach. He turned. He had expected to see the man from before, but it was a woman.

The woman shook his head. "A young man shouldn't swear like that! I hope that you do not speak like that around your mother. Were I your mother, I would wash that mouth of yours out with soap. "

"Well you are not my mother!" Walter replied coolly. The boy hated when people used expressions that involved one's mother. He hated it when people would say things that began with 'didn't your mother ever...' whenever he heard these things he was reminded that he didn't have a mother do any of these things. He didn't have a mother to teach him this or that, to hug him or to tuck him into bed. He didn't have a mother to take care of him. She had left long ago because she had said in her letter that she had not a choice in the matter. The fact that these expressions were so common place was a bitter reminder of this fact. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because Sir Hellsing has asked me to get you."

Walter waited in front of Arthur Hellsing's desk.

"Do you know why I have called you here?" Arthur asked Walter across the large desk.

"Is it because you have come to a decision regarding my future with the Hellsing organization."

Arthur smiled. "Yes, it is."

Walter frowned. He had hoped that the man would have just forgotten about his behavior earlier that months or simply forgiven him.

Many people believe that time allows for anticipation, which is difficult for many people to take. Walter, though not always as patient as the older priest had said that he ought to be, preferred to believe that he would be a member of the Hellsing organization regardless of what happened. But now he was faced with the possibly that he would get booted-out before he could get membership.

"I've decided that...you will remain with us."

"Thank you, sir!" Walter said more joyously than he had intended to.

"You know you should really be thanking, Alucard, Walter."

"Alucard?"

"Yes, he convinced me that you though not yet mature for the Hellsing Organization membership, should be allowed to remain until a time which you have become ready."

Walter thought about this for a moment. Alucard had said that he was a fool. He wondered why the creature had convinced Arthur to keep him in his employ. To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. Walter had expected this Alucard figure to get rid of him as soon as possible as a potential competitor for Arthur's favorite. His observations had taught him that people often stayed on top by eliminating their competition.

Walter went to leave. "Until then," Arthur continued, "you will be under the direct command of Alucard."

Momentarily loss of control allowed Arthur to see past Walter's facade to the confusion. "Sir, may... May I ask what you mean?"

Arthur sighed. "It means Walter that you will be reporting to Alucard. You will be following his orders as though they came from me. They often will be. He seems to feel that you are worth training now...despite your age."

"Sir, what does this mean for my butler duties?" these duties were the reason that he was employed by the man on the other side of the desk.

"Oh, yes. Those duties will be suspended until you are told that they are to resume. " Arthur smiled. "You should get some rest I imagine that Alucard will be wanting you to start you new duties tonight."

69696969696969696969696969

Walter awoke at dusk to Alucard's smug face looking down at him.

Alarmed by seeing someone uninvited in his room, the boy jumped back on the bed.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." The vampire said getting off the bed. "There is much work to be done and sadly not enough time to do it in."

"Not enough time?"

The vampire did not respond to Walter's question. "Come along, boy."

Walter looked down at his attire. "Could you turn around? I need to change."

"No time." the vampire said adding, "You should have done that before."

"When!?" the boy said exasperated. Seriously when would he have had time to change with the vampire arriving and waking him from his bed? "Well, give me a minute here! You can't just walk in here and expect me to be fully dressed instantly." he clicked his fingers. "Just like that. Now leave. I said leave! You can't be in here when I change."

Ignoring Walter protests the vampire gazed up at the moon before grabbing Walter by the arm and pulling him a long for the first two yard before the boy moved more like a ghoul than a human, which was by the vampire's will, not his.

Alucard took the boy to a field.

"It's a beautiful night." the vampire remarked.

Thought Walter did not know what made a night particularly beautiful, he did not care to ask. "Why are we here?" if this was well he was training he was disappointed; he had expected for the training to be somewhere other than a field.

"I want you to decapitate the first ghoul." the ex-count demanded pointing ahead.

Walter looked in the direction which Alucard was pointing. "What ghoul?"

The vampire looked at the boy. "You want to join the Hellsing organization, even though you have no night vision? You know what we hunt don't you, boy?"

"I can see it perfectly fine! That," Walter pointed at a pole with pig carcass impaled on it, "is not a ghoul."

"No, but a mindless mass of flesh it is. There is in principle little difference." the vampire explained circling around the pig carcass which seemed to be surrounded in some sort of cloth.

"If that's what you have planned for tonight... I dunno if this is worth my time. This isn't much of a challenge..." Walter said with disappointment. He had expected more to a test of his capabilities.

"Oh?" the vampire grinned.

The creature always like surprises, they gave his life, or rather un-life some flavor. He knew that the boy was eager to be a warrior, but wanting to move up a few levels before the vampire had planned for him to do so, was ambitious. What was more was that the boy though foolish in many ways he knew that this was not the case here; he could sense that the boy was ready for the advancement.

"It isn't moving or anything." the boy continued, "I mean anyone can hit a still target! It really is a waste of time." Walter finally decided. "If that is all, I will be going back to bed now." he then started to walk toward the house, but after only a couple of steps, he heard the vampire chuckle.

"So," the vampire's voice stopped him, "if you had a target that moved you could hit it, with ease?"

"With my eyes closed." Walter said confidently. He watched with some confusion as the vampire walked off into where the carcass was. Walter then heard the sound of fabric ripping and then he saw Alucard returning with a strip of fabric.

"How about we test your confidence." The vampire said ignoring Walter's odd look.

"You're not serious are you?" Walter said choosing to not look at the cloth in the vampire's hand instead he continued giving the vampire his look of disbelief. "That is an expression, Vampire. It was not meant to be taken literally."

"Well, I suppose that I have been asleep far too long. That still does not change the fact that you said that you could. I trust that Sir. Hellsing has told you that you are under my command."

"He did." Walter said sounding bitter.

"Under my command, human, you do not say anything unless you are prepared to backup your boasting ...or threats."

Walter did not know how to respond to Alucard.

"If you say that you could attack a moving target with your eyes both closed, then I want you to prove it. You do believe that you can accomplish your goals?"

"What do you suggest I attack?" Walter responded. He had already established that the pig carcasses were a waste of time and he doubted that Arthur would sacrifice any more of the livestock that night for living targets. Even if he did what kind of challenge was slaughtering a pig?

Nevertheless He was very confident that he could hit anything.

Alucard grinned so large that it stretched from one ear to the next. "Me."

Walter felt the same sort of smile appear on his face. Walter extended his hand. "I can tie it up."

69696969696969696969696969

5 Minutes Later...

Walter bend over, breathing heavy.

"It seems that we have a lot of training to do." The vampire said displaying his uncut skin.

"You cheated! You must have healed." The vampire looked at the boy in silence. "It got you. I must have." Walter mumbled the last part to himself. The vampire, having much better hearing than a human heard him quite well.

"You nearly got me I few times. I will confess this. I will also confess that for a human, you are quick. The quickest, in fact, that I have ever met. But your speed, as useful as it may be, is not enough."

"What do you mean?" asked the boy very confused. "As long as I can get them before they get me, I win. Isn't that what matters? "

The vampire shook his head. He closed his eyes as he did this. "You have much to learn Mr. Dornez. How do you want to learn? Do you want to be my subordinate, or my student?" his crimson eyes came to focus on Walter.

"What?"

"The subordinate takes orders and advice; the student asks for them."

Walter's face looked like it was thinking about this choice. Arthur had told him that he was under the direct command of Alucard, but for some reason this vampire was giving him a choice. He wondered if being a student would change the power structure between them if only by a little. The role of student might reduce the vampire's power over him, as the vampire described it at least. But he would still be following Arthur's orders to obey the vampire's command.

"Do you want to serve me as a ghoul would or would you prefer to grow as a fighter and human? Answer me." Alucard commanded.

"Student." Walter answered quickly. "I want to be your student. I want to be better." Walter straightened up his bend back. 'I want to be the best there is. 'His mind added.

"There are four basic elements to a victorious battle against a foe of greater or equal strength. Technique, skill, will and something else more important."

"Which is...?"

"Shall we." the vampire said ignoring the boy's question. He made a slice to the boy's left shoulder first with one of his fingernails.

"OW" Walter held his cut skin. Some of the blood bled through on the surrounding fabric of his nightshirt. "What the-What was that for?!"

"That was the first move in our training session."

"But why did you cut me?" this action truly surprised the boy, as he had always been the one to draw blood.

"What? Were you expecting me to, what is it, 'go easy on you?' I do not think that would do you any favors. The only thing 'going easy' ever does, is to boost your confidence. You do not need that. In fact I believe that I am correct in assuming that you do not like an easy victory. You like a challenge. I think that is why you are here. Only here can you use your talent with those..." the vampire then considered the boy's wires. They did not seem to be made of anything special, but they did have a residual aura to them that the vampire could have sworn was supernatural in origin. "Tell me Mr. Dornez, where did you get those wires?"

The boy drew his wires out to slice the vampire, but the creature was too quick. "Wanting to continue I see." Walter was not in any rush, he simply did not want to answer the question regarding the wires' origins. The truth was that he when found them. He knew that there was nothing partially special about them before he started using them. At first he found that the wires were dull, but as he practiced with them, they became miraculously sharp. He could not explain it, but his religious upbringing lead him to believe that they were a tool sent to him from God. An idea with was corroborated by the priest who had raised him.

The two continued to practice for many hours. Walter saw the vampire frown as the first ray of dawn arose from over a hill.

"There is much for you to learn."

"Well you could speed things up. What is it? What is the missing ingredient?" Walter felt that whatever Alucard seemed to feel made a warrior successful was eluding him.

"The answer should become clear enough if you think about it."

"How cryptic. Just tell me and then I can improve faster."

"NO; I will let you figure out your potentially fatal flaw. For now I will impart some wisdom to you." the vampire adjusted his hat, "The world is filled with fish. There are fish of many sizes, but the larger ones become large because they survive to grow larger. Small fish are the ones which do not flourish and stay small; they usually get eaten. I am a very large fish. The vampire you encountered a month ago, he was a large fish, but to me he was a small fish; so I ate him. To him you were a small fish. What does that tell you, boy?"

"It doesn't matter because I am not a fish; I am certainly not a small fish."

"I disagree. You could have been eaten. The Vampire had originally planned to drain you before the pervert's mind saw another use for you. Only larger fish contemplate eating a smaller fish. That is just how it is."

Walter grinded his teeth together. "If you think that I am unfit for this then why did you convince Sir. Hellsing to keep me on." he yelled.

Alucard's features softened. "Have I ever told you I thought that you were unfit? You Mr. Dornez are very skilled and up against most foes I have no doubt that you would exit a battle victorious. The issue is that time is running out."

"Time? There is tomorrow. And Sir Hellsing told me that he won't allow me to join the organization until I'm 18. I'm nine now, so I have nine years to-"

"We do not have years. We may not even have weeks. Time is ticking and you, young warrior, need to grow."

"For what?" Walter yelled exasperated.

Alucard smiled with a sort of glee. "For war. It's coming and soon you may get your chance to fight."

"War?" the boy grinned. "I'll be ready for it."

69696969696969696969696969

**June 1939**

Schrödinger stood beside Siobhan, the female Irish werewolf that he had come to love.

Today they were getting married.

Tough it was not held in a church or conducted by a legal priest and had no legal documentation, the werewolves in watching all considered it to be legitimate.

This was confirmed for many of them with the presence of the master's daughter. None of them had expected the master or the doctor to join them, as these men did not believe that two beasts could be married even with the documents.

Rita watched the bride and groom dance. But she was not there for Schrödinger and his bride, she was there for Hans.

The entire wedding was, for the young human woman a bittersweet event. On the one hand that female werewolf was now tied with someone other than Hans, thought cheating was not impossible she did not want to consider such things. On the other side of the coin was the cruelness of watching two being who did not even had the status as 'person' be married, while she sat there longing for a wedding, no she did not require anything as formal as a wedding, she just wanted Hans to be with her.

Schrödinger had told her excitedly about everything. He had told her that since the master had not permitted them to leave the property for non-business issues; they were having an on property honeymoon. Some of the other werewolves had agreed to take on some extra work shifts to help the newly wedded couple.

Schrödinger had asked some of the others if Hans could bunk with them for the while. They of course had rejected the idea citing a lack of space. One of the cabins had been struck by lightning about a month prior to the wedding. Needless to say their master had not had another one rebuilt. This meant for Hans that he would be sleeping under the stars a few nights, but that was not something foreign to him. He had chosen to do that many nights before. It was summer, so he thought that he would be fine. It was his concern about what he would do when winter came. But that was a few months away. He decided that he would worry about that later.

Rita approached Hans. "Hello. Such a nice wedding isn't it? A perfect day."

Hans nodded In agreement.

"Hans, I heard that you are letting them have the entire cabin. How about you stay in the house till then."

Hans cocked an eyebrow. Given her recent behavior He envisioned this offer extending only to Rita's bed. He shook his head.

"There is a spare room in the house." she explained to him, though this fact makes little difference to the large werewolf. He knew that if she would put the effort into getting to his old cabin and bribing his old roommate, then being inside the house only make warding off her affections that much more difficult.

Hans then pointed to the newly married couple. This was understood by Rita to mean that she should instead give the room to them.

She frowned a little. This was not part of her plan. She wanted Hans to stay in the spare room. It was more than accessible from her room; it had a secret crawlspace between the two rooms that her grandfather had shown her when she was 4 years-old...

"Well I don't think that my father, wants two werewolves in the house, but I cannot leave you out her in the cold. You could...you could catch a cold."

Hans then looked his eyes toward a flower which could bloom in warm weather. She understood this to mean that the weather was too warm to make anyone sick.

"It still gets cold at night... And Wet. It gets cold and wet at night. I cannot have you sick."

The werewolf knew that his kind did not get sick. Much like their healing was accelerated, so was immune functions. Their supercharged immune systems did not give a pathogen enough time to enter more than a few cells before it was destroyed. This had been told to him by Schrödinger; Hans did not have the scientific mind that his ex-roommate did.

The bottom line of this all was that he knew that if he were any other werewolf she would have allowed them to die without notice. She would not have allowed any other werewolf into her house.

"I could order you."

Hans said nothing. He turned to look at his pack members who had joined in dancing. A couple of werewolves were playing self-carved flutes. They didn't play very well, but no one seemed to notice.

"In fact, I will. You will come inside when it gets dark." though her father would not be leaving until morning, she was sure that he was not likely to encounter the silent werewolf for that time.

She turned to watch the people dance. "Would you like to dance?" she asked him.

He ignored her as he left to stand with the bride. The Groom was talking with another werewolf.

Rita did not like being abandoned so quickly, but she knew that she would have Hans in the house for at least a month as her father stayed with their leader. He had not explained it to her, but she knew that it was something to do with the party.

She knew that she could alone with Hans for 30 days. She smiled. She knew that in that time she could make him love her. She knew that he belonged to her, and that she would do anything to have him to herself, regardless of the cost.

69696969696969696969696969

The doctor sat at a table in his basement laboratory.

His elbow were the only thing the held the scientist up from the surface of the table. Attached to these elbows where arms to them were the man's hands which had a tight grasp on his long hair at the scalp.

The doctor was frustrated. He had spent the last ten years divided his time between two large projects of almost unimaginable outcomes.

The first project that he had been given was from Montana Max, who wanted to live forever. The doctor could understand the merits of living beyond one's lifespan, he had wondered about what he could accomplish if he could double or triple his lifespan.

The second was the task of reproducing werewolves at will. The doctor imagined that the baron wanted some sort of serum which could be injected into the blood of a loyal party member to make them a werewolf. Why the baron wanted more werewolves when the aristocrat already had nearly 30, he didn't know and he didn't ask.

Both of these experiments were failures.

At times he thought that he was making progress; like the time he stopped the growth hormone in those children, or man who seemed to have a werewolf's super immunity, before dying a painful death. In that particular case the doctor believed that some of the werewolf's immunity was temporary transferred to the ill man, but it had nevertheless killed him.

For the last year, or so, what the doctor has been submitting in his reports of progress mostly fell under the category of scientific fudging. To ensure his funding continued the doctor had fudged some numbers and exaggerated some observations.

He gripped his hair more firmly now.

The baron was now getting more anxious to hear the results than ever. The doctor had signed a ten year contract with the aristocrat over 11 years ago, so the contract had already expired. He knew that the baron would not accept his assurances that results were coming, but he could try.

He had always told them that their task would take time. Both Max and the Baron had told him that in one way or another they were not getting any younger. Montana stressed this fact the most.

He remembered back to 1928, when he first started working for the aristocrat.

He was only 16 years old, but as a prodigy such things were to be expected. (3) He could remember meeting Rita, his daughter who had only been 11 at the time. And very shortly after being told by the baron that his daughter was and would be forever more be off limits to him. The doctor had just shrugged his shoulders he had never taken any interest in girls and did not expect that she would be any different.

The baron had been so pleased with his work at first. But as time went on, the baron demanded more progress from the scientist. The scientist demanded more progress from himself, but that did not work out to more possible results.

He laughed to himself as he recalled the first time the man had been told that werewolves existed. He had not believed the baron until he was shown one, who was living on the property under the baron's employ. There were only a few at that time. He had not kept track of each and every werewolf, only the significant ones. Most of the werewolves, he had observed, had been recruited for the Baron between 1929 and 1937.

The baron, as instructed by Montana Max, was not told about the second project for the overweight man. When he began the man had made it sound like it would be only a further extension to the one with the werewolves. It was turning out to be a completely different task altogether. Montana had not the funds to sponsor the doctor's research, but he did have favorable connections with important people, people that even the baron did not have access, or sometimes even knowledge of.

The doctor groaned. He knew that when the Aristocrat returned from his business in Berlin, he would want to review the doctor's progress. The doctor had nothing to show the aristocrat. With that he was sure that he would be replaced by someone, probably older with much more success to show.

The doctor groaned again this time without even noticing it. Had had been doing everything that he could to achieve his objectives. he had slept most nights in the lab on a small cot in the corner to start work early, he had gone nights without sleep, often he would stay in his laboratory for days at a time only eating when someone brought him food and usually only leaving when he was called away. He probably spent 140 hours every week on the projects for the last ten years, yet he had still failed.

It maddened the man, who had always believe that with enough skill and knowledge any solution could be found.

He didn't not want to believe that he didn't have the skills to do that sort of work. A thought struck him. 'What is there is not solution.' the idea seemed blasphemous to the man's whose faith in science exceeded, the one he had in his God.

'Could it be,' he wondered, 'that I have been given the two impossible tasks of science.' the man snapped out of his thoughts. There was another possibility that that he did not possess the needed knowledge to reproduce a werewolf. But after all this time he did not know what else he could be possibly missing.

There was a knock at the door.

"What is it." the doctor answered sounding very monotone.

The door opened just enough for Schrödinger to poke his head through. "Hey Doctor, I um...well I was wandering if you have reconsidered my request to assist you in your lab here."

The doctor thought about this. The doctor laughed a little, but not from amusement, but instead from his life's down-slide.

Schrödinger watched him with confusion. He did not believe that he had ever seen the doctor laugh.

"Why Not" As far as the scientist was concerned he was doomed no matter what happened.

The fountain of perpetual youth.

A Werewolf generator in dose form.

"Schrödinger; please join me in the parlor room with some alcohol. The bottles are in the third cellar."

" What?...why?" the older person asked.

The doctor removed his hands from the roots of his hair. "Let's have an interview."

He laughed again, louder this time. He was sure that he was going down. He thought that he might as well enjoy it.

69696969696969696969696969

END of Ch 21

69696969696969696969696969

AN:

(1) – Dumb originally means that one does not speak and not the current usage of being of low intelligence. The secondary meaning comes from the traditionally necessity of speech. In our society particularly in the past, if one could not speak it was usually assumed that they were retarded; since most of the population could not at that time read or write they had no other way to convey their intelligence.

(2) – Rita's Father is asking Hans if he has broken her hymen...in other words, whether his daughter is still a virgin.

(3) - a prodigy is someone who excels much quicker than their peers by a large margin. I can recall hearing about a boy who attended university at the age of 10.

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: Dogs and Men

The baron had no love for the enemies of the party, particularly the Jews. He knew that his daughter didn't either. He had raised her to know who her enemies were and was confident that she understood why they were a threat to the family and the whole of Germany.

69696969696969696969696969


	23. Chapter 22: Dogs and Men Part 1

**Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned**

**Chapter 22.1: Dogs and Men**

69696969696969696969696969

Late at night...

The Baron lied in bed thinking about what the fuhrer had planned to discuss with him. He groaned as he thought about a particular general he was sure would be there with Hitler at the meeting. That was the general who had questioned his family's loyalty to the party. He had been making his loyalty well known since 1920.

The aristocrat had always been weary of Semites and their ways which were strange to the German man, but he was convinced that they were evil after what had happened (the event which occurred) in the late fall of 1919. He had since then to not only vowed to never employ a Jew again, but also to never even associate with them in any fashion. Naturally when the Nazis party rose and he discovered that he shared the views of the Nazis party, he joined. Of course they were also the only political party in Germany.

He had done much to show his dedication to the party. The werewolves were a perfect example of this; he had sent these creatures out numerous times to carry out party business. Yet he had continued to receive opposition from this general. The last time he had spoken with this man the soldier had suggested that he might have sympathizes for the enemy.

The baron snorted as he continued to look up at the ceiling.

The baron had no love for the enemies of the party, particularly the Jews. He knew that his daughter didn't either. He had raised her to know who her enemies were and was confident that she understood why they were a threat to the family and the whole of Germany.

There was a knock at the door.

Surprised by this, the baron bolted up in bed.

"Who is it?" he shouted sounding angrier than he had intended. But this behavior could be forgiven as he had asked that his servants not disturb him unless it was a matter of great importance.

When no one answered the baron asked to the person in come in.

Standing before the aristocrat was the largest werewolf in his employ.

"What are doing here?" the baron had made each new recruit well aware that they were not allowed in the house without direct permission. "Who said that you could be in the house?"

The werewolf then pointed to a portrait on the night stand of Rita, his daughter.

"Rita? What about my daughter?"

The werewolf continued to point to the portrait.

The baron was confused. Not only had the werewolf not conveyed who had let him in, but he was trying to tell the man about something with his daughter. Sometimes the aristocrat wished that the werewolf talked.

It then occurred to the baron that these two people might be the same.

'No' his mind told him. He did not want to believe that the beast could be let in by his daughter who only weeks ago, he had discovered on top of this werewolf, kissing him and god knows what else might have happened if he hadn't interrupted.

"You mean to tell me that my daughter has allowed you into the house."

The werewolf nodded. The silent werewolf knew that the only way to override Rita's orders was to get new ones from higher up in the command chain: Her father.

The baron sighed as his hand came to his head. He didn't want to believe it but the werewolf was not likely to lie to him, not after the last threat the baron made to him. More so was the fact that he had noticed his daughter develop a strong liking to the werewolf. She had been seeking him out at parties and just standing with him when she should have been attending to the guests. He hoped that this was not the reason for her rejection of all the other suitors.

"Go wait for me in the hall." he ordered the werewolf.

69696969696969696969696969

The dark haired aristocratic woman sat at her vanity seat. Her image mirrored her in a state different from what she normally looked like for now she wore make-up. It was poorly applied since she had always had a maid apply it on her before the various social events which her father had her attend.

She brought her brush through her long dark hair as she quietly sang a tune from the opera that she and her father attended the previous month.

Rita heard a knock at her door.

She put down her hair brush. "Yes?" she asked whoever was at the door. When she got no answer she got up from her vanity set.

She walked to her locked door and moved one of her blue eyes to a small peering glass looking hole. It was one of several security features of her room, including her window which was inaccessible from the outside, which her father had set up for her protection.

Standing there was the werewolf known as 'Silent Hans'.

She had been planning to visit Hans, but having him to come to her was a fantastic sign, she believed. It suggested that he was returning her feelings.

She quickly opened the door. "Hans!" she shouted excitedly, before leaping up and putting her arms around him. "I'm glad to see you!"

"I'm not." said a familiar, but currently unwelcome voice.

She slowly turned. Standing against the wall purposely out of sight, was her father.

"What is the meaning of this?" the man demanded of his daughter. "Hans informs me that you have allowed him in the house. Now I see you hugging the beast."

She let go of the werewolf and tried to think of what to say. "The Irish she-wolf and Schrödinger have married-"

"Animals do not marry." her father stressed.

"The two are now living together, so Hans doesn't have anywhere to sleep."

"Dogs sleep outside Rita, you know that!" The baron yelled at his daughter without any reservations about the fact that Hans was standing there.

"Hans still needs somewhere to sleep, father. Even dogs have houses."

"Fine." her father agreed in his tone that let her know that, as far he was concerned the matter was settled. "We will find him somewhere else to sleep; somewhere **outside** the house."

"Good." she produced a false smile. "I will be glad when he had a place." she continued trying to pretend that this was the only reason that she had invited him in.

"Then why do you not sound happy?" Her father did not want to believe that his daughter had intentions to mess around with the werewolf, but he was all the same suspicious.

"Surprised, Father. I'm surprised, not unhappy," she lied.

"Well, then you won't be bothered if I take him with me on your trip to Berlin then. He will be my bodyguard there. These are dangerous times."

She held back a gasp. Her father was leaving with her Hans. "With you...No father, it does not bother me at all. Hans is strong. I am glad that you will be safe on your trip." she held her hands behind her back as she said this. This allowed her to cross her fingers during some parts of this explanation.

"I'm happy that you still have some love for your father, but you cannot do things without asking for my permission. You cannot just invite anyone into your house without my permission, especially furry ones. We have had this talk before Rita."

She knew that her father was talking about what happened when she was 7. Her father had shot a wolf on the property which had been attacking some of the livestock.

Rita had discovered the wolf's two pups the next morning. After learning that the pups' mother was dead she had tried to care for them as pets. When her father had found out he had been furious. He had told her that one does not bring a wild animal into the house. Her father had taken the pups out and shot them citing that they would only grow up to attack his livestock.

She knew that it was more than the fact that they were wolves; she knew that her father didn't like even the common dog, no he downright disputed them. She considered that her father hated Hans and the rest of the pack in the same way. Why he had a couple dozen werewolves on his property, her didn't know.

She felt as though she could cry. She had spent time preparing for this. The secret space between the rooms, which her father had been completely unaware of, had been cleaned. She also felt as though fate were on her side when lightning struck the cabin, then there was the wedding...She could remember thinking that everything was falling into place. She believed that it was fate that they should be together.

"We leave tomorrow morning. I hope to see you at breakfast." her father said as he departed from her path.

Rita watched as Hans turned from her and followed her father. She felt tears start to form in her eyes. She couldn't help, but feel that her only chance to have Hans love her had just slipped away.

69696969696969696969696969

Walter lay in his bed looking up at the moon.

He knew that Alucard would not be coming that night. He was instead busy doing his duty to Sir Hellsing. He was the favorite after all. He had even heard Arthur refer to the vampire as his 'special servant'.

He hoped some day to surpass the vampire, but a small part of him doubted that would happen as long as the creature was alive and considering that the creature was nearly immortal he serious doubted that would ever happen.

Walter massaged his sore arm. The training had been tougher than he thought it would be. He liked it though. He liked that Alucard did not treat him like a child. He was a child, of course, of only 9 years, but he was more mature than any of his peers.

He then thought about the kind of person, if a vampire could be called a person, this Alucard was. He was obviously respected for both his reputation of character and his deeds.

He then wondered what the vampire was capable of since He had seen the vampire do some very strange things in his time around him, despite how little it was. He suspected that the vampire had barley shown him his capabilities. This made the boy feel a bit depressed; after all how can one surpass someone with whose powers, you are unaware. It would be like a blind man fighting a person with perfect vision.

Walter recalled the events of the previous night.

**Last night...**

"What?" Walter demanded.

The vampire stood there just looking at the boy. "If I am to be your teacher, then you should actually listen when I speak Mr. Dornez."

"I was listening!"

"Then you did not understand. You need grow. One can never grow without change; not without adaptation. "

"I have already explained this to you, Mr. V**ampire**. As long as I get them first, I win. It is simple!"

"It is not simple! Your philosophy is flawed. You cannot imagine how many people like you I have encountered, Arrogant and cocky. I often **allow** them '_get me first,_' before I return from what they believed to be my defeat; and then I destroy them. They '_get me first_', but I always reign victorious." the vampire laughed. "It pleases me to do so. To see the fear in their eyes and to smell that sweet smell panic in their souls." the vampire gave a dark chuckle. "Your tactics are rough and require, shall we say, an updating."

"What do you suggest I do? Do you want me to pick up a gun and become some sort of Yankee cowboy gunslinger?" Walter then made a mocking motion with his hands in the shape of guns. He then flexed his wires in view of the vampire. "I use my wires. They are my weapon."

The vampire shook his head. "You tell me that you are listening, but when and where in our conversations have I told you the problem lies with your weapons? I haven't; it is your approach little fish. You require some variety with your attack and you need to work on some defensive strategies."

Walter thought about this. While it was true that some variety of technique might be effective, the boy was not willing to give the vampire an inch in the measure that the creature might be right, even if he was his teacher, because a part of Walter's mind told him that in some way this was all a means for the vampire to better him somehow.

"I refuse to be caught in a defensive position." the nine year old boy declared. He had, in with exception of that vampire at the lord's estate, even then only having to avoid a few sliced from the pervert, always taken the offensive in his attacks and felt that that was all that would ever be required of him. As long as he could stay on the offensive, as long as he held ground he would never be in such a weak position. He preferred to be the aggressor.

The vampire smiled. The creature then charged at Walter, knocked him over, onto the ground and held the boy's hands together preventing him from using his weapon. "How about now." the vampire laughed. "For someone who refuses to be in such a position, you seem to be quite helpless, little fish!"

The boy struggled against him. "That's wasn't fair!" the boy struggled against the vampire, but as he did the vampire applied more pressure to his hands.

"That was the point Mr. Dornez." the vampire grinned with amusement. The creature then applied some pressure to one of his arms.

The boy held back a whimper as this added pressure started to hurt that arm. "But...We are allies!"

The vampire snorted. "Allies can become enemies very quickly, Mr. Dornez." the vampire let the boy free, "Especially in war."

"Why?" Walter asked as he stood up.

The vampire reminded himself that the boy before him had probably only ever read of war in books, if at all.

"Traitors are a natural part of war." the vampire explained as if explaining that the sun arose every morning. Alucard then looked at Walter in the eye. "I have killed enough traitors in my time to know that one should never expect complete safety with even one's closet friends..."

The vampire thought about all the advisors and Generals who had betrayed him through the ages; all the men who he trusted as friends who had betrayed him. But he knew that traitorous behavior was not something that he could forgive. He knew that on its most basic level allowing a traitor to live would only encourage more sabotage and espionage and he could never allow his country to suffer for his emotional mistakes.

Walter might have felt a little sympathetic for the damned creature if not for the fact that he had often wondered about what would motivate people to turn on each other like street rats. He had grown suspicious of all people in general. He did not have the experience of being betrayed, but he knew from listening in on the confessions in the priest's confessional booth that people hid things from each other.

He knew that they hid a variety of things of various topics. He had heard people confess things that no one in their close circle of friends of family members knew. He contended that it might be human nature to hide information, and so it might also be human nature to betray other human beings. But He was raised by a priest, and so He believed that he was above such behavior.

"Let's continue." Walter moved his body into a combat stance.

The vampire looked at him as if wonder what to do with him.

"Leave!" The vampire commanded

"What, but you said that you would train me! You said that you would teach me! Sir Hellsing said-"

"I can't teach a student who won't learn!" the vampire growled irritated.

"I am learning!" Walter yelled at the creature.

"No, you are clinging to your old ways of thinking!"

"My ways have served me well!" Walter was referring to two events one being the thief who had tried to steal from his church; the second being the man who had tried to kidnap a little girl from the orphanage across the road from where he and the priest lived.

"They have served you for defeating common criminals." Walter had boasted about this to Arthur, who had once told the vampire about these occurrences. "We hunt much larger game in this organization, boy."

"I can take care of myself."

"You are only human!" the creature reminded Walter. "You are not invincible, boy!"

"I will be fine."

"You won't. You will be dead. Or some pervert's plaything."

"You want me to leave? What should I do? Should I go twiddle my thumbs?" Walter folded his arms.

"I don't care what you do, but do not return here until you are both **willing** to learn and ready to practice **without** applying some ill logic to your thinking.

"You're supposed to teach me!" the boy repeated. 'Damn vampire', Walter thought, 'damn vampire delegating his duties to me!'

"Must I repeat myself? A teacher can only teach a willing student. I suggest that you teach yourself something's on your own before you return to me."

"No, you asked me if I wanted a teacher. I said yes. And now you won't teach me!"

"You are young so I will give you some information about some of the greatest warriors in history. Many had teachers who were not warrior, but often Philosophers. This should tell you boy that there is more to fighting than pure violence; There is a mental component." the vampire noticed a confused look on the boy's face. "I could teach you how to be more violent, but only you can teach yourself how to be faster and stronger. I can only guild you, boy; I cannot do this for you."

"Well you could let me in on what that missing fourth element is to that victorious battle formula you told me about. Skill, will, Technique, and something else which you seem to wanna keep from me!"

"Formula?" The vampire had lived under the scientist Abraham for long enough to know many medical terms and had a general understanding of medicine and some procedures. Alucard laughed. "What you are trying to learn is not a science Mr. Dornez; it is an art. There is no formula in art but those four factors can only help you if you truly understand what they mean. As I have said before this is something which you must teach yourself."

"Can one win without the final component?" Walter asked hopping that he might not need that last component.

"I suppose, but it would most certainly be by chance, and thus not a true victory..." Alucard explained to the boy.

But it is possible."

"Anything is Possible, Mr. Dornez." the vampire looked up at the moon. "I have better things to do than to teach you what things which you are not prepared to receive..." the vampire then turned into a grouping a bats.

"Hey!" Walter shouted at the cluster. "...but..." Walter said now sounding like a young child, "You're supposed to teach me..."

**Present...**

He hated how the vampire was always leaving him with questions. He had at time wondered if there even were answers to these questions or whether the creature was amused by sending on these pointless quests.

He thought again about the vampire. He was an enigmatic figure. Both his history and his character. At times he seemed to be a respectable man while other times he was the bane of everyone, well except for Arthur Hellsing and Alfred Parker, the butler.

While training under the Nosferatu, Walter had learned two distinct things about the vampire that he had not known before then. The vampire was a tough teacher, and he was also an asshole.

Walter had observed the vampire taunting members of the organization and some of the staff. He of course was on the list of people that vampire taunted, but he were to examine the ratio of the insults he received in comparison to the others he would have noticed that he received fare fewer than anyone else.

He knew that the creature would always be an asshole; this belief let the boy wondering how he would deal with the vampire when he became a fully fledged member of the order.

The boy pulled his journal out from a drawer in his night stand.

He then wrote down that day's thoughts as he had done nearly every night since he was seven.

69696969696969696969696969

**10:33pm...**

The Nosferatu, Alucard, stood in front of his master who was sitting at his desk.

Islands had told Arthur numerous times that if he would just get up earlier then the man wouldn't be up so late at night doing paperwork. Arthur had always shrugged his shoulders and assured Islands that as long as the work does gets done then it is of little concern when.

Alucard found Arthur's late night workings a good opportunity to speak with the man without having to be awake during the day-time or worst yet having to disturb him in bed. Arthur had taken over the master bedroom as his sleeping quarters; the same room where Alucard conceived his first child. So the room had since then unnerved him. He had decided even before he went into hibernation, before his son was born that he would not enter that room unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Is there a reason that you are here, Alucard, or at you going to stand there all night."

Alucard bowed. "Sorry master, I was just...that is I have been wondering how the Harker's visit went." the vampire stopped. His memories went back to nine years ago when Abraham told him that the Harkers would be visiting. He thought about his excitement believing that he would see Mina Harker, the woman whom he believed was the reincarnation of his true love from more than 500 years ago while he was still human. Abraham had been quick to destroy this hope.

The vampire was sure that she would now have a great many wrinkles. She had been a young woman in 1898, which was more than 40 years ago. But this did not bother the ex-count who had long ago understood the changes of the human body as something to be expected, and in his mind revered.

"The Harkers?"

"Jonathan Harker aided your father in the events which led to my defeat." he vampire saw Arthur's face show some recognition, but there was still something that Arthur did not understand. "They visited about a week after I was sealed." the vampire added a time line for his master to use as a tool of recollection.

"I was at school then..."Arthur mumbled. "Alfred." Arthur called the butler, who had now changed his sleeping patterns to match Arthur's. "Do you remember the Harkers visiting...?" Arthur thought back to when it was that the vampire was sealed. "In April of 1930."

The butler put down a picture which he had been hanging. "The Harkers visiting... April...1930...April ...?" the old butler thought about this for a moment. "I do recall Mr. Jonathan and Quincey."

"What of Mina?" the vampire asked.

"Wilhelmina...Jonathan's wife..." the old butler thought aloud. (1)

Though Alucard hated to think of her as that man's wife, He nodded. "Yes. His wife."

"Jonathan and his son arrived, but there was no wife." the butler did however recall a large crate being brought to Abraham's laboratories. The butler's first thoughts about this box, which was a rectangular shape, were his belief that it was coffin. He had asked Abraham about this box, but the doctor had ordered him silent and more over, to never speak of it to anyone.

Alfred could remember watching with interest as Jonathan moved his hand down the crate in a manner which he could only describe as affectionately. Even odder was the fact that he spoke to it; he had called it '_my dearest_'.

"Was there no woman?" Alucard pressed. "Sir Abraham Hellsing told me that Mina was coming with her husband and son."(2)

The old butler thought about this. There was a middle-aged man and a recent graduate of some University, but there was no woman. "I did not see a woman... No woman accompanied them, Alucard." the old butler said as compassionately to the monster as he could.

The vampire turned away. He wondered if Abraham had lied to him. Or rather if that was nothing more than a test of loyalty.

The Scientist had ordered him to stay in his room and not to make his presence known. Perhaps' he wondered, the master lied to him, perhaps Mina was never expected. Perhaps saying that she was coming was merely a ploy, bait, to test him. This idea did seem to make sense to the vampire especially considering that Abraham had already assembled blame on the vampire for all of the items which had gone missing, and had become aware of Alucard problems with his authority and colleges. Furthermore the creature wondered if the man had been searching for some reason to test his theory that vampire could exist in hibernation for an extended period of time. Alucard suspected that with all the accusations, many which were true, the old man did not have any concrete evidence.

It was not until the scientist had gone to the vampire's room at that one unfortunate time when he was absent that the scientist, could prove the vampire was being disobedient.

Alucard knew that he had left his room and the property, not to try to greet Mina, but to deliver his child to what he hoped would be a better environment; he knew that to the human it must have looked very bad. It was not a far reach to believe that the leader may have believed that he had gone out to search or even to wait for her. Not that the vampire could have told him the truth.

Alucard then wondered if perhaps they were coming and he had simply lied about the day that they were coming to get him to leave his room then to catch him not in it as he was ordered, but why then did the butler not recall seeing a woman?

"Well then," Arthur addressed Alucard. "If Alfred says that Mrs. Harker was not with them, then I believe him."

Alucard briefly wondered if the old man's memory was failing, until he recalled that there were large bits of memory of his own which were missing. He considered that if Abraham had done this purposely, if he had removed memories, then might it be possible to also change the memories.

With these possibilities floating in the vampire's mind he did not think that he could press the issue any longer.

"I understand Master." the vampire said giving a slight bow.

"Shouldn't you be training Walter?" Arthur asked changing the subject.

"I have given the boy some time for some self learning." the vampire explained. "I wanted to ask about something else, too master. I want to ask about my request."

"Oh yes. I have used my connection both in Britain and elsewhere, Alucard. " The Knight then put his hands on the desk. "Over the last ten years no one had found any werewolves. The last known werewolf hunt, on both official and unofficial channels was led by my father..."

"Your father said that they chased a pack. This pack escaped." Alucard could recall Abraham's frustration after losing these werewolves, as the German police suddenly appeared and apparently argued with the man about jurisdiction.

"Well all I can tell you, is that either that pack is in a state of hibernation, which your kind can enter or-"

"They are hiding." Alucard knew very well that such creatures could easily hide. "They could have relocated to a more remote region." the vampire suggested.

"I was going to say dead, Alucard. Even the long-arm of the Vatican claims to not have found any." Arthur laughed inwardly. "Remote areas? The Vatican has authority in some of the most remote parts of the world."

"It has been my observation that your family and organization have had many arguments with their 'section 13' division, I believe it is called. Do you trust these people?" Alucard questioned his master who sounded quite placid when he spoke about these men.

Arthur laughed. "Hell no, but they would not miss the opportunity to brag about such a hunt. The leader sounded quite bitter about hearing about the hunt that my father conducted nine years ago. It's possible that they have been wiped out."

Alucard once entertained such a theory, that was until he met that female werewolf in that abandoned building in Germany. "That she-werewolf told me that they were kept in the employment of a German aristocrat."

"I remember Alucard. That is why I took special interest in the matter. Especially with things being what they are." said Arthur referring to what appeared to be an impending war with Germany.

"We must search harder."

"I'm afraid that given things I have done all that I can." Arthur said to Alucard sincerely.

The vampire thought about what his master had just told him. He knew that Arthur was new to his duties and that he was much more lax in his in getting his work done than his father had been, but all indications of the man told Alucard that he was a capable leader and overall a good man.

"Thank you master."

"Until tomorrow then, Alucard." Arthur said picking up his pencil.

The vampire tipped his hat respectfully as he phased through the wall.

Arthur returned his attention to his papers.

"Sir..." Alfred started. "I did not want to say this until Alucard was gone but..." The Butler seemed very nervous to the Knight.

"What is it?"

"It's about Mina, Sir. Shortly after that visit your father told me that Mina...went missing..."

"Missing?"

"Yes. She just vanished it seems." the butler could recall an argument between Jonathan and Abraham regarding Mina. Jonathan seemed to blame Abraham for something happening to his wife, but was not clear about what that was. The old man could also recall how the Harker's never visited again and further how Abraham had started praying more in the small chapel which existed below the west part of the Hellsing mansion.

"Was," Arthur cleared his throat He was almost afraid to hear that she was found mangled or murdered; Arthur considered that the butler wanted to keep Alucard from rage. Arthur suspected that such bad news would send the vampire on a killing spree. "When... was she ever found?"

The old butler sighed. "...She wasn't, Sir...She is still missing. After 9 years she has yet to be found."

69696969696969696969696969

END of Ch 22

69696969696969696969696969

AN:

Wow! That was a long chapter. It was longer, but I had to break it apart. I hope no one minds…

To address a question about Anderson...he had yet to appear. But to any fan, you will have to wait a little bit.

(1) – Mina's full name from Bram Stoker's novel was Wilhelmina "Mina" Murray, later taking on the name of Harker when she married Jonathan Harker. The name Mina, was the shortened version that everyone used for her. The butler is inclined to use formal names.

(2) – for the scene that Alucard is referring to see chapter 11: Lies and Consequences.

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: Dogs and Men Part 2

"Is S_he_...Is S_he_ dead?" Schrödinger asked her.

His wife might have rolled her eyes, but she simply sighed. Though she loved her new husband, she knew that the werewolf could be an idiot sometimes.

"Of course S_he_ is."

69696969696969696969696969


	24. Chapter 23: Dogs and Men part 2

**Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned**

**Chapter 23: Dogs and Men Part 2**

69696969696969696969696969

Alucard sat in his throne-like chair. His thoughts traveled back to what he could still remember from before his defeat. (Despite his efforts most of these memories were still absent from his mind.)

He could remember Mina, and how he had believed she been the reincarnation of his lost love, his soul mate. He could remember hearing more than 500 hundred years ago about how false intelligence of his death in battle, had led her to commit suicide by jumping into the river. He had decided to wait for her no matter how long.

He could still

He could still recall seeing her image on the locket of the then young English solicitor by the name of Jonathan Harker. It was then that he believed that he decided when he went to England to meet her. Though he could not recall anything after that until he arrived on a Russian boat named Demeter. He eventually did find her. Upon seeing her so he came to believe that she was his destined mate.

He thought about Jonathan Harker. An overly logical, and naϊve man. He had been an interesting person, much more interesting than the novel by this Bram Stoker portrayed him as. He was the very first protestant the vampire encountered. Though his memories of that man were blurred in places he could recall meeting with the man on two occasions which the book did not mention.

The first time he had encountered Mr. Harker, had been in a dense forest just outside of Munich, Germany; (though he knew that the man did not know that it was him.)

The last time he had met the man had been outside his feudal castle in Transylvania. Though this memory was blurrier than the first encounter he had a vague awareness of the man begging him for something. He seemed to remember some tears in the man's eyes as he did this...he wondered about this and since it was not included in the book; and with his memories filled with so many gaps, he no longer had any way of knowing what that was about.

For some odd reason the name Countess Dolingen was struck in his mind. Though he did not know who she was, he had a feeling that she was a vampire.

He thought again about what Mina would look like now. She would be an old lady, around 60 years of age. Probably wrinkled as a raisin, but she would still be Mina. He still wanted to meet with her, even after all this time, just to see her...

He then thought about how Abraham had forbidden him from meeting the Harkers, from Mina, that day. 'Damn Catholics,' he thought. The vampire might have reminded himself that Abraham had converted to the Protestant religion when he immigrated to England, but he preferred not to. In his mind that man would always be a catholic. He had decided that Protestants were more favorable, with all the humans that he found more pleasant, such as Jonathan, Mina, Alfred, Walter and even Arthur, belonging to the religion.

His memory traveled back to the last encounter with Jonathan. He had not been with the others then... (1) The vampire held up the book, Dracula, written by Bram Stoker. He wondered how much of the book was true as far as his past went.

69696969696969696969696969

The butler Alfred was polishing the table-top of a sitting room table, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

A nine-year-old boy emerged from around the door.

"Good evening Mr. Parker." Walter greeted the butler.

The old man laughed. "I have asked you to call me Alfred, Walter."

"Good evening Alfred." Walter greeted the man again.

"Good evening to you young man."

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but then quickly closed it.

"Was there something that you wanted to say?" the old man inquired.

"Sir..., I mean Alfred; I want to know about that vampire, Alucard."

The old man put the cloth down. He then motioned for them to sit on opposites sofas. The old man took a deep breath. "What have you heard?"

"Not much...I mean he is a vampire, and I've heard that he has been with the Hellsing organization since its beginning...and he is special."

"Special?"

"I heard Alucard referred to as Arthur's special servant."

The butler wondered how to answer this question. He knew what was meant by the term special servant; he knew that it was referring to the vampire's lack of freedom, but it was not difficult for the boy to misunderstand this as a term of endearment.

"If you want to know about Alucard, You should really be asking him."

"I know but..."

"You don't trust him."

"No."

"Understandable, He is a vampire: the very thing that we hunt, but it is not in Alucard's personality to betray his allies. But there is more isn't there?"

"Yes. The mission of the Hellsing organization is to destroy the unholy undead, yet he works for Sir Hellsing as a hunter. Why is that?" Walter asked with an eye brow unintentionally arched. "It seems sort of...Hypocritical..."

The butler could understand the confusion. "Hypocritical? Many would call it logical, for who else can understand the actions and predictions of such more than a vampire itself? Alucard enjoys many of the hunts which he takes part in." the butler saw the boy's mouth opened again to ask more questions. "He is an expert on the matter and as such he is an exception to that mission..." the butler quietly continued.

"Why does he hate us? Humans I mean? He is always..." the boy crossed his arms to signal uncomfortable.

"Insulting us?" the old man finished. The old man then chuckled. "He does not hate us. That is Alucard's way. There are many things about Alucard which you will gradually learn. The first is that he will return what he receives... with interest. If someone is cruel to him he will seek revenge with greater cruelty. If someone in a group is the first to attack, he will wipe out all around that person, the entire group sometimes. The same is true for those who are kind. I have always treated him well, so he has always been kind to me. There is the occasional poke here and there, but as I said, that is his way and something I have come to expect. "

"So I just need to get used to it?" Walter was not sure that he like what he was hearing, but this man had lived many years without much hassle form that vampire who he regarded as a pain in his side. So it was certainly worth a listen.

"Alucard's reason for these remarks usually results from revenge or entertainment. If you are kind to him he will be respectful to you. If you react in an entertaining way he will repeat his behavior." the butler chuckled. "You will learn soon enough." the old man patted the boy's head affectionately. Walter did not mind this since he understood the action for what it was.

Walter thought about this for a moment. It was true that he had been a bit snippy with the vampire, who as he thought about it had been kind to him on a few occasion, but he had never drawn a line between the two concepts.

"I hear that he has been training you." the old man looked at the clock in the corner. "Shouldn't you be with Alucard now?"

The boy looked down at the floor. "He has...He wants me to learn by myself..." the boy was very embarrassed by this.

"He wants you to learn on your own." the butler rephrased as he watched the boy. "This is a good sign Walter. It means that he has faith in your capabilities."

"But I don't know where to start. I guess that I hoped he would point out the important points...or something."

"Where did he say to start?"

The boy thought about this. He looked at his companion. "Warriors with philosophical teachers."

The old butler put his hand to his chin in a thinking gesture. "I think that I have just the historical figure to study; Follow Me." the old butler guided Walter towards the library.

69696969696969696969696969

69696969696969696969696969

The doctor woke up in his underwear lying on one of the barons sofa's in one of the many rooms.

He sat up. His hands came to his head as he became aware of an ache in his head. The Doctor had never had any more than a few sips of wine with Montana max or the baron, but the previous night he and werewolf, Schrödinger, had split three bottles of strong wine between them.

He head throbbed. He felt like crap. So much so that he wondered if he would ever drink again, if this was the result.

He remembered very little of the night. What he did remember made the scientist blush. He hoped that Schrödinger did not recall the events of the previous night; if he did the doctor was in for an awkward conversation when he met the werewolf next...

Becoming aware that he was lacking most of his clothing, he wrapped himself in a large blanket and existed out the room making his way towards the bedroom that he had been assigned by the baron.

As he moved through the halls he was nearly stopped by several maids, who despite having lived there for the last 11 years had never seen the man.

The doctor thought about his life before the contract with the baron. He had worked in a restaurant. The place had had steady business...the work had been good. It was paying the billing...but he loved science. He did not believe psychologically that he could live his life any different than what he had. He did not believe that he could go back to living his life as a junior chief. It wasn't that he didn't like to cook, for he did but it simply was not his calling in life.

He opened the door to his room. The door made a distinctive sound of non-use as it opened for the first time in months.

The doctor looked around the room. There was a layer of dust blanketing everything, from the floors to the curtains. There were many cobwebs through the corner of the bedroom. This did not bother the scientist, who walked onward to the wardrobe in his quest for clothing, leaving footprints behind him in the dust.

The doctor also had many of his clothes in a trunk in the basement, but this room being closer it seemed only logical for the man to go there instead.

He opened the wardrobe door to discover a large number of dead moths, (and some other insects) at the bottom of wooden furniture. He held out a shirt. He could see numerous holes in it, which he had no doubt had been caused by the moths. He flung the destroyed shirt onto the dusty floor he pulled out a pair of pants. They too were destroyed, this time by mold. He grabbed another similar shirt with a similar problem, quickly discarding it on the floor with the others. This behavior of the doctor's continued on until the entire wardrobe was empty and a pile of clothes lay on his floor. The impact of all the clothing hitting the ground had thrown up a great amount of dust into the once stagnant air. The doctor sneezed. As the force of the sneeze caused his head to jerk downward his eyes momentary took a quickly glance at the drawer in the bottom. The doctor had forgotten about the drawer.

He bent down. Then opened it. Inside, in plain sight was a wooden box. He lifted the lid off the box. Inside was a set of clothing. He now could remember the baron buying these for him as a gift.

He lifted the box out. As he did so, he saw another box underneath it: a metal box. He put the set of clothes on his bed returning for the metal box. The doctor did not wonder what was in this box, for he had had it for as long as he could remember.

He grasped the sides of the metal box and pulled it up and out the drawer.

He sat down on his bed with the metal box. He examined the box. There was nothing special about this box, other than the fact that it bore his family's crest.

He opened it. Inside were a few items which were of great value to him.

There was also something else, which was not so much important as it was significant. There was a letter which contained one of his professor's skepticism about his talents. The doctor had always been the top of his class. A professor, he recalled, had been absolutely convinced that he had cheated on all of his assignments and even the final exam. That man had made a move to expel the boy. Luckily the Doctor had made a quick an impression on the director of that university. In the end the director had sided with the doctor. But the notion that he was so incapable, the idea that anyone would question his success as an assessment as a measure of failure bothered the scientist at night. He knew that he was brilliant, but he wondered why had not found the answer to either of the two projects which had occupied 35 of his life.

He hand then pulled out a rune on a small stone. On this stone was tied to a strip of paper. He then a slip of paper which held a mathematical equation on it. It was a speculator equation. I had changed so many lives with its brilliance and ingenious, unfortunately it wasn't his work. It was been made by one of his famous ancestors. That man had been a mathematician...and later he learned an alleged sorcerer.

The doctor did not always know of his family's history, how his mathematician ancestor had left Scotland under social banishment and how the man had found a place in Germany where the rest of the doctor's line continued on.

He had heard that the man had been accused of using the dark arts, of sorcery, and most interestingly, of necromancy.

The doctor thought about this for a minute. Necromancy...the ability to brings the dead back to 'life' and force them to do your bidding...It had an appeal, but the doctor considered that the goals of the baron and Second-lieutenant could not be reached, then neither could this destination of un-death.

He had heard stories of physicians digging up dead bodies to study their anatomy, he reminded himself that since the study of human physiology from a dead body was illegal for much of history, this was how much of the human body's workings were learned. It was a way to use the dead to serve the living. But to dig someone up to make use of was an idea which the doctor endorsed. It wasn't like he had never excavated a grave before...the body had been taken very shortly after the woman had died.

The doctor's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the sound of footprint nearing. They stopped in front of his door. Next the doctor saw an envelope being slipped under the door. Then the footsteps started again this time moving away from his door.

The doctor got up from the bed, walked over to the envelope. He bent down to pick it up. As he did this he noticed that there was a discoloration of the wood. The floor was strangely pale near this envelope. He moved the envelope momentarily aside. As he did this swiping motion some of the dust cleared off of what were a small pile of other envelopes. He collected all of them and brought then over to the bed, where he sat down and examined them.

There were five altogether. Two were sent from his parents and the other three were from his brother, seven years his junior. He opened the ones from his parents first. These ones were always the easiest to read. They usually gave support to him for his efforts to science. They of course asked him if he had met a special lady yet, but as his parents he had expected such questions. He hasn't met any woman who attracted him...He wonder briefly about this before moving on to the brother's letters.

These letters had a bit more variety than his parents' did. He reasoned that this was because his parents had completely settled down in their life, while his brother a sophomore student at Munich University was continuing to have his life changed. One of his brother's letters talked about fact that his sibling had a girlfriend with whom he was considering marrying. The next was a request for the doctor to join his birthday celebration. The doctor then realized that his brother's birthday had already passed three weeks ago. He looked at the date of the letter. It had been sent four months before the event. The doctor scratched his head. He wondered how he would explain missing his brother's birthday, especially with so much notification...He supposed that he would simple tell his brother that it 'got lost in the mail.' Such things did occasionally happen so it was not very outrageous. He did not truly believe that his brother had really expected him to attend anyway, but judging from his letter his brother would be a little disappointed.

69696969696969696969696969

Schrödinger was in a worst state than the doctor, for he awoke in front of the Baron's manor lying completely naked on the lawn. But unlike the Doctor he was not alone. He was surrounded by werewolves; one of which was his new wife, Siobhan.

She stood there above him, with her Hands on her hips, wondering how her husband had come to be there. Moreover, what he had been doing that he did not share her bed on their wedding night.

The werewolf could recall less about the evening than the doctor. He did not even recall if the doctor had given him the job. He had had a couple of cups of beer before the wine he shared with the doctor.

Schrödinger had slipped away from his own wedding to speak to the doctor. (He later attributed this partially to the alcohol). Some of the werewolves had been saying that the baron was leaving for Berlin to meet with Hitler, himself. The werewolf wanted to talk to the doctor before the baron left, in case the aristocrat took the scientist with him.

He could recall when he left the party, His wife was talking to Gleeson, and Rita had been trying to convince Hans to have some wine from a cup. The werewolves had been both surprised and glad that she had brought so many bottles of wine, even beer with her for the celebration, though she had been focused on getting the only werewolf who didn't drink, to consume some alcohol.

He had only intended to be gone a few minutes, he was sure that the doctor would give a simple 'no', but when the doctor suggested an interview, he got excited. He did not expect the interview to last the entire night. He certainly did not expect for the scientist to engage in a night of drinking with him. At first he wasn't bothered by the prospect of his wife smelling alcohol on his breath, as everyone was drinking at the party, well except Hans.

Next thing the werewolf could remember was waking up on the dew covered grass with the curious looks from his pack- mates and his wife looking like she might kill him with her ill intent.

69696969696969696969696969

**Stralsund, Northern Germany... **

Schrödinger slept over the lap of his new wife.

He and his wife had paired up in the watch of the mysterious entity which had seemed of greater importance to the doctor than she did to their master.

Siobhan sat watching the enigmatic figure which as far as she knew had come into the possess of one of the baron's closest friend, more than eight years ago.

The female werewolf knew nothing about the feminine figure which she was guarding. She did notice that the entity seemed to favor the BBC radio station which she frequently listened to. The creature does seem to prefer her speaking English to her. The werewolf wondered if 'she' understood German...

Schrödinger watched the figure with concern. She wanted badly to know who '_she'_ was.

69696969696969696969696969

Schrödinger was thrown off his wife's lap as the female werewolf reached for her dart gun.

"Oww" he cried out as his head hit the floor followed by his body with a great _thud._

When he looked up to see what the problem was he saw his wife in an aggressive posture. Before her was the thrashing bound figure of the entity which this male werewolf had heard his wife refer to as 'Shiva'.

He watched in horror as a strap broke.

His wife then swore in a Gaelic dialect. "Throw me another one!" he shouted at her husband referring to the medicine filled darks which the doctor had both supplied and fashioned.

"Another one...You have already hit 'her' with one?"

"I've hit 'her' with two already and she just keeps fighting." Siobhan shouted angrily at her husband.

"Twice? But the doctor said only-" the male werewolf knew that with humans a least giving someone too much of a drug, or anything, would kill them. He then watched as 'Shiva' broke yet again another bond.

"I need another dart! Albert!!" she yelled with a mixture of fear of the entity and furry at her husband.

"Her husband grabbed one and threw it to her."

She reloaded her gun. She fired. She might have asked him to grab a gun, but she knew with his aim he was more likely to hit her instead.

As the dart hit the entity the figure almost instantly became completely still.

Albert approached the entity. He stared up at the figure as his wife left the room and returned with some more straps of leather. If Albert were paying attention, he would have noticed that some of these were actually belts. She then started to strap up the figure paying special attention to where the bonds broke.

"Is S_he_...Is S_he_ dead?" Schrödinger asked her.

His wife might have rolled her eyes, but she simply sighed. Though she loved her new husband, she knew that the werewolf could be an idiot sometimes.

"Of course S_he_ is."

"Right..." Albert remembered what the doctor had told them about the figure.

"We need to call the doctor." Siobhan told her husband.

He glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was 3:35am"What Now? He'll be a sleep."

"It doesn't matter. This needs to be dealt with. Hand me the telephone."

Her husband got the telephone with the cord and all and carried it over to her. He then stood a few feet away from her.

The female werewolf sat back down on her chair. "If you still plan to sleep here, darling, I think that you should get over here."

The werewolf rested his head on his wife's lap again.

He heard her start dialing the number of the doctor.

69696969696969696969696969

over the past week the werewolf, Hans, had accompanied the baron to some meetings and even some of the baron's visiting of Berlin, the man often complained that he didn't see enough of his country's capital.

The werewolf sat on a bench outside a room where his master, the baron, was meeting with some party member official, a General if he was listening correctly.

A German shepherd was sitting in front of the werewolf. It had decided to sit by 'silent Hans' instead of continuing to roam the Reichstag without a human master. (0)

His left hand held a book which he had continued reading, while his right absentmindedly patted the obedient dog.

He heard the sound of heavy footsteps moving towards him.

He looked up from his book. His eyes were met with blue ones behind a set of glasses and a distinctive grin which was turned upwards which, his close associates understood was a pleased look for this man.

The werewolf then examined the other characteristics of this man. He was a short, overweight man with blond hair. The supernatural creature quickly noticed that he was also a soldier. His military insignia told the werewolf that this man was a Second-lieutenant. The werewolf's eyes fell to his identifier tag on his uniform.

It read: Montana Max

The werewolf felt that this face was familiar to him somehow. The creature continued to stare at the soldier hoping to recall where is that he had seen this man before.

"Taking a good look at me are you?" the fat man said sound amused. "I have seen you before, night warrior. You stand guard for the baron at 'the gatherings'."

The werewolf didn't turn his attention back to his book, nor did he care that he had so rudely stared at the man before him. He put down his book. He could recall this man now from one of the first the meetings. Even the werewolf had to admit that either this man had gained weight since then or the black cloak had a slimming effect on this man which would make any magician very jealous.

He was curious about this familiar figure that seemed so interested in him, possible more interested in him than he was in the fat man.

"What are you called?" the fat man asked the silent werewolf who did not reply. "That's right, that's right...you are the one who does not talk. The baron speaks about you often. He brags about you. He has told me that you are very strong and quite the rebel." the soldier approached. He then picked up the book the werewolf had been reading. "'_All's quiet on the western front_?' that is a banned book. You are reading it outside the office of the man who banned it and only a few doors away from the Fuhrer's own office. If they catch you with it you shall be imprisoned, or shot."(1) The soldier smiled. "But you already know that don't you." the soldier handed the illegal book back to the werewolf.

The werewolf was still watching the fat man with interest.

the werewolf found it curious that a lowly Second-Lieutenant would find an audience with such a high member of the party, but then again this man was had attended the secret meetings at the barons home, most of which he had stood guard over, this suggested that despite his low rank he had some influence, though how much the werewolf hadn't a clue.

The fat second -lieutenant then looked at the dog. He knelt down and started to pat the canine.

"She's a beautiful dog, don't you think?"

Hans did not answer.

"Do you know whose dog she is?"

Hans didn't really care about whose dog it was.

"She is Blondie, the Führer's dog." the fat man explained.

Hans now looked at the dog. Though it was an odd feeling for the werewolf to know that he had been patting the dog who belonged to the supreme dictator of Germany, he looked unfazed to the second-lieutenant.

"She doesn't sit with most people. She seems to like you. A good sign I think."

Hans knew that many others would have disagreed with this, but Hans knew that that the man had meant this as a complement.

"Do you know the difference between men and dogs, night warrior?" The fat man then started to rub the dog's belly. "Dog's are completely loyal to their master. They obey whatever they are told."

Hans then examined the fat man's military uniform as he thought that this description also fit that of a soldier.

The fat man understood this. "I understand, you think that that this is the duty of all soldiers. The truth is that even if all soldiers are physically human they are not all truly men, many are merely dogs in uniform."

The dog then started to nudge Hans for attention.

The fat man continued, "A man is different from a dog because he chooses to be loyal and obeys because it benefits him in some way. A career solder may be such because he desires to defend his home land or perhaps because he enjoys war..." Hans saw an odd, dreamy look come over the fat mans' face as he thought about war. "But, he does it because he chooses so, not because he thinks that his master would be pleased. That is how I believe a soldier should live. That is how a military unit should operate."

Hans then started to scratch the dog behind her right ear.

"You and your kind interest me. You are now both human and beast, so you seem to have a choice which ways your people lean towards in nature. You want to be as human as possible. I can tell this about you."

The dog then started to nod Hans to be scratched behind the ears, but the werewolf was too interested in the fat second-lieutenant to notice.

"Werewolf. Human. What is the difference?"

The werewolf continued to listen to the fat man. He knew that he was not the same as he had been when he was since he had been bitten, but the difference between the two seemed plain to the werewolf.

"In essence what makes a human, human is will." the soldier explained. "A dog's will is his master's will, not his own. It is Will which makes a human truly human and so as a half-wolf you have partial will. I wonder, silent night warrior, are you more dog than man or more man than dog?"

Hans had never considered before that in his life, he had any choices. The baron had always treated him and the pack like intelligent dogs and nothing more. Though he had always wondered if there might be something more to his life than what it currently was, he had never heard anyone so much as mutter anything could ever be different.

"I have a vision. A marvelous idea came to me." Hans then watched the same spark return to the second-lieutenant's eyes. "I think that the results of this should be guarded over, as you have done for the Baron."

The door opened. Out stepped the baron with a pleasant smile on his face.

Han watched as the blond fat man approached the aristocrat. "Baron."

"Second-Lieutenant." his smile faded. "What brings you here? Has something happened?"

"Oh no." the fat man put his hand up to signal that all was well. "Party business; I seem to be a bit early" the fat man sounded very bored by the activity.

"Some are saying that there is going to be a war. What have you heard." the baron knew that the Second-Lieutenant always heard relevant and most of all, true, news before the aristocrat ever did.

The fat man grinned. "I have heard that too. It will be marvelous if it does happen."

The baron cleared his throat. "I am not a soldier. I do not see what good a war will do, though, I am a loyal party member, and I will do whatever mein Führer instructs."(3) The baron added quickly.

"As will I," the fat man turned his attention to Hans. "This is your bodyguard?"

"Yes, he is. For a few weeks now. Perhaps you should get a body guard. We live in dangerous times. " the baron suggested to the second lieutenant known as Montana Max.

"Oh, but I do plan to do this." the fat man smiled as he locked eyes with Hans. The baron had missed this as the aristocrat tried to keep the dog, whose entire kind, he hated altogether away from him.

Having seen the dog leave the small group, the baron looked up and saw the fat man look around him. "But I do want to know, how goes the creation of our furry friends."

"The doctor tells me that all is well, but I don't agree." the baron sighed unintentionally. "Is he really the best as you have told me?"

The baron thought back to the first time he met the doctor. He recalled just sitting there across from Montana Max and the 16 years old doctor. He had been more than just a little surprised and angry when Max had told him that the boy in front of him was the doctor who he had selected for the special project. The baron had been expecting, well... he had been told that Max was bringing the perfect candidate; a 54 year-old man who was nominated (and considered very likely to win) a Nobel Prize.

The baron had been quick to comment on the boy's age even asking him if he was old enough to shave. It was true that Max was two years younger than this doctor, but that was a fact that didn't matter to the baron, for the Max family had a sort of immunity having had assisted the Barons family for nearly 4 generation already. More over the baron had written up a ten year contract for a gifted scientist, he did not believe that the boy, who was only 5 year-older than his daughter was experienced enough for the task.

Max had, nevertheless endorsed this doctor and convinced the baron that he would be the greatest thing to happen to Germany since Mozart. The baron being a frequent opera patron was able to understand the reference. Ultimately he had believed Max.

The baron knew that Max was a man who had a sort of magnetism that attracted people to him and to his ideas, no matter how far-fetched they seemed at first; the baron often wished that he had such skills.

The fat man smiled. "Indeed, Doctor Napier is more than qualified. That reminds me Baron. I have been thinking about...a new direction for your plans."

"New direction?"

"Yes. We should discuss it tonight over drinks I think."

"Yes. Yes, we should meet."

"Come to my apartment tonight. We will discuss that and the rumor I'm sure that you have heard...the one about Poland." as the baron turned away from the Second-Lieutenant he heard the fat man add something, "Oh and please do bring Hans. I have a feeling that he will be quite helpful to us in the times to come."

As Hans followed the Baron, he glanced over his shoulder at the Second-Lieutenant, who was grinning at him. He struck Hans as odd that the fat man seemed so pleased with the idea of war and ever odder that the man would look at him so strangely, it was as if the man were informing the werewolf of a position, but never actually offered it...

The werewolf began to wonder if this fat second-lieutenant was sent to him by some force. Though who had sent him Hans had yet to decide. In his mind it was either God...or the Devil.

69696969696969696969696969

END of Ch23

69696969696969696969696969

AN:

(0) - the Reichstag is the German parliament it is similar to America's whitehouse...

(1) - 'All's Quiet on the Western Front' was a German book written after the first world-war, which has been turned into a movie and translated into many languages. During Nazi rule in Germany it was banned because it criticized war.

(3) - 'mein Führer ' means 'my leader' in German. Leader refers to Hitler in this case. I should probably mention that unless I specify that German speaking individuals are speaking English you should assume that they are speaking their native language. (That probably goes without saying, but I'm saying it anyhow to make sure that everyone knows this.)

I will not translate German speech into German for you as it would get too confusing and I would be translating it back into English beside it...or beneath it. It would just be too long and just too much work for both me and you. I will add words here and there of the language when it seems appropriate, but I will translate somewhere either in text, or in the Author notes.

69696969696969696969696969


	25. Chapter 24: Readdressed Conce

**Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned**

**Chapter 24: Readdressed Concerns**

69696969696969696969696969

AN: please review.

As pointed out there are grammar/spelling mistakes. This is because my chapters are un-beta-ed..I think that means that I lack a proof-reader...I don't know how to get one so...until I do, please bare with the errors.

Everything makes sense to me, But since I am writing this...I understand everything which is going on anyway.

If something doesn't make sense to you...ask.

I have already answered a couple of questions. And will continue to do so. If there is something which will be explained later on in the plot, I will respond the question by telling you this.

Question: Will Walter find out who his 'mother' is?

Answer: Yes; But you will need to wait for a long while. Sorry...

Now into the next chapter...

69696969696969696969696969

**Stralsund, Northern Germany... **

Doctor Napier stood in front of the entity whom he referred to as 'she'

To his left stood Albert and to his right was Siobhan Schrödinger.

"And," he began for the third time, "'she' was out of your control?" Napier inquired referring to the placid feminine figure suspended motionless in the air.

"'_She_' was Herr Doktor." Siobhan repeated herself again for the third time that early morning.

"Was she? She doesn't seem to be moving now." the doctor said sounding very skeptical.

"She was!" Albert insisted, "I've never seen her do this before."

"Herr Doktor," Siobhan began, "I used two doses of what you gave me and Shiva still broke through the restraints."

"Shiva?" Napier questioned turning his head to face the female werewolf. "Is that a name that you have given her? '_She'_ is not a pet-"

"I know this Herr Doktor, but I didn't name her." the doctor looked then at Albert. "He didn't name her either." she explained.

"Than whom?" the doctor put his hands on either side of his thin frame.

"'_She' _did. '_She'_ calls herself that." Siobhan explained.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Albert was silent because he had just assumed that the entity had been given that nicknamed by Siobhan.

The doctor was even more confused by this new information.

"What do you mean; '_she_' 'calls herself'?" the doctor asked Siobhan from behind his single lens glasses.

"Well _'she'_ spoke to me."

"_'She'_ spoke...I do not believe you." the doctor found this information difficult to believe. He, after all this time, had no reason to believe that _'she'_ was even capable of speech anymore.

"Why not?"

"She has not spoke to anyone in over 8 years." the doctor simplified.

"'Silent Hans' has not spoken to anyone in nearly one hundred years, but he still has the capability."

The doctor seemed to consider her words as he turned his attention back to the suspended figure. "Perhaps it is happening... the transformation..." The doctor started chewing on his index finger as he mumbled something else to himself.

"She can't stay here Doctor."

He glared at her. "You do not give orders she-werewolf!"

"No Herr Doktor, that is for others to do. I'm concerned about the people surrounding this house. What will happen if she breaks loose? How will you explain that to your superiors and countrymen?"

"I will give you words some consideration ONLY for a moment. I will suppose, only for a moment, that she has been moving and talking. Why? _'She'_ has been motionless for years. Why now?"

Siobhan turned away. "I don't know..." she then looked at the doctor. "But I do know that she has been getting more active for the last couple of months."

"How many months? When did this start?" he questioned.

Siobhan thought back "Since May of this year."

"Did _'she'_ say anything else...other than this name... Shiva."

"_'She'_ said that the moon was beckoning her to dinner and that she needed to be free..." Siobhan could recall this with some curiosity, though she dare not ask the doctor what that could have possibly meant..

"To dinner...is she needing to feed?" the scientist said to himself. "Maybe..." the scientist started, once again, to mumble something to himself.

"Herr Doktor," Siobhan interrupted his thinking. "_'She' _needs to be somewhere safer."

"That is not possible."

"Then send a couple more werewolves to guard." Siobhan said with some confusion. She knew that the doctor was well aware of how dangerous the entity could be, yet to her he seemed more bothered by her summoning him there, than the safety of any unfortunate person, werewolf, or human who would stand in her way if _'she' _even became free.

"I will discuss this with the baron when he returns."

"The baron's trip may take too long. I had to use not two, but **three** darts to sedate her, isn't that right Albert." she asked her husband for support. Albert had been listening mostly because he found that he had not much to add since she was the werewolf with the most experience with the enigmatic figure.

"Yes, Doktor, my wife hit 'her' with two darts and she still broke the bonds." the new husband put his hand to his head. "Doktor I don't' understand; you said that one would be enough if she did by chance move."

Doctor Napier was at a loss. He did not doubt Albert's word; he knew that this werewolf would not ever lie to him, even one so small as what he ate for his morning meal. If 'she' was moving now after all this time he didn't have an explanation.

The doctor didn't know what to say to his new, yet not yet on duty assistant.

"Herr Doktor," Siobhan took a deep breath, "I have been sending you these warnings that her activity has been increasing for many weeks now."

The doctor had been reading these reports. He had hoped that the reports had been greatly exaggerated. Moments of twitching made from her remaining muscle tissue. He had honestly tried to ignore the issue in favor of the other two projects.

The Major had made it clear to him at the beginning of the other two projects, that _'she'_ was not a priority. '_She'_ was more of a pet project for him providing that he completed his other tasks. A carrot of sorts to entice his completion of his assigned work.

But there was something which he was curious about. If she was indeed becoming more active then, he believed that it must have sprung from something...perhaps some event.

"Was there a trigger?" the scientist asked Siobhan.

"Pardon?"

"Did anything change in _'her'_ environment? Were you doing anything different when this started happening."

"No. Nothing." Siobhan lied. She wanted to tell him that this had started around the time that she had listened to the radio broadcast from England, but since that was now an illegal action, she kept this a secret.

To Siobhan and any observer Doctor Napier seemed unaffected by this news, but beneath this, inside the doctor was terrified that _'she'_ might be moving and talking for the first time in over 8 years.

One might wonder why this would bother the scientist who loved discovery; Napier was always an empirical person wanting to know the cause and effect of everything. The fact the he had no answers for the two werewolves, or himself, was a horrible feeling for him. The unpredictable...Perhaps that was what truly scared him.

"There's something, still something..." the doctor mumbled to himself.

69696969696969696969696969

Alucard sat on his thrown-like chair. There was a book beside him on a small table, but he had no intention on reading it anytime soon. Instead he was too preoccupied by his further attempts to remember his past.

He kept seeing a bloody field covered in dead bodies. He supposed that this was the result of one of his victories against the Turks, but he truly did not know.

Another image flashed before his memory's eyes; a woman lie on a table. She had the blank eyes of a dead woman. He recognized her as his wife...his love, who according to what he had been told was bound for either purgatory...or hell. That was the fate of such people, who committed suicide. He was made to understand this part of his creed the night of his return to his castle.

There was a knock at the vampire's door.

"What is it?" the Nosferatu asked the visitor.

"It's me." asked the voice of Walter Dornez on the other side.

"Enter." Alucard granted him access. The vampire watched as Walter entered the room with his hands at his side in a way which seemed almost respectful from the boy. "You knocked?" the Nosferatu inquired.

"I did."

"You never knock." while the vampire thought that it was unusual for the boy to do these actions of politeness towards him, it was not completely strange an action." Why are you here?"

"I'm ready."

"Ready? Hopefully not as ready as you were before." while it was true that this boy had been much more advanced than even he had expected upon meeting the boy, or most grown men, the vampire knew that without a solid foundation of intellectual combat knowledge the boy could not hope to move forward.

"Alexander the Great."

"Hum?"

"Alexander III of Macedon the great was one is the greatest military leaders of all time. During his life he was believed to be undefeatable in battle. Before his death, at the age of 32, he had already conquered most of the world known to the ancient Greeks. The Greek philosopher Aristotle was his mentor. " Walter then went on to tell Alucard more of what he had learned about the great military leader. "And I've practiced." Walter finished his small speech.

The boy maneuvered his wires around both of Alucard's arms. Moments later both limbs had been sliced off.

After the nocturnal creature quickly regenerated his limbs, He stood there looking at the boy. Then a large grin appeared on his ageless face. "So you think that you are ready? Then, I ask you Walter Dornez, are you ready to, what is it, oh yes, join the big boys as the newest unofficial member."

"I am." Walter stood as tall as he could for the vampire who he had no doubt been scrutinizing him.

"Are are sure that this is what you truly want? There are better, easier ways to make a name for yourself, even on this small island."

"I'm sure."

"You may feel that, but you should know that this point which we have come is the threshold of the point of no return. The decision you make right now will follow you your entire life, no matter how long...or short it may be. It is not too late to live a normal life, for such a life cannot be lived after you are truly one of us."

Walter thought about this. Though he had wanted to make a name for himself as early as he could in life, there was no way he could make a better reputation outside of the organization. Even the priest seemed to feel that he belonged there.

"I understand."

The vampire grinned. "Follow me."

Walter followed the vampire down the hall and into another section of basement, which the boy was unaware of. The creature then stopped in front of a large metal door.

"Do you have any idea about what is on the other side of this door Mr. Dornez?"

Walter shook his head. The boy wondered how he was expected to know what was behind the solid door.

The door looked exactly like Alucard's "Your twin brother?" Walter questioned sarcastically.

The vampire did not understand the joke. "No. I have no equal."

Walter continued to look at the door.

"Why don't you go in and take a look." the vampire then opened the door and gestured for the boy to enter.

Wearily Walter moved towards the dark room. Before entering he took one last look at Alucard, who seemed neither pleased nor bothered by his actions.

Walter could see a silhouette of someone against the wall. He took two steps forward. He noticed that it was much cooler in there than the rest of the basement.

"Hello." he called out to it. He took another two steps forward. As he did this Walter caught a sniff of something foul. It smelled like...Decay...like Death...

_Swoosh_. Walter quickly turned around as he heard the door close behind him. _Click_. The door locked.

He might have yelled at the vampire about this, except that he became more distracted by the figure which stood up and had started to approach him.

"Hello." he called to it again. This time he heard it produce a moaning sound as a reply. He knew then that something was wrong with this person; but what, he did not know.

"Hello?" Walter asked. Moments later his night vision returned to him. The figure was limping. The creature moved its head and Walter sighted something move on the surface of it's face. He soon realized what this was. It was an eye which was dangling out of the eye socket.

The creature moaned as it continued to advance on him.

Walter started to get a very bad feeling about this strange person.

"Hello? Do you need help." the nine year-old boys called out to the strange, seemingly injured person.

The figure then lunged at Walter. He moved quick enough to avoid the attack. He heard the sound of teeth hitting teeth. At first he thought that it might have been his teeth staring to chatter from the cool air, but soon realized that was not the case.

'It just tried to bite me!' his mind screamed.

The creature then lunged at him again. He moved away once more.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked it. It's only reply was a moan.

It then occurred at Walter why this figure was so strange to him. The way it walked. That feeling that he got from it. The smell... that the creature before him was not human at least not anymore.

As he thought about his observations about the creature his mind could construct only one possibility; it was a zombie. He had heard about such things, and had seen picture-shows featuring such creatures, but He didn't truly believe that he would encounter one.

'But, what was a zombie doing down there?' he wondered

The creature lunged again at him. Once again he moved away in time. As he did this it occurred to him that if this was a zombie, then he was in danger and needed to eliminate this threat.

He flexed and maneuvered his wires slicing the creature up. It lay there on the floor without limbs or most of its body. Still it moaned.

Hearing this sound Walter knew that he was ineffective in killing it. He felt suddenly sorry for the creature.

In the corner of his eye he saw a creepy singular red eye on the ceiling, watching him. At first it startled him. But he soon understood who the eye belonged to.

"What the hell is this Vampire? A zombie? You want me to kill it don't you? Well How am I to kill somethings that's already dead?" he addressed Alucard's disembodied eye. The eye then moved in a shadow toward the door.

The door swung open. Standing there was the vampire known as Alucard.

"Just because something is dead doesn't mean that it cannot be destroyed. For a ghoul such as this you must focus the attack on the skull or the heart."

Walter took in this knowledge and committed it to memory. He quickly shredded the creature's torso and the heart inside many times over. He waited until it had completely stopped moving before turning to face the vampire.

"What the hell were you thinking locking me in that room with a zombie?"

"It's a ghoul."

"Same thing." he snorted.

"No it is not."

"It's not." Walter's eyebrows raised a little.

"No, little fish; a ghoul is the result of a vampire biting a de-flowered person. A zombie is a man-made creation achieved through knowledge in what you would consider the forgotten or forbidden arts. It is typically done by shamans, whom you might know as 'witch-doctors'."

"Oh...But you still didn't have-ta lock me in here with it." Walter pointed at remains of the ghoul.

"Oh." Alucard grinned. "But I thought that a pretend Ghoul wasn't good enough for you. Aren't you glad I have given you this gift of blood and guts?"

"Gift? You are insane." Walter accused him.

"So I have been told. Since Ghouls result from vampires, they are a good indication of vampire activity. They are also capable of multiplying themselves. So in case Sir Arthur, has not already told you we need to hunt them too. You should have appreciated my gift more."

Walter's face then changed. He knew that people sometimes crafted gifts for their friends and relatives..."It's not...did you make it?" the boy referred to the ghoul.

The vampire grinned. "What do you think?"

Walter took another look at the destroyed ghoul's remains, then he turned his attention back to the vampire.

"I don't know...Did you?"

"No. this creature is what remains from an unfortunate person who was bitten by a vampire which we hunted two nights ago."

"You killed it. The vampire, I mean."

"No. such victims cannot survive the destruction of their host. The poor excuse for a vampire is being kept in a secure cell."

The idea of what constituted a secure cell confused Walter since he had on many occasions observed Alucard simply walking through walls. "But-"

"I can change my form to whatever a what, whether it be bats, fog, simply shadow or something else entirely. I could easily escape, but for such a pitiful vampire such things are impossible."

"Why? Why do you hunt your own kind?"

"My kind?" Alucard sounded mildly offended. "Let me ask you something, boy: those men who you have fought were human, much like yourself. Yet you fought them. Why?" the vampire didn't wait for the boy to respond. "I think that you and I are similar in that we both have a sense of pride about who and what we are. To you those men a thief and kidnapper were not worthy of the title of human; just as to me these vampires that I... we hunt are not worthy of being vampires."

Walter wanted to ask why this particular vampire was unworthy but the vampire was starting to visually examine him.

"What?"

"You are ready to see how things work out there, I believe. There is a suspected vampire hiding in a warehouse just outside of Poole. The Hellsing organization is going to investigate tomorrow evening. I'd like you to join us. Just remember that you are under my command little fish."

The vampire started to walk out of sight.

"Hey!" Walter called to him dashing out of the door. "You haven't told me why you locked me in here with it!"

The vampire stopped. "Mr. Dornez, it is the preference of many supernatural creatures to seek out the dark and dwell there."

"You could have told me what was in there!"

"I could have, but then I would only have deprived you of a valuable learning experience."

"What the hell was I suppose to learn from that!?" the nine-year-old boy shouted at his vampiric teacher.

"That you should not be surprised when you encounter a detour from a plan. In this line of work one must expect the unexpected and not be surprised by even the most spectacular things. Missions do not always go as planned, when this happens the plan needs to be changed." There was a pause from the vampire who continued to stand there in the dark hallway. "There may come a time again in your future where you encounter a monster in a dark room. I want you to remember this. I want to be able to adapt?"

The vampire started to walk off out of the sight of the nine-year-old boy.

69696969696969696969696969

Rita sat on her bed thinking about how she would proceed.

She knew that soon her father would return from his trip, and with him would be her Hans. Her desired lover. Her father had told her that he would found some place outside the house for Hans to sleep.

She considered going to Hans at that time, to just talk. But then she reminded herself that she had gone just to talk to him last time. She had not intended to kiss him. She certainly had not intended to have her father catch her doing that.

She had gotten into his sleeping quarters once before. She had no doubt that she could do it again. But when she had been in his cabin the first time, he had become mad at her.

She didn't mean to offended him, or hurt him. Whichever it was. She didn't want him to hate her. That was the last thing that she would have wanted.

As odd as it sounded even in her own mind, she loved him. He wasn't the first person that she had been attracted to. When she was 12 she had fancied a boy two years old than herself. He had been a stable boy. When her father had found out, he had had talked to her about breeding outside of one's class and how it should never be done.

Then when she realized that she loved Hans, she had decided to never tell her father. Hans being a werewolf was not even a human, let alone in the same social class as her.

She had had many male suitors come to meet with her. Some of them old enough to be her father...a few old enough to be her grandfather. She could remember one Count. He had failing hearing and cane which barely kept him upright. He seemed quite interested to have her as his second wife, more interested than his children and grandchildren. She had found it more than a little awkward when she discovered he had a granddaughter a few years older than her.

She sighed. She had never found any of them to be of much interest to her. She had challenged them to shot practice as a courting activity. All had failed to even match her expectations for them, which were quite low in her regard. Many of the men had sworn never to talk about their failure. This suited her fine since she didn't want them anyway.

Upon finding out that the men were leaving the property with their pride wounded, her father had tried to persuade her to let them win. He had told her that a man often valued himself on his ability to care for his wife. 'How can he protect her if she is stronger than he?' her father had told her.

She personally did not care about their pride, she had her standards. She didn't like any of them anyhow.

These young men were largely rude, arrogant, selfish and very narcissist. She might have criticized her father's judgment of character, but she held too much respect for her father to do that.

Instead she played these matching games her father would create.

Yet no matter how many came before her, she had refused each one.

Hans was different from all those others. She knew that despite his size, He was kind, compassionate and at his core the sweetest person she had ever met.

He was a passivist, but on the range he could almost out-score her. Though she suspected that he had thrown a few. Whether he had done this to be nice or if he feared retribution for victory, she did not know. She had shot alongside other werewolves. They had all lost to her by a very large margin, enough for her to know that they never had any intention of winning against her. She knew that many would have been frightened to win against their master, so it was not far off to suspect this... Never win against the boss, was a mantra for these werewolves when in competition with her or her father.

To the ordinary person this competition of aim may seem like just a game, but to Rita, it was a test of fitness, and skill. Particularly for the young men who were courting. She would not marry a man with an inferior shot. Her father had once told her that marring and having the children of the strongest, regardless of the field or specialty, was how Germany gained its grand reputation for the various arts and sciences.

through her courting games she had learned just how pointless many of the young men's words were. To Rita, his aim told her more about him than his mouth would have.

A man's shot told her that he was strong, determined, patient, confident, focused, persistent, disciplined and able to overcome any challenge.

She knew that one was not born with a great shot. It took time. It took training. These things could not be fabricated or faked.

To have a superb one needed to be genuine.

Hans was all these things...and more. Although he didn't talk, yet she understood him clearer than she did the young men. Hans was perfect in every way... perhaps that was her perceptions for in addition to his many fitting characteristics there was something else. A feeling would come over her, a pleasant feeling which would hake her heart speed up and her stress dissolve into nothingness. The world just seemed better with Hans in her presence. So much so that she wondered what she would do if he were ever to go away...or die.

69696969696969696969696969

A female werewolf shot up from the bed she shared with her husband. She quickly ran to door and made it about a foot outside before she finally bent over to vomit.

Her husband, Albert came out next.

"Siobhan?" he asked. "Are you okay."

Siobhan nodded her head."Yes dear." then having spoken too soon, she started to vomit again.

A few other werewolves had taken notice of this event which was becoming more frequent; it had happened nearly every morning for one week, since the two of them returned from Stralsund where they guarded a mysterious entity. Siobhan had regarded The six werewolves who replaced them as an inadequate number to guard such a strong figure as Shiva, but in her condition she had no choice.

Albert rubbed the back of his wife in a soothing motion. "Let's get you inside and back to bed." he led his wife inside their cabin which was little more than dilapidated shed.

Albert lay his wife on the two beds pushed together and covered her up.

He knew that Hans would want to know that Siobhan had not been well the past few days. The two were close, they had been since before he knew them. He had never bothered to ask how, but was contend with the answer that he once asked about Hans and Siobhan being lovers; which she replied no to...after she laughed at the notion.

He had expected to find both the baron and Hans back here when they returned just days ago...instead the baron had returned alone...He wasn't sure why Hans had not been with the aristocrat, but felt that wherever Hans was he was probably fine. He didn't worry.

He wasn't sure that his wife was so calm about his absence. She had been asking some of the other werewolves, some maids even, if Hans had returned back yet.

He hoped that this was not the reason for his wife's sudden illness.

He knew that Hans would be fine, after all, Hans was so much older, stronger, and wiser than he was. Albert Schrödinger knew that any problem he could not solve with his brute strength, he could with his mind.

69696969696969696969696969

**Hellsing Manor...**

**September 3, 1939**

As Alucard was approaching the drawing room on the third floor, He heard some women's voices coming from the room. He was about to turn around to return when Arthur's female company left, but then he heard some male voices there too. There was then the sound of music. It sounded like the piano and a couple of instruments the vampire was not familiar with. Despite there being a piano a few floors down, no one knew how to play it. This had typically been a house of science. Then there were those voices. 'Did Arthur have company' He wondered? He decided to go in anyway. But just in case there were some guests who scared easily, Alucard decided to open the door instead of moving through it.

Alucard had been expecting to have to introduce himself to many people, but quickly discovered that Arthur was alone on an old sitting chair, asleep. The news paper was lying on the floor. As if it had slid off his lap.

Alucard became puzzled when he continued to hear these voices despite there being no one in the room. The vampire checked everywhere from the open window to the small room, where the instruments had once been stored. He even checked under the furniture. Just as the vampire was starting to wonder if his insanity was reaching a new level, he finally located the source of the voices; they were originating from a large box beside Arthur.

The vampire put his ear to the box. He quickly discovered that the sounds were louder in the area where there was fabric. Alucard knocked on the box. It sounded Hollow.

The vampire recoiled. 'What manner of dark magic is this?' he thought. A box which produces human voices. There sounded like at least three human plus the humans playing the instruments. He guessed that there must have been at least seven human producing the various noises. But there was not enough space to imprison so many human in such a tiny space. He wondered if there were instead spirits trapped in there. The vampire thought of no other explanation of this except the presence of dark magic. But He knew that Arthur was not his father. He did not seek to learn the secrets of the universe. The only things Arthur sought these days were strong alcohol and loose women. The vampire was sure that Arthur was not responsible for this.

"Alucard?" Arthur said sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

"You asked for my presence."

"I do not remember getting Alfred to call for you."

"You asked me to come for tonight while I was resting... with your thoughts."

The man smiled. "That's right..." The man brought his fingers to a knob that was on the box. He twisted it and then almost instantly the voices and music stopped.

Arthur noticed that Alucard was staring at the device.

"It's called a radio." Arthur explained.

"Radio?"

"Yes, it allows humans to hear what others are saying without being there in person."

"But you have the telephone for that. Why do you need this?" Alucard understood the telephone. It was like the telepathic link that he would form with his fledglings.

"It is a modern communication tool." Arthur simplified.

"Do you know these people?" The vampire asked very confused.

"No I don't. The voices are spread over a large area and received through a device in the box. They call this a broadcast."

The vampire continued to look at the box. "How? How are these voices spread over large distances? Why can I not hear them now?"

Arthur sighed. "I don't really know how it works I just know that it does. Mr. Island, an old friend of mine, gave it to me. He said something about radio waves...whatever those are."

"Radio waves..." The vampire mumbled.

Arthur could understand the reason for Alucard's confusion. The creature was centuries old and the technology was extremely new by comparison. Furthermore Arthur's father, Abraham, though a man of science, clung to many of the old ways. He did use some newer inventions such as the train and the telephone, (and some new medical technologies) but the man was from the Victorian era, and so was very resistant to change.

Arthur could remember when he was young hearing his father fight with a man who had come to collect him for some reason in a car. Abraham had refused to get in. the scientist had not understood why anyone should need a motor car, when a horse and carriage could do the same job. Furthermore a horse and carnage was easier to maintain and in the Professor's opinion, more reliable. When He finally did get one he had been always telling other doctors how the 'damned thing' was always breaking down. Once Five times in one day, from what Arthur remembers.

Arthur knew that eventually the scientist caved in to the desires, or as the old man referred to them as the foolish desires of the society.

Abraham still had fought teeth and nails everything something new came onto the property. Whether it is a new stove or when the electricity was finally put in. all the while muttering that what they had used before had been more than adequate.

Arthur was first introduced to these new technologies when he first attended boarding school. The vampire had never seen anything as advanced as a radio before now.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Do you recall what we discussed yesterday?"

The vampire nodded. "An ultimatum was given to Germany after they invaded Poland."

"Indeed; it was given and the deadline came... and passed...So it seems, Alucard that Britain is now at war with Germany. You said that this would happen."

"I have been in many wars, Master. They all follow a general pattern. Usually one side starts preparations long before the other side. In the past I always preferred to have my horses lined up before the enemy knew I was even angry."

"How long do you think that they have been preparing?"

"We can speculate that some have been preparing for the last 10 years. It is entirely possible that someone has been planning this since 1918 though."(1) Alucard had a mild awareness of this war. Abraham, had not left the property very often while it occurred, this much he was sure.

"If that were true, why would anyone want to start a war, after one just ended?"

"Many German's were disgruntled about their loss; perhaps they wanted another change to defend their reputation. They probably waited the 22 years for a new generation to accomplish this goal."

"The boy came to me this morning and asked to fight in the war." Arthur said changing the focus of the conversation. "I thought that he would. "You have been training the boy for over 4 months. Is he ready?" Arthur said changing the focus on the conversation.

"His readiness is a factor that is dependent on only him."Alucard answered neutrally.

"Do you remember what we discussed last time the boy came up in our conversation?"

"You were torn between keeping him and asking him to leave. You said that you could not afford a loose cannon in your organization. You also voiced your concerns that if you tossed him aside he would join forces with your rivals, such as those of the Vatican's section 13, the Iscariot Organization."

Arthur had not told Alucard about Walter's origins at Walter's request. Arthur knew about Walter's proficiency with the bible. It had occurred to Arthur many times in his personal debate that if he dismissed the boy, the foundling might take up with the Iscariots. He had the combats skills and was from a religious background. His father had mentioned meeting the boy in his journal. The boy had apparently extensive knowledge on the bible. In Arthur's heart he knew that Walter would want to stay with the Hellsing organization, but if rejected he also knew that the Vatican would be more than willing to accept the boy; he was everything that they were looking for. He had even been named after a catholic saint. "Do you still think that Walter is strong enough to do what he will need to?"

"Walter is a very capable warrior. I have no doubt that he will be the best human soldier in your forces."

"That's not what concerns me; I want to know, Alucard if the boy is strong enough to survive the emotional stress that this war will surely have on him."

Alucard considered how the war would affect the boy. It was true that the boy was only nine, but he knew that by that age he had gotten used to seeing death.

"That's right..." Arthur muttered more to himself. "You joined the order of the dragon at the age of 5 years."(2)

"Are you truly considering allowing him into battle?"

"I don't know. Should I allow such a thing against my better judgments? He is only 9 years of age. What do you think Alucard?" Arthur was truly torn by this idea. He knew that the boy was stronger than any of the boy, of his age, of for that matter the men twice his age. But he was still a boy, and that fact allowed his mind to wobble to the possibility without coming to a decision.

"I think that he a great deal stronger than either of us realize."

Arthur considered this. "The crown has ordered us to double as a military faction. Some of the men will stay here to continue to protect England against the supernatural creatures. Perhaps he should go as an unofficial member." Arthur had finally made a partial decision. He would go with Alucard. He knew that if things did not go well, the vampire would bring the boy back alive. "Under your wing; A trial of sorts."

"Well I guess he will learn trial by fire then."

Arthur dismissed Alucard.

The vampire phased through the wall behind him.

'Finally war has come.' the vampire grinned inwardly.

69696969696969696969696969

END of Ch 24

69696969696969696969696969

AN:

The portion, as large as it is does not serve to further the plot, but I find it somewhat humorous. It does highlight his confusion about technology though. He does not seem to use any advance technology in the manga or anime. He seems to avoid using anything other than the telephone.

It also seemed to be a good juxtaposition. Technology, something Alucard knows nothing about beside war, something Alucard has an extensive knowledge on.

Alucard seems to be a-know-it-all in many places in the story. I should mention that this is largely because he has lived for a long time. He was a tyrant in his prime both as a human and as a vampire. He understands war well enough to know his enemy's motives and even make predictions.

(1) – the First World War ended in 1918. Alucard is suggesting that some in Germany has been plotting to continue this war from where the last one ended.

(2) – The Order of the Dragon was an order of knights selected from nobility or royalty in Europe. The duty of all these knights was to defend the Cross and to fight any and all enemies of Christianity.

Dracula III (Alucard) was initiated into this order at the age of 5. In his time, his crusades he fought the Ottoman Turks.

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: The Offer

Her father sighed. "This is more than a simple disagreement. It is about Germany regaining its pride... and it is a cleansing of not only our country, but the surrounding ones. A cockroach allowed to roam free will spread disease. Europe is like a large house, my daughter. Vermin in one room, or country, will quickly infest another. To prevent this quarantine measures have been taken." the Baron saw his daughter's uncertain face. "You understand this don't you Rita?"

"Yes Father." the 22 year-old dark haired young woman nodded her head.

69696969696969696969696969


	26. Chapter 25: The Offer

**Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned**

**Chapter 25 The Offer**

69696969696969696969696969

AN: (Sorry about the accidental publishing of the repeat chapter...'chapter 11' I think. I was trying to fix something...)

I want to make a couple of things clear. First of all I do not hate Germans or any related peoples. Though I have only met a few Germans they have all have been nice, warm-hearted people.

I do however have an issue with Nazism.

Having said this, I would like to point out that although most Nazis between 1929-1946 were German, not all Germans were Nazis. During this time there were secret underground movements against Nazism within both Germany and surrounding countries.

Secondly, there will be some things said, some propaganda, ethnic and perhaps even racial slurs which were common to be said at that time.(some were born as a result from the war.) These insults are not part of my belief! I will find them as revolting as you. Please do not make that mistake and burn me in a review.

Oh and Please Review It gives me feedback as to how things are going :)

69696969696969696969696969

**England: Hellsing Manor**

A blond haired man brought his head up from the desk.

"Alucard? What are you doing here?"

"I have come to waken you."

"Is that all?" Arthur rubbed his forehead where an indent of papers was still pressed into his skin.

"No. I have come to ask you something. This war...you have been strangely silent about what emotions you have for the fighting."

"I don't understand."

"You seem so passive, so neutral. I am curious: are you repulsed by violence, by war? Is that the reason that you have not sent me out there to fight your enemy?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "I would be lying if I told you that I approved of violence against other human beings. The truth is that I have not been asked to send such aid for the crown just yet."

"hum." it occurred to the vampire that although Arthur was his master, the human had a master as well. This fact made him feel slightly better about of situation of being a slave.

"And....I believe that I may have at least one relative living there. My father hinted at it in his journals."

"There? You mean Germany? And you are concerned for their safety. Interesting isn't it. ; How relatives can so easily be found on the over side of the battlefield." The vampire said referring to his younger brother Radu, who had once fought against him on the side of the Turks.

"People...Human beings do not stay in one spot for very long. Immigration is human nature Alucard. For as long as history goes back, starting with the Garden of Eden as the bible tells us, people have moved about. My father once lived in Holland. Before my birth...With your defeat he moved here to England..."Arthur thought about what he knew about this relative which was very little. "Of course I can't be sure that this relative still lives there...If he still is there...I hope that he has not entangled himself with these Nazis, you have told me of, in your reports."

"Would you kill him? Flesh and blood. Though distant it may be."

Arthur took a breath. "We are at war with Germany. When faced with an enemy it is our duty for God, King and country to destroy them...regardless of who are are.... "

"But would **you** kill them master?"

The young man wasn't sure that he could answer such a question if only to himself."Can I ask you a question." He asked changing the subject. He saw the vampire nod. "Why do you seek violence?"

"It's my nature, I suppose?"

"You suppose. I can't help but be reminded of a moth flying to his death to the light of the flame. It is possible that you will die eventually if you keep doing this."

"Me? Die? I never lose."

"But you have lost before." Arthur reminded "Forty-years-ago, If you recall."

"Your father was a remarkable scientist...and a good warrior." Alucard ground his teeth. An observer might have noted that Alucard made no reference to Abraham being a good human.

"But it has happened once before." Arthur reminded him again.

"And it will never happen again."

"Why do you say that?" Arthur asked ask he straightened up his papers.

"Because there isn't a flame hot enough to consume me."

69696969696969696969696969

**London**

Walter sat on the ground with his knees up to his chest facing the moving water of the river Thames. Overshadowing it was London most famous bridge; the tower bridge.

The wind blew throw his uncut hair. It had not been cut since he had begun his employment for Arthur Hellsing.

His thoughts traveled back to his first mission...His first invited Hellsing mission.

He could remember entering a small room where several Hellsing soldiers were sitting at three tables waiting for their briefing.

All of the men had looked at him. He heard them whispering among themselves. One of the men had even tried to escort Walter out of the room. This man told him that he could come back in another 9 years... when he turned 18.

Walter had fought this man and others who had tried to make him leave the room. Then Arthur entered the scene and informed the soldiers that, on request of Alucard, Walter would be joining their hunt.

One of the men stood up. "But Sir! He's just a kid!"

Arthur had looked calm. "I know that soldier, and these are my orders: Follow them."

Though greatly disturbed by this news, the soldiers were forced to accept the 9-year-old boy would be accompanying them on a mission to kill a vampire and its reanimated victims.

The soldiers all jumped onto the back of the truck and headed to their destination. It was a long drive. Throughout which many of the Men had taken to napping using their hats as pillows while leaning up against either the back the siding or if they became tire enough, someone else.

The truck stopped. One of the men had leaned over to the nine-year-old boy and told him to 'stick close.'

Walter noted this, but did not believe that this soldier would be of any use to him. He didn't believe that he needed anyone. In his opinion no one could defend him any better than he could defend himself.

When they came to the warehouse Walter realized that there was a harbor nearby.

Walter looked around searching for signs of the vampire known as Alucard who had a way of appearing where ever he needed to be. Walter did not know about the many ways of travel that the vampire took. He simply expected the vampire to be there.

"Men," the most superior soldier, known as Lee, called out team A take the north, Team B take the south-west and Team c, come with me." he turned to face Walter. "You come with us."

"Where is Alucard, Sir?"

The soldier either did not hear the boy, or simply ignored him for he did not answer.

Walter's gaze went to the harbor again.

"Sir?" Walter asked with his mental attention to the harbor. "What about the harbor? The vampire could escape that way."

He heard one of the men say that this would not be a problem as long as there were no boats near the docks. Much to Walter's curiosity no one was concerned that the vampire might simply swim.

Walter followed the largest group toward a building with large steel doors.

"Alright men according to Alucard this building is our primary-"

"-Look Sir!" one of the men shouted as he pointed to two limping figures mere feet away. Unless one had training in the occult, one would not be able to identify these creatures as ghouls.

A grin slowly appeared on Walter's face. He had had a bit of a private lesson by Alucard already. The nine-year-old boy cracked his knuckles before bringing his wires out.

His attack had lasted only seconds. He looked at these ghouls from the distance. He was somewhat disappointed by this until out of the corner of his eyes he saw more.

From nowhere came ghouls which seem to come from every direction. To ordinary people, even to some of the Hellsing soldiers this was a scary event...but to Walter the prospect of being surrounded by ghouls merely meant that he was in the presence of moving targets; something he had been waiting for these last few weeks.

Walter grinned more as he flexed his wires before charging forward slicing the reanimated corpses in his path. Three, then ten, thirteen, twenty, and forty. Then two more came from behind the boat house; this brought the grand total up to Forty-two.

Walter watched the last reanimated corpse fall to the ground. They had all been destroyed to his stealthy attacks. The boy's eyes darted around looking for more targets. Walter then looked on the ground where proof of his victory lay in piles of flesh.

Unnoticed by Walter, until then was the absence of any gunfire...at all. This was a curious event for Walter who had expected for them to blast these ghouls on sight. In Walter's mind either they all had some sort of weapons malfunction or Walter had worked too quickly and the soldiers never had a chance to shoot.

Walter Dornez turned around to face his companions. He had expected them to be relieved that the threat was gone that they were no longer in danger. He expected that now they would treat him like a soldier of the Hellsing organization, a Training one, yes, but still acknowledge that he was not just some kid. Maybe receive a 'good job' or two, but this was not what Walter saw. Each one had a look on their face which he was sure he would remember for the rest of his life. Their faces were twisted up. It was more than just shock to see a nine-year-old boy slaughter 42 ghouls before their eyes...it was fear.

"What the hell are you?" one of the soldiers asked him bewildered.

Walter did not notice until then that the soldiers had now turned their guns to him in a gesture of aggression...no...It was self protection. These men had taken a defensive posture.

"Mr. Dornez is the training retainer to the Hellsing family," said a high feminine voice "and a future full-fledged member of the Hellsing organization." Everyone's attention was turned to a figure standing by one of the boat houses holding a large gun. It moved out from the shadows to the moonlight. She couldn't have been any older than 12 or 13..."Lieutenant Lee," She addressed the soldier in command, "can I assume from these piles that all the ghouls have been deactivated." she wore a white suit under an equally white long coat. She had a white scarf which blended in to her coat that at first most would not have seen it. Her straight black hair fell to her bum. On top of her head was a little white cap. A red tie struck out on her chest. Its color matched her red predator eyes perfectly.

"Well..." the man had been so fixated on the bloody display of the nine-year-old that he did not search for any other undead creatures. "On it! Move out men!" he addressed the other soldiers. They spread out on a mission.

All while this was happening Walter watched the girl. There was something on her face...in her eyes that did not seem to match what one would expect from a girl of that age.

"Can I also assume from the lack of bullet holes in the bodies that you are responsible for this display Mr. Dornez?" she pointed at the many deactivated ghouls.

"And...You are?" Walter questioned the stranger.

She laughed. "I'm not surprised that you do not recognize me. I don't look quite like myself, but then again you don't know what I truly look like so I guess that doesn't really matter."

"And you are?" He asked the girl who appears only a few years older than he.

"You're so cute and innocent Mr. Dornez. But soon that will change. Just remember that I gave you a chance to back out while you still could and you didn't want to." she grinned "So be prepared Little Fish because I will tell you now that much more similar and worst things will now face you."

Walter further examined this feminine figure. While he was sure that he had never seen her before there was something about her which was very familiar. He thought briefly about the words she had used to address him: Little Fish....Little Fish...It soon occurred to him that only one person had ever addressed him as such. ".....Alu...card.....?" Walter asked slowly.

"Yes Mr. Dornez." She smiled making sure to show her fangs.

This puzzled the boy who viewed life in extremes; Right/wrong, black/white, left/Right, Man/Woman... Walter pointed his finger at the vampire in an accusing fashion. "But you're a...uhh...I mean aren't you a.....uhh....uhh"

"I'm a vampire." Alucard replied not truly answering the boy's question of it's gender. "A high level vampire as such I, has the ability to change my form into anything I desire."

"But...why a girl? You...you are really a guy....or are you a girl masquerading as a man...that would make you a girl pretending to be a boy pretending to be a girl...???...You're a man right?" Walter made a gesture with his hand with his palms facing toward him.

She laughed. "Me? A man? Don't be stupid!" she adjusted her hair "I'm a monster! I was male as a human, but now.....let's just say that this form or any other I take has no emotional significance to me. "

"Then why not use your true form?"

She turned from him.

"Do you know that pond on the western part of the estate; the one with the water which sparkles in the moonlight. The one that is so full of activity...of life."

Walter nodded his head. Arthur had been there having tea with a man named Penwood several times that past summer.

"A pond is a beautiful thing for it is filled with plants, animals and the water, it's essence, is what keeps that pond alive...what keeps it beautiful. But if that pond were to dry-up it would lose that beauty. Would you like to see such an ugly sight Mr. Dornez?" the vampire asked with its back still toward Walter.

"No..." Walter tried to imagine the pond dried-up. He found it hard since it was such a vibrant place.

"Then believe me when I say that you do not want to see my true form either." the vampire sounded sad.

This change in tone from the vampire surprised Walter. He had never heard the vampire sound sad. He would never have thought that Alucard would be capable of feeling such emotion.

Walter watched as the feminine Alucard walked away. The vampire disappeared into the shadows. Walter had just stood there. He did not know how long he stood there time just seemed irrelevant.

He heard the sound of the motor trucks firing up and then that sound becoming more and more distant.

It was not until several minutes later that Walter started to process what was happening.

The soldiers had left him there. Alucard had left him too. Both humans and monster had left the nine-year-old boy to find his own way back home in the middle of the night.

The wind blow his midnight black hair...it was only the beginning of November; the snow still had yet to fall and yet already a coolness had frozen a part of him inside.

_**Present....**_

Walter's mind returned back to River. The sun had already set and he knew that Alfred would be waiting for him. He had agreed to take a letter to London for the old butler. He had biked there hours ago and had yet returned. He was sure that Arthur Hellsing would be fine with Alfred attending to him.

The truth was that he didn't want to back just yet. He didn't want to face the Hellsing soldiers or the staff...with exception to Alfred.

When he had returned from the mission the people at the manor had started to regard him differently. They had started to move out of his way, much quicker than necessary. It wasn't the way that distinguished men moved for Arthur or how the other employees moved for Alfred...It was not out of respect....it was out of fear, and he swore sometimes out of repulsion.

He tried to ignore these looks. He didn't know what these people had been told but he had done his duty to the organization. He had proved himself to be very capable of combat with the ghouls at least. He suspected that Alucard had the responsibility to kill the vampires, thought Walter believed that he could outrank him one day to move on to killing what Alucard had refereed to once as 'the true undead'.

The sight of a fish coming near the surface brought the boy out of his thoughts.

Through it was already dark Walter could see some more fish swimming. He wondered if he could catch one. While he didn't have a fishing rod he did have his wires. And while he had always used his wires to cut through objects and ghouls he knew from his earliest experimentation that if he did not use enough force then his wires didn't go all the way through. He wondered if he applied a little less force if he might be able to simply 'grab ' something. He thought that it would expand his wires' capabilities if he succeeded. It was worth a try.

He tried once. The fish was sliced in two. Its scaly body sunk to the bottom, where Walter was sure something else would eat it. He tried again. and again; each time getting a little closer to his goal until finally a fish was flung out of the water completely intact wrapped in his special wires. He released the wires.

He smiled at his own success, but as he looked down at the fish out of water he started to feel sorry for the creature. It thrashed around on the grass slowly dying. It soon occurred to Walter that the fish was dying, not from his wires as the other fish had, no this one was dying because it was outside its environment. He knew that it had no change to live outside the river. It must have known too, he believed as he tried so desperately to find its way to water.

Father Dornez had once told him that fish were created by God to fill the waters. Walter then 4 years old had asked why they could only live in water. To which father Dornez had replied that this was so because of God's plan; 'if God wished that fish live outside the water, he would have given them legs on which to walk.' the priest had said.

It seemed evident to the boy, that God had not wished this particular fish to survive on land for it had not sprouted legs.

It was such a little fish....

Walter watched as the fish's movements slowed; then it died.

Normally he would not have thought twice about the fish, but tonight he knew what it was like to be a fish out of water. To be alone. To try your best, to succeed and somehow still fail....The next thought he had was whether he would suffer the same fate as the fish because of this. Would he die alone and defenseless struggling to success where there was no hope?

Walter picked up the dead fish and put it into his carrying sack. It was dirty, but it needed to be washed anyhow.

He wondered what he would tell Alfred once he returned home. He knew that he could not tell the old man his inner thoughts of isolation. He knew that the old man would believe this to be a period of his life which would quickly change. Walter wanted to believe this but his fear that his loneness would last forever hung in his mind as fresh as clean laundry yet to be tainted. Too afraid to hear Alfred's thoughts he would not say anything to the man who had become a mentor and the father figure which the priest had left open.

69696969696969696969696969

**Germany**

Rita lay in her bed listening to the gramophone on her nightstand. (1)

If she had been in a good mood she might have been singing to her favorite tune, but now she was lost in her thoughts.

The moment that she heard about the war. She was surprised. Then she was upset.

She had gone crying to her father.

"Don't cry" he had told her.

"Things are going to be fine. We won't lose this time."

"But, how do you know, father?"

He smiled. "Because this time, we have a plan. Something that we did not have before."

"But...Isn't there another way?" Rita though not old enough to remember the Great War and the treaty which ensued at the end of it, knew of its restrictions on her county.

What concerned Rita mostly was the fact that with the restriction of the treaty, which had only recently been lessened, came the restrictions on firearms and bullets. She knew that all weapons and ammunition at the range where she had practiced all her life had been illegal. She knew that with a new war meant that traveling would cease. There would be no more traveling to the family lands in Africa. No more hunting trips with her father...This would further decrease the time that she had with her father who had been more absent than there over the last few years.

Another part of her understood the amount of lives which would be lost as a result of war. Rita, who wasn't particularly concerned for the lives of people who she did not know, did fear that with the loss of so many young men her father might decide to have her marry an old man.

"No. this is our Führer's decision. The Führer's decision is always the right one." Her father told her.

"But..." she stumbled. She didn't want to argue with the supreme leader's decision, but she didn't want the war to happen. "There must be diplomacy."

Her father sighed. "This is more than a simple disagreement. It is about Germany regaining its pride.... and it is a cleansing of not only our country, but the surrounding ones. A cockroach allowed to roam free will spread disease. Europe is like a large house, my daughter. Vermin in one room, or country, will quickly infest another. To prevent this quarantine measures have been taken." the Baron saw his daughter's uncertain face. "You understand this don't you Rita?"

"Yes Father." the 22 year-old dark haired young woman nodded her head.

"This isn't just my party; it is ours. You have been a member of the party for the last 4 years now; since you turned 18."

"It was my first request as an adult." She said plainly

"I know. That is why I want to take you on my next trip to Berlin."

"To Berlin? Are we seeing an opera?"

"We will do that too, but there are party business affairs which Need attending to. I want you to take more of an active role in the political party to which we belong.

"But I have read all the books recommended by the party."

"I know that you have. I'm very proud of this fact." He smiled He had been giving her the best literature the Third Reich had endorsed since she had turned 16 years of age "The werewolf Schrödinger will be joining us too." The baron knew that although the werewolf had terrible shot, he was every bit as loyal to the baron as any dog. The aristocrat knew that if his daughter were attacked by someone, perhaps an enemy of the party which their führer had warned them about, scrhodinger would gladly take the bullet for her.

"Which one?" Rita asked remembering the marriage between Siobhan and Albert, There were now two Schrödinger.

"Beasts do not marry." her father said firmly. "So there is only one."

The baron then saw a questioning look in her eyes. He knew that she meant to ask him something. "You are wondering about Hans, aren't you?"She looked down at the floor feeling guilty, not in the fact that she felt as she did, but because her father had understood. Hans has not returned with her father a few weeks ago when he had returned. She had wanted to know why, but had been too.

"Hans has not returned because he is overseeing...something in Berlin with a close associate of mine.

We will be staying there for...Actually I'm not sure. So you will need to pack some things....you will need to bring some nice clothes makes sure to include some clothes suitable for a party." The man looked at his watch "we leave in a half hour's time." Rita continued to sit on a chair. "You still need you to dress so I will meet you in front of the house."

One of the maid entered the moment her father left. He had probably already asked the woman before he spoke with his daughter. Then another one came in.

The first one started to pack the first of her bags. The second pulled out some for her to wear from the closet and proceeded to prepare it for her to wear. The maid tried her corset and even helped her into the dress.

Next the maid started to apply her make-up.

Just as the maid had started on the blush had Rita spotted the maid putting stuff into the suitcase which she didn't want there.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled at the girl younger than her.

"I'm Pa-"

"Your putting causal spring and summer dresses in there! Are you a complete idiot?! Don't you know the difference?!"

The younger girl looked at the floor. This girl did not know the differences between them "Sorry, my Lady."

"Don't be sorry? Do it right, Damn It!!" Rita yelled in a tone that was completely demeaning to the younger woman.

Tears were forming in the young maid's eyes. The girl looked as though she might cry. The poor young woman had just received word that her only brother, had been killed in the war. But Rita did not care about the emotions of this servant or any other for that matter.

The other maid asked the younger one to get something. This object, which was very far away was in fact of no use, but it did get the younger woman out of the room.

"My Lady, How about I pack your things."

Rita nodded.

She then lay down on her bed while she waited for the maid to finish.

The maid quickly packed away everything that the baron's daughter would want including her gramophone and the many disk that went with it.

When the maid and a couple other servant carried out her bags to the front she spotted the luxurious car they would be traveling in, but she also saw something else: It was a truck.

It was a military truck and as she approached it she could see that there was a large metal crate in one. All around this metal box, she recognized the many werewolves, who had left many days ago on what her father called secret Party business.

They all looked out at her from their benches inside, never looking her in the eyes as they were instructed not to do with the baron, his daughter or any other of the baron's employees, friends and associates ...In fact the Baron had told them not to meet the eyes of any human unless under some cover for him; The aristocrat had been drilling this into the werewolves for most of the decade.

Her eyes searched the group for Hans; he was not there, so she carried on towards the car. She had not expected to see him there, but had hoped for it.

Rita spotted her father standing in between their fancy car and one of the military trucks arguing with the doctor.

One of the servants followed behind her with her many suitcases all the while talking about how well they were going to care for her room and that it would be just as she left it when she returned. Rita instructed the man to put the bags in the back of the car trunk before going to greet her father and doctor.

"My deepest apologies." the doctor replied to some comment which she had not heard.

"Apologies? You brought 'Her' to my home where my daughter lives, to pick up something!! How can you, **you** be so stupid!!"

"You asked for Schrödinger so-"

"I wanted him alone. I made that very clear Doktor. So you decided to bring them all, with that thing!" The baron pointed at what looked to Rita to be a large metal crate.

"I have made an error. I-"

"This error proves to be a deviation of my orders! Get that thing away from here now."

"But while I am here-"

"You will take 'her' to away from my home! Anything you need will be sent to you."

"But baron. I just-"

"Maybe I should have sent Siobhan with you!"

"But she is not well, Baron!"

"No she isn't, but at least then you might actually make it to Poland!!" Rita did not believe that she had ever seen her father more angry than he was now.

"Leave now before my daughter-"

"I think that I have everything, Father." Rita told the baron.

This action scared the baron who had not seen her approach. "Rita!"

"You told me to meet you out front."

"Yes. Yes I did." the baron had not expected then to find the doctor returned with all of the werewolves he had sent on the duty of relocation 'her'.

It was at this time that Albert Schrödinger approached. Rita noticed that Schrödinger as dressed much better than she had ever seen him. "Ah Schrödinger." her father greeted the werewolf. "I need you to come with us." he looked at Schrödinger's single small bag. "do you have everything?"

"Yes, sir." Schrödinger nodded.

"Go sit in the car." both Schrödinger and Rita stood there unsure of whom he was talking to. "Both of you please." he clarified.

Both Schrödinger and Rita sat in the car. Schrödinger took the drivers seat, while Rita took the right side of the back seat which was much more comfortable since her father had that seat altered for their tastes.

Rita's mind started to wonder what was so dangerous in that crate that her father would not want it at their home. Her mind started to consider that it might be some sort of animal. A lion?, No, her father had referred to it was as a female. A lioness? But what puzzled her was the number of werewolves guarding it. Ten there was her father's explanation of where the werewolves went when most left; Party business. She supposed that her father had obtained a prime hunting specimen, perhaps he was to bring it to some party members for a grand hunt...Perhaps her father's orders were to simply let it loose on the Polish people.

"Schrödinger."

"Yes, Mistress."

"What is in that crate?"

There was a long silence.

" I asked you a question werewolf!" She screeched at him.

"...I think that you father should answer that Mistress."

Moments later her father appeared and sat next to her.

"Father?" Rita began, "what is in that crate? Is it a lioness." she knew her father enjoyed the thrill of the hunt and she knew that the crate was more than enough for a lion at least for the ones she had seen when they went hunting on the grounds of the family land property in Africa.

"No...It's nothing you should worry about." he told her as they watched the truck drive off.

69696969696969696969696969

**Germany: Berlin.........**

A pair of werewolf eyes looked out from a third story window of an apartment.

The moonless sky darkened the street below. Not that there was much of a sight at nearly 2 in the morning.

The werewolf known as 'silent Hans' watched as a white cat moved along the street.

He heard the sound of a door creaking open.

Hans heard the heavy footsteps of his temporary master.

The small fat man stood beside the werewolf

"What are you thinking about?" He asked the werewolf.

Hans knew that the second lieutenant was not referring to just then, but to the previous weeks he had been in Berlin with the fat man.

The truth was that two of them had not 'talked' since their introduction. The werewolf had mostly watched a the Fat soldier obtained whatever he desired from whomever he visited.

"I hope that you have not felt that I have been avoiding you. That would be unfortunate, because I have been wanting to get more acquainted with you. You have been of interest to me for quite some time now."

Hans did not look at the fat man, but continued to watch as another, a gray cat proudly marched along the street with its prey hanging from it mouth.

"I have been silent towards you, not in avoidance, but in display. There are things about me which I'm sure that you have learned. I'm sure that you have noticed that I am no dog; I have my own goals...my own will. I always get what I want."

Hans could not disagree with this for over the last few months he had seen this fat man manipulate some of the most influential members of the Nazis party.

"You have no doubt seen some of my more prominent traits, but there is much more for you to know. I am not what most people would consider 'a nice person'. I do not believe that most people are truly Kind. These people restrain themselves completely to the expectations of society. Society expects us to...be repulsed by the death of our fellows. The more violent, the more repulsed we are expected to be. I do not follow this dogma." Hans noticed a glint of mad pleasure appear in his eyes. "To put this into the simplest way: I love war."

Hans' eyes widened a little bit. He had fought in a war before. He had fought in the second opium war. (2) There had been so much blood sled; innocent blood... He could think of no reason for anyone to embrace such a horrible thing.

"Now, Now, such a look is not necessary. We need not share the same interests to benefit from one another."

"I know that you do not like the Baron. Why then do you not leave?"

Hans could tell by the fat man's voice that he was not truly asking a question. It was purely rhetorical.

"While it is true that many werewolves have tried unsuccessfully to escape, no one has escaped...Not alive at least. Even you have tried before. Twice I have been told. After your first attempt it became clear to the baron that punishing you was pointless so after your second attempt he did not punish you; He punished her instead."

The werewolf looked down now at the floor. The feelings of guilt had started to build up again as he remembered what had happened to her following his previous and probably last attempt at escape.

"Siobhan is a strong werewolf though. I wonder how she would do now that her strength is currently diminished. Last time was able, but now I don't think that she could survive it."

The werewolf did not know what the fat man was talking about, but he did not care either. He was focused on what the baron had done to Siobhan all those years ago. The baron had ordered that Siobhan be locked in a small metal box with several holes which the aristocrat had the doctor attach needles through. Each of these sharp needles protruding through into the small box were filled with a liquid metal, the doctor said was mercury, mixed with silver. It was liquid death to a werewolf.

The baron had made him stay in the room with Siobhan in that tiny box, a box that had been so small that if she leaned one way or the other...if she even moved a bit, her skin would be pierced with the liquid silver solution. She would have died!

The baron had gone in at least once a day while she was in there to remind the large werewolf that she was in there, needing to remain perfectly still, not able to eat, drink, sleep or even stretch because **he** had tried to leave. For four days he heard the same speech from the baron with little variation. He was helpless to save her because the baron had promised that if he did anything her punishment would be worse. Each day he felt even more guilty as she watched the small box where Siobhan was knowing what fate would be hers if she didn't stay perfectly still.

She talked to him. Likewise he made noises outside the box...nothing sudden he didn't want to startle her. He just wanted her to know that she was not alone.

"Of course the two of you could always leave together, but she won't go will she?" The fat man added.

Hans brought his head up to the window again.

"She won't go because there is little if anything out there for your kind." Max explained. "The werewolves of the baron cling to their servitude. That is what it is. Servitude, for none are free to live as they wish, nor are they allowed to leave. They rely on the baron to support them... to survive."

The werewolf understood what the fat man was talking about. The baron provided, barely, but still did provide. He gave them food, shelter, clothing....as little and as poor quality as these things were, they had still been a step-up from what most of these werewolves had before.

"You do not cling to this baron...but Siobhan does. If only there was a way to take both you and her out of the baron's service." though the fat man sounded like he was musing it sounded like the beginning of an offer to Hans.

"I am not like your baron." The fat man started again. "I have plans and ambitions. And you have a place in my plans, if you want it. Siobhan may join too if you accept."

Now Hans had a confirmation of the offer which he had suspected had already been made. A part of Hans' mind started to consider this prospect.

"There will soon come a time, when I will be in need of you. If your nature does lean to your human half, as I think that it does, you will embrace this alternative to the life you lead under the power of the baron."

Hans looked up at the moon which was at its quarter phase.

"I will not treat you as a mere dog, but rather a fierce embodiment of what strength our party aspires to.

If you join me I will assure you that Siobhan will be taken care of."

Hans watched as a night patrol guard started his check to make sure that the curfew was being followed.

"I will also offer you something else." The fat man grinned. "I don't expect you to approve with my enjoyment for war, but...if you can ignore that, I can fulfill your greatest wish." the fat man's grin grew. "You will get Hellsing."

The werewolf's eyes widened as his head snapped around so quick that it made a sound. He wondered how the human had known.

"I know that you have tried to contact them. I also know that the baron has been trying his best to stop you. He has caught you doing this only once before, but I suspect that you have been doing this many more times even after you were warned by the baron...I wonder if perhaps this is the reason why you occasionally vanished from this apartment when I retire for the night. I will not stop you, but I would like to inform you that you need not seek them. Not when we have a vampire within our custody."

Hans had noted the fat man talking with many people with knowledge in the occult. Hans had not been allowed to listen to the discussions but had suspected it had something to do with werewolves. He had been wrong about this. He had however on many occasion wondered when they would make use of the creature.

"I have been put in charge of a project which involves this vampire. There are two main groups of vampire hunters. The Vatican's section 13...and the Hellsing's organization. The Vatican mostly governor itself....but it's a state inside the country of Italy; It is not invulnerable to my...influence. I have heard that Mussolini favors siding with France; But Italy is a fascist country: because of this I believe that he will soon see that he has more in common with us than them."(3)

Hans continued to watch the fat man.

"When this happens. I will work my way through their hierarchy to the top most level. Then to their most secretive faction: Their vampire fighting force the Iscariot organization. I will persuade them to cease their hunting activities. Since the Hellsing organization is an English order, a faction of defense which takes its orders directly from their king, even I do not think that they would turn a blind eye. At last not its leader... It is always possible to sway....." Montana Max seemed to be considering something. "This will leave the Hellsing organization in our way. So sooner or later, Night Warrior, they will try to come to stop us...to stop me. And you, if you join me, you'll be with me when they do. They will come to you Night warrior."

The werewolf had not taken his eyes off the fat man as he talked. He thought that everything this little man was saying was possible...but would it happen?

"I do not believe that you have completely stopped with your own agenda. If he finds out that you are not as loyal to him as he wants to believe he may use Siobhan as a tool to get you into submission. He has punished Siobhan before. He will punish her again if he finds evidence of betrayal. He will do this because he knows that you would never care what happened to you"

This held Han's attention.

"How badly do you want both freedom and Hellsing? You may not think that you need me. You could continue to pursue Hellsing on your own, but Siobhan would still be punished in your place."

"So you face a dilemma. You could pursue Hellsing at the cost of Siobhan's safety... maybe even at the expense of her life, but would you want to? Would it be worth it? Even if you could live with yourself for this...knowing what would happen, the baron or someone in his pay-roll would have you captured before you could make contact with them. Remember that England is now an enemy country, so Siobhan would be treated as a traitor. I do not know how badly she will be treated now, opposed to a few months ago, before the war, but I'm told that a traitor's torture is the most painful."

Montana Max shook his head.

"Quite a dilemma...And there is such an.... easy solution." The fat man said with a yawn

"So if you review your options; you will find that there are no other choices if you want to live your life as more than what you are now."

Montana Max put his hands in his pockets.

"I will need some time to get some things done first....But I will come for you wanting to know your answer."

Hans heard the sound of two tom cats fighting outside, But this did not interest him in the slightest bit.

"Once again! Join me. Join me and when I rise, you will come with me. I always keep my promises and I always get what I want. What do you have to lose? Hmm? What do you and Siobhan still have that the baron has not stripped away." There was a pause as the fat man locked eyes with the werewolf. The small fat man smiled. "It is your pride. Isn't it? Wouldn't you like to keep it?"

The werewolf walked away from the Fat man and towards the door. He needed to think the offer over in his mind. He preferred to do this in solitude. The streets were now completely empty.

The Werewolf also knew that the letter to Hellsing would not send itself.

"Are you going outside, Night Warrior?" The fat man asked. "The curfew is still in place."

The werewolf knew about the curfew and what would happen to him if he was caught roaming the streets at that time of night. He had already seen someone 'checking the streets' walk by. He did not expect to see another else, who would certainly try to give him some trouble, but he doubted that anyone could stop him.

69696969696969696969696969

END of Ch 25

69696969696969696969696969

AN:

(1) – A gramophone is an antique device which plays music (it was new when this chapter takes place.) It what we had before we had before we had record players...which is what we had before 8-tracks...which is what we had before we there were cassettes....which was before there were CD...Well CDs are still very popular (I still but them), but many people are moving away from, them and using their Ipod or other Mp3 player....Wow technology has changed a lot in 60 year....

(2) – Second Opium War - 1856 to 1860 also known as the Anglo-Chinese War

(3) – I have read that when the war broke Italy did consider joining France for a time, If this had happened Italy would probably have been on side of the allies, instead of the axis...I wonder how that would have turned out.....

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: **Günsche**

"Schrödinger!!" Rita yelled at the werewolf. She appeared in the doorway in a bath robe. "Didn't you hear me calling I ....." Rita saw Hans on her bed in nothing more than a pair of pants.

69696969696969696969696969


	27. Chapter 26 Günsche

**Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned**

**Chapter 26: Günsche**

69696969696969696969696969

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. I do have other stories...and a life.

Please Review

69696969696969696969696969

**Hellsing Manor: 12:47am**

Walter moved around the room slowly dusting everything, even if it didn't look like it needed it.

Alfred had already gone to bed.

"Sir, I was wondering if..." Walter turned to face Arthur's direction. He had expected to find that the young aristocrat to be reading the news paper, but instead the man was staring, wide eyed at a young feminine Alucard, who was bent over, '_her'_ bottom facing towards Arthur.

This version of Alucard was older than the female one he had first met, 22 perhaps, but regardless of how '_she_' looked, he knew that it was still Alucard under that exterior.

Walter wondered what Alucard was doing. Had the vampire dropped something? There didn't seem to be anything on the floor. Perhaps Alucard was tying _her_ shoes. Walter took a look towards _her_ feet. She wasn't even touching _her_ shoes laces..._she_ didn't seem to be doing anything but standing bent over.

"Walter..."Arthur spoke.

"Yes, sir." Walter noticed for the first time that Alucard's pink panties were showing.

"It's getting late... You should head off to bed." Arthur suggested. Walter noticed an increase in the man's breathing. Walter also noticed that Arthur had a pillow over his lap. The boy took little notice of either action.

"Sir, If it's alright I'm not really tired, I'd like to stay up a bit longer." Walter glanced over at Alucard's exposed buttocks and pink panties. He wondered briefly if he should, for modesty sake, tell Alucard that _her_ underwear was exposed. Surly _she_ would not want others to see.

"...well..." Walter got the impression that Arthur didn't like this idea. "....Fine." Arthur agreed slowly. Walter noted something in Arthur voice which he had never encountered. "But I wish to be alone the rest of the night. So do not disturb me for **any** reason. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

Walter stood by the door waiting for Alucard to follow him out so that Arthur could be alone for the remainder of the evening.

"Is there something else Walter?" Arthur sounded a little impatient, seeming as though he couldn't wait for Walter to leave.

"What about Alucard? I thought that you wanted to be left alone?" the nine year-old boy questioned.

"I want to...That is Alucard and I...we..." Walter noticed Arthur breathing increase more now. "I need to **talk** with Alucard alone first." Arthur said strangely emphasizing the word talk.

"I see. Thank you sir." Walter said before he left the room.

He thought that he over heard a soft chuckle from the bent figure. It gave him the distinct feeling that despite what he said he didn't truly 'see' what Arthur had meant.

Walter, having nothing to do allowed his feet to take him to the small barn which Arthur had set up for recruit practice.

Walter, figured that since he couldn't sleep and he had no butler duties to attend to, he should practice his wires. He did after all want to beat Alucard one day.

Just when he reached the doors he started to hear voices. Familiar voices these voice he recognized to belong to Hellsing soldiers. He froze.

"All I'm saying is that I didn't sign up for this."

"well they didn't exactly advertise what the Hellsing Organization did, only that we protect England. If that means becoming a monster hunter then so be it."

"That's not it. I can handle the vampires and the ghouls...and I can even handle Alucard...but that Little **Freak**."

"Wait! You can handle 'the son of the devil?' but you can't take a boy?"

"You weren't there Tom, this little kid is a freak. he killed all the ghouls. All of them!"

Walter's eye's grew wide. **Freak**? They were talking about him...

"Ya I heard that, but how? How could a kid do that? That's what makes this sound like a sac of shit to me!"

"You think I'm lying? I've never seen so much blood splatter, well expect when Alucard is working. But That kid is....is, he's not 'a kid'. "

"But how did he do that?"

"I don't know how. I just know that one second they were standing, coming towards us, the next they were sliced up. Some looked as diced as chopped onions, I'm telling you!"

"So is he a vampire? Like Alucard?"

"No, that kid can't be a vampire like Alucard, but that kid's still a freak!" said a voice he still couldn't place.

"ya, you saw what he did! In two minutes, two minutes and they were all dead! " another one added.

"The little freak is every bit as creepy as that Alucard." the first one said.

"Is anyone sure that he isn't human?" Inquired another to the group.

"I don't think he is. We know that Sir Arthur already has one monster...so maybe the little kid is just like Alucard. Maybe he doesn't really look like that. I mean we've all seen the little Girlie form that Alucard takes." a fifth voice said. "And the way that Arthur looks at '_her_'" he laughed.

"That boy, He's dangerous." said the first voice.

"So is Alucard. But Arthur wouldn't have the boy as his butler if he was dangerous to any member of the Hellsing organization." this was a new voice in the conversation. he, like the other's couldn't place.

"We don't know that! We know that Arthur has some power over Alucard and probably has something over that boy too." said the second voice

"Yes which is why you shouldn't worry." this new voice reassured them.

"But what will happen if that control is lost? What if there are two monsters now. I have a family. I don't want Alucard or that little **freak** taking us out in our sleep." the soldier had sound very scared by his newfound belief which had placed Walter as a monster in guise of a boy. This young man had joined the Hellsing organization before Alucard had been awaken. He had felt uneasy enough about one vampire the idea of another scared the hell out of him.

"One Monster isn't enough, for Arthur. Now he has to have two. Two freaks mocking the rest of us" said the fifth voice.

"At least it's not three or four." said the third.

The second laughed. "four? Sounds like-"

Walter didn't want to hear anymore. He took-off down the hall, running as fast as he could.

Freak? Monster? Walter's heart raced. Was he a freak? Now that he thought about it he had never met anyone who could do what he could. This nine-year-old boy had always believed that he was special; that this had been a gift from God as his surrogate father, the priest had told him so often.

The boy could already feel tears forming in his eyes as He ran to his room.

Walter sat on his bed. He brought his legs up to his chest. Had he been discarded because of what he could do? Walter thought back to the letter. His mother had described the reason for leaving him to be matters beyond her control. Could the matter beyond her control be that she gave birth to a monster? A monster would always be a monster. Unless....He wondered if a monster could be redeemed. If only he could talk to father Dornez now that's what he would want to know. If he truly were a monster, a creature which, if by chance could not be redeemed, then what difference was he to Alucard? He wanted to fight monsters, not to be one.

He cried. Tears streaked down his face. Was this the reason that people had never liked him? Walter could remember how many of the children had been frightened of him. How many wouldn't let him play with them. They had said that he was weired. It had always hurt him, though this wasn't entirely their imagination. Whenever he'd play with them, Walter was always the winner. The children found quickly that they couldn't enjoy any of their time playing with him. It was like betting on fixed results. When someone asked 'who won.' the answer was always 'Walter did...just like last time and the time before.' This was something which also made Walter equally bored.

He was faster, stronger and had greater agility than the children. On a few occasions some of the children got hurt. Usually nothing more than cuts, scraps and the occasional bruise, but there was this one time that a young hemophiliac boy came to live at he orphanage.

While playing with this new boy, The hemophiliac boy had accidentally tripped and cut himself on a broken bottle in the yard. While the other children had tried to help the boy, by getting a nun or to calm down the scared little boy, Walter had simply sat there watching the crimson life fall from the boy's body. What frightened many of the children was the way that Walter had smiled at the small boy who couldn't stop bleeding. Or how Walter had played in the small puddle of blood after there boy was taken away for treatment. Walter had dipped his fingers into the blood, often taking these fingers to his nose to sniff. There was just something about the way that Blood smelled, the way it felt, how it looked, how it flowed out of the boy's veins and most disturbing to the nuns, how the blood had always tasted as Walter had licked the blood off his fingers without hesitation or regret. It's creamy thick texture tasting as good to Walter as many of the children found chocolate.(1)

Walter had never lied to anyone about the things he enjoyed, even when he named blood to be his favorite treat did he shy away from the questioner. Though it did lose him at least one potential friend.

It wasn't long after then that Walter stopped trying to make friends. He didn't need any friends. Not that he didn't want them, he just didn't want to be around people who he knew would only despise and talk about him behind his back, while smiling at him to his face.

He knew that most already did that, so inviting others in would not improve his life in any way. So as time went by Walter delved into the adult world head-first. Instead of playing he had started reading from the Bible. One day he discovered that he knew it so well that he could correct one of nuns or even Father Dornez, when he had accidentally quoted the wrong disciple.

Walter then moved on to Sherlock Holmes novels by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. This fed both his logical and investigating skills. Though these novels would probably always be his favorite, Walter discovered an American writer by the name of Edgar Allan Poe whose works often sent pleasant tingles down his spine. Walter had once shown the priest one of these books. The priest had been disgusted with the gruesome and bloody material and asked Walter not to read **those** books anymore.

He didn't know why he enjoyed such things and blood and gore or why the effects of decomposition, or the topic of premature burial should fascinate him so.

He had overheard the nuns speaking to Father Dornez many times about him. While they had never used the words freak or monster their usage of the word '_different_' was certainly not in a positive manner. One had even suggested that the boy be sent to another place for the good of everyone.

But Father Dornez that always told the nuns that the oddities in Walter were God's will. Walter had noticed the priest saying this about him for a while. He had told that nuns that of all the places for such a boy to end up, he had been found there on one of the holiest of mornings of the year, and on a Sunday...A day when God himself rested and looked upon the good he had created. The priest made it clear his opinion This was not a mistake. This was God's divine will. Because as mysterious as God's will was, it should still be praised regardless of whether or not it was understood. He had heard the priest tell the mother and the sisters this as many occasions. He had also said that the lord would light the way for Walter, for this black sheep of England.

Now that Walter thought about it, father Dornez was his only supporter, the only man who had faith that he would become something more than a person that others would fear and despise.

Walter imagined that what the priest was thinking when he first mentioned his eavesdropping on the Hellsing soldiers confessions; And when he dropped Walter off there before going to his next assignment.

Walter was sure that the children, nuns and even the 'mother' were glad to see the back of him.

But as much faith as that priest had, he could not deny the look of terror in the man's eyes upon seeing thief that night, with those deep cuts on his body and absolute fear in the thief's eyes as he lost to the young boy. The thief had been on the floor, with a puddle of urine under him. "who are you?" the scared man had asked.

It bothered Walter that one of the Hellsing soldiers had asked nearly the same question. The boy also knew that for these soldiers to be afraid of him, men who had seen vampires and ghouls and perhaps many other demonic entities, meant that he was truly something frightening.

The Hellsing soldiers, the orphanage children, the nuns, the mother, even the priest, who had raised him, had been weary of his talent before coming to believe them as heavenly gifts.

Then there was his mother.....After nine years of life Walter still thought about the one who had given birth to him. Would she be afraid of him? Had this been the reason that his mother had abandoned him? Had she known that he was a freak; had she discarded him for this reason?

Was this the reason why his mother had never come to reclaim him? More tears fell from the boy's eyes. He he been thrown away like some rotten piece of fruit? After all, just like decaying fruit, who would want a freak for a son?

Sobbing, Walter buried his head in his pillow, allowing each tear to be absorbed by the perfect white pillowcase. There he cried until sleep at last took him.

One thought lingered in his mind: 'Who would want a freak for a son?'

69696969696969696969696969

**Germany: Berlin**

The Baron moved through the crowds of people at an extravagant party.

His daughter walked by his side as gracefully as she could in heels.

Trailing behind them was the werewolf, Albert Schrödinger, who would rather have stayed at the mansion, in his shack with his wife, Siobhan.

Though the baron had decided to point out each and every 'somebody' at the party, neither Rita nor Schrödinger cared to listen.

"....Hermann Göring, commander of the Luftwaffe, and that man is Josef Dietrich he....awarded the...." The baron pointed to another Nazis party member. "He is.....But don't say that too loud.....seems to be with his wife this evening and...."

"Baron!" a tall middle aged man with dark hair greeted the aristocrats. "I wasn't sure if you were coming."

"and this man is Goebbels." The baron introduced the man to his daughter, Rita.

"It has been too long." Goebels replied.

"Yes it had doctor."

"Doctor?" Schrodinger questioned a loud. Excited at comming into contact with another doctor in the crowds of politicans, the scientist started to gab on about scietific study. After several minutes Schrodinger noticed the blank stares of everyone listening; Goebbels included. He stopped talking.

"Schrodinger." the baron said calmily to the werewolf. "Dr Paul Joseph Goebbels is not a medical doctor. He is the Reich Minister of public Enlightenment and Propaganda."

"That's right Herr Schrodinger, I earned a PH.D in literarture. " the man laughed a little. "I haven't the slightest idea what you have just been talking about. I am curiosus to know why you, a man of science, are doing as a guard for the baron."

This question took both the baron and Schrodinger, off gaurd.

"Well," The Baron cleared his throut. "Whenever possible I prefer to have men of many talents in my employ. Having a man who is both a body guard and doctor is very benifical."

"I only require my people to do one job and they usualy do it well." everyone in the small group laughed.

"What do you do Dr?" Schrodinger questioned the minister.

He laughed. "Well as the title suggests, I make people aware of the nessesity of our party. Furermore I serve to filter out the nonesense of our opposition, but also of other unenlightened indiduials who express our enemiy's rampant lies" Goebbels then turned his attention to the Baron's daughter

"Rita? My, I haven't seen you in a long while." Goebbels addressed Rita. "You're turned into a fine young woman. Your father must be proud."

"I am." he smiled at his daughter. "I will be bringing her with me more frequently now."

"I'm glad to hear that Baron." a balding man with glasses, accompanied by another man, walked up to Rita. "After all German flowers should not be kept from the view glorious eyes." He pulled her hands towards him. "I am pleased to meet you once again, Rita Ida Pharus " He kissed it.

Though not attracted to this man, The dark haired woman blushed causing her freckles to stand-out on her face.

" And this gentleman." The Baron said referring to the man beside the balding man, "is General Karl Wolff; he-."

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Baron." the balding man with glasses inquired.

"I only introduce gentlemen to my daughter." he shot a hateful glare.

The balding man ignored the Baron's angry look. "I'm the Reichf_ü_hrer-SS. I head the Schutzstaffle and the police forces of this glorious nation." The man smiled. "My name is Heinrich Luitpold Himmler."

"How are your parents in Darmstadt?"The baron asked Wolff completely ignoring Himmler. As much as the Baron hated this General, he hated Himmler much more.

"Fine."

"Fine?" the baron knew that Himmler would not leave the group so he decided to continue on with the conversation with the General, hopping that Himmler would find some other group to invade and bother. Or if that didn't work, the act of talking with the general prevented Himmler from talking for he would not talk at the same time as as Wolff. Himmler was at least civilized enough to do that.

The baron caught Himmler glance down at the finger where a married woman's ring was to be found.

"I see that your daughter has yet to be wed. Has she any suitors?" Himmler inquired.

"More than enough." the baron stressed his words. "How is your **wife**?" he directly addressed Himmler for the first time that night.

"Oh...she is well."

"And your daughter? Gudrun is it?"

"They are both at home" Himmler said.

"Pity." the Baron said coolly, "You'll have to bring them next time, so that we can all meet them."

The Baron had to fight not to clench his jaw, hard. Himmler was was an _audacious_ man. The way he strode up to the group and in front of everyone flirted with **his** daughter of all woman, more to the point a woman half his age, while his wife and daughter sit at home completely oblivious to his disrespectful actions.

The baron sighted Adalgisa von Estorff, the grand daughter of a general of the great war which had happened 20 years prior. She was also a woman around the same age as his daughter.

"Rita." he addressed his daughter, "Why don't you talk with Adalgisa. Let us men talk about some boring matters."

The baron watched her nod her head in agreement before quickly leaving the circle. He then gave Schrödinger a look which told the werewolf to go with her.

"Is there a reason that you have _graced_ us with your...presence?" asked the baron, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Himmler looked a bit confused. "There is...Montana Max has told m-"Himmler's face then changed to a smile as his eyes fell on someone over the baron's shoulder. "Ah Montana! Such good timing."

The baron looked over his shoulder to see the fat man quickly approaching the group. The Nazi soldier was not dressed as he had been the last time the aristocrat had seen him. Now this fat man wore the black uniform of the SS.

When the baron saw this he knew exactly what it meant. Max now worked under the command of Himmler. It stung the baron's pride to know that Montana would join Himmler's branch knowing of the many disagreements which the baron had had with it's head. More so when he wondered how much of Max's loyalty still belonged to his family.

"Hello, Montana." Wolff greeted the short man. "I didn't realize that you transfered."

"It is a recent event General. I believe that I can offer more to this war in this division."

Hans eyed the group of men. They were all wealthy individuals who he guessed looked down at everyone, even him...well not physically as he was more than a foot taller than any of them.

The werewolf's eyes spent a lot of time on Wolff and Himmler. He could still recall the first time he saw Wolff had been outside General's office in the Reichstag. It was then that he had first formally met Montana Max. As for Himmler, the werewolf had been accompanying Max on the many occasions in which the fat man had met with SS head.

"And the baron has also decided to help the war effort. It seems that the baron will be contributing some of his servants." Himmler said to the group, " Montana has told me that they are all fine strong men. He has asked that many be put into my special unit." a pleasant smile appeared on Himmler's face. "I must say, this action does surprise me."

The baron stood in his place, sweltering in his growing anger. He felt more than ever a sting of Max's betrayal. It was one thing to join up with as opposing person, even this should have not been done with his permission, at least that how it used to be. The next was if the baron was hearing correctly, Montana had just volunteered **his** werewolves to to be used by Himmler, a man, who opposed him at ever turn, a man who despite having a wife and child had a recent habit of trying to court his daughter.

But now was not the place or time, to explode.

"Who is your adjutant?" Goebbels asked Montana Max referring to the enomus blond 'man' standing by him. "I have seen him with the Baron before. Is he your servant or the baron's?"

"He's mine." the baron answered sternly.

"...and his name."

"His name is Hans." Baron asnwered quickly hoping to move on with the conversation

The group of men stood silent.

"Is there more?" Goebbels inquired voicing what the other men were also curious about.

"More?"

"Another name..."

The baron didn't know what to say. Everyone, including himself had always called the werewolf Hans, and befroe that they had called him 'the silent one.'

"A famly name.... like von Lossow, Hess, Lenk, Graf, Pöhner, Weber, Kriebel, Rossbach – von -"

"Günsche." Montana Max supplied. "Hans Günsche."

"Günsche?" Himmler said tasting the name. "Any relation to Otto Günsche?" Everyone looked towards an average man standing with their Führer. With the exception of the silent werewolf, they knew the man to be Adolf Hitler's personal military adjutant.

"A distant one I think." Montana Max lied.

"You'll have to forgive us gentlemen." The Baron adressed the group, "but Montana and I have something to discuss." his eyes narrowed at the fat blond man.

69696969696969696969696969

The baron took Montana max to his lavish hotel room. The large hotel room was five times the size of Montana Max's apartment. It had two bedrooms, a dinning area and a space for entertaining. Three living areas each with a set of doors closing them off.

"We need to be alone." the baron told Montana Max. "Stay here." he addressed Hans as one would a dog.

The aristocrat led the fat soldier into a separate room of the large suit and closed the doors.

Hans stood there for a moment. Wet and dripping all over the carpet. While he had been holding the two umbrellas, one in each hand, over the two powerful men, the werewolf had been unable to protect himself from the rain.

Having decided that they would be busy talking for a while, he removed his coat. Soon realizing that his shirt underneath was also wet. He removed that too. Finding a dry patch on the shirt he used it to dry his hair. He hung both over the heater. Next Hans turned his attention to his pants. He was hesitate to remove his pants more than any other item of clothing. But the werewolf reasoned that since both Montana Max and The Baron were men, there was nothing he had that they had never seen before. Plus he didn't want to sit around in wet clothing while the two blond men talk in the other room. He removed his pants and hung it with his shirt and coat.

69696969696969696969696969

Hans stood in an empty bedroom, no doubt meant for any of the baron's guests.

After an hour. Han heard the door open. He heard talking.

"Oh God does that man ever shut up!" the werewolf instantly recognized Rita's voice. "that man's drones on about nothing! Nothing! no wonder so many people needed to do something else when they saw the idiot!"

"I think they call that an occupational hazard, mistress." replied the voice of Schrödinger.

"Ja. Get me my nightclothes."

"Yes, Mistress." obediently Schrödinger did as he was commanded.

Next Hans heard the sound of running water.

The door to the room where Hans was, suddenly opened.

Hans watched as Schrödinger went to the dresser and opened a drawer. He then pulled some clothing out of it.

Albert did not notice Hans until the younger werewolf went to put these items on the bed.

The sight of Hans in Rita's room was a shock to the werewolf.

"Hans! What are you doing in here?"

Hans did not answer the younger werewolf. He just looked at Albert with the same non-expression that he usually did.

"Schrödinger!" Rita called the younger werewolf in that demanding tone she often used on the servants.

"Coming mistress."Albert called to her. He then held up one finger to Hans. "I'll be back in one minute."

Albert grabbed the clothing and exited out the door. Moments later he returned. By this time Hans had moved from the window to the bed.

He sat down on the bed with Hans.

"I did not expect to see you here....Where have you been? I've missed you being around." Hans could hear the sincerity in his voice. "Siobhan has missed you more though. She has been worrying and it isn't good for someone in her condition to be worrying so-"Albert recognized a glint of concern in Hans' eyes. Then he considered that Hans didn't know. "No one has told you have they....?"

Hans watched as Albert's Solemn expression disappeared and was replaced by one of excitement.

"Something wonderful has happened Hans." Schrödinger now resembled an excited child in his behavior. "Siobhan is pregnant!"

Hans considered this. Siobhan...pregnant....he was glad for her. Very happy that despite what has happened to her in her life she was still able to marry and now to have a family. Though The older werewolf wondered what having another Schrödinger around would be like, he believed that this would indeed be a blessing.

Schrödinger jumped up on the bed and leaned back. "I wonder if it is a boy or girl?" he mused.

Hans wonder about the same thing. He knew that she would love the child regardless of it's sex, but she had told him once long ago that she wanted to have a daughter someday.

"Well," Albert sighed. "I guess I'll fill ya in on what you have missed. Gleeson he-"

"Schrödinger!!" Rita yelled at the werewolf. She appeared in the door way in a bath robe. "Didn't you hear me calling I ....." Rita saw Hans on her bed in nothing more than a pair of underwear.

"Hans....." she was shocked, pleasantly so, since she had not seen this werewolf for the past 4 months.

Though the silent werewolf did not show it he too was surprised to see her. He had not seen her at the party with her father and had no reason to believe that she had accompanied her father to Berlin.

Her blue eyes scanned Han's athletic body. Her eyes falling one each muscle before her gaze started to drift to the one region which she knew that he had forbade her to touch... again. The more she looked at him half naked on her bed the more she liked what she saw. She smiled.

She thought that if Schrödinger wasn't there it would have been better...even better if she knew that she was completely alone with the werewolf. Then again she knew that Schrödinger could be bribed...

The doors of the secluded siting room slammed open. Though only the werewolves seemed to notice. Her head did not turn to the now open doors as Schrödinger might have predicted, but were instead remained fixed on Hans.

"You can be very unreasonable!" Montana Max said calmly to the baron.

"Unreasonable? No. You are being an ungrateful brat."

"Brat? Ungrateful? You called me here. I have come all the way from Africa for you."

"To assist me! Now you come into my home, as temporary as it will be, and want me to hand over everything to you. I have not spent a decade and a great deal of money to surrender it all to you."

"I did not ask you for complete dominion, only that you allow me to take the reigns of the new project. It is I, who has the permission from the Fuhrer to run this task after all."

"NO!"

"You forget that I introduced you to the doctor." Montana reminded the baron.

"You forget that I, **I** have been paying for him to work; not you!"

"Money is a wonderful tool baron," Max said very smoothly, "but without **MY** influence the _Führer_

would not have looked at you. You were simply one aristocrat among so very many."

The baron clenched his teeth.

"Good evening _Fräulein_." Montana Max greeted Rita who was still standing outside her room.

For the first time the Baron realized his daughter was there. More importantly he saw her state of dress or rather lack thereof. "I didn't know you returned. Why are you..." the baron said as to moved to her side as he made to escort her into the room, where she was pleasantly staring into, and away from his argument with the soldier. He then gasped as he peered into her bedroom.

Nearly causing a heart attack he saw the werewolf Hans half-naked on his daughter's bed.

"Hans! What the hell are you doing in my daughter's bedroom...on her bed! Where the hell are the rest of your clothes? Out out here now!"

Hans got up from the bed. With Rita's eyes following him the entire way. He stood beside the baron.

Seeing this the baron covered her eyes. "You mustn't look Rita."

"Sir..." Schrödinger began timidly "I don't think that Hans knew that this was the mistresses room...."

"Schrödinger! What are you doing in here?" It only bothered the baron more to discover Schrödinger on his daughter's bed as well.

"Sorry, Master......I...." in hindsight Schrödinger could see how this could be misconstrued. He had only wanted to have a chat with his friend. The younger werewolf felt a bit worse for Hans who had not a clue whose room this was.

"My my _Fräulein,_** two** men in your bed. How **exciting**. I'm sure that Siobhan would be interested to hear about this though." Montana Max mused, including himself in the conversation.

This however turned out to be a bad plan as it reminded the Baron of Max's presence. "Keep out of it. This is my business, Montana; not yours."

"Anything having to do with these werewolves is my business."

"Your assistance with the werewolves was helpful but they are **mine**. Do not forget that!"

"Assistance? You are an ignorant aristocrat with little true knowledge of the supernatural. I doubt that you even know the difference between a poltergeist and a disembodied spirit."

"Leave!" The baron demanded pointing to the door.

Montana pulled boots and his coat on. The werewolf now known as Hans Günsche, took this as a signal to follow the fat man. After Hans had his clothes back on, thankful that they were a great deal drier than he would have expected, he preceded to slip his outdoor gear on too.

"And where do you think that you are going?" The baron asked.

"Did you not ask me to leave?" Max asked.

"I wasn't talking to you Montana." the Baron removed his hand from his daughter's eyes. She immediately looked to Hans who, much to her disappointment, was already clothed. He pointed to Hans. "I was talking to that beast." Hans eyes locked onto the Baron's blue ones. "You are **mine**. You belong to **me** not him." The baron pointed at the fat blond man.

The words **Mine** and **belong** carved deep into Hans pride. The words were reminders that his life was not his own. That he was, in the baron's eyes little more than an intelligent beast.

"But Baron, did you not say that I could keep until I found my own body guard?" Max asked in a patronizing tone.

"Right now, Montana, I don't care if you die in the hall outside this suite. Just Get out."

"It's a shame that you'd let something like politics get in the way of our friendship. I will leave, but we will meet again, hopefully soon, and then this matter will be settled. Until then Auf Wiedersehen Baron van Winkle."(2)

69696969696969696969696969

END of Ch 26

69696969696969696969696969

AN: I am not a supporter of Nazism or their ideals. I do not do any of this to glorify Nazism.

Info: Himmler was one of the most powerful men in the Nazi party and one of the most nefarious men in human history. He was the head of the both the Schutzstaffel (SS) and the gestapo (secret police).

Himmler coordinated the killing of millions of Jews and other 'undesirables.'

The man was named '_Greatest Mass Murderer of All Time_' by a German news magazine. Interestingly his own father once called him a 'born criminal.'

I'm not going to write the man's biography...I don't know much about him. I had to look a bunch of stuff up for this chapter.

(1) – I've read that children can develop a taste for foods which their mother ate during pregnancy and also through breastfeeding. So it makes sense to me that he should enjoy the taste of blood.

(2)- Auf Wiedersehen means Goodbye in German.

Oh and in case someone didn't catch this fact: the baron's daughter is RIP van Winkle. The first hint of this aside of the hair, which unless I have made a s/he or something should be black. (Her father is the one with blond hair.), is the fact that her family is identified as aristocrats (her father's a Baron). The van or von part in front of a surname name historically has meant aristocracy. But unless you are aware of this fact, there would be no way to see the connection.

I tip my hat to anyone who has already figured out Rita's identity. I was waiting for someone to ask. Thanks graypheonix for the question.

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: ** The Mystery Letter**

Walter pretended to throw the letter out, but when the old butler wasn't looking, he quickly stuffed it into his pocket.

He wanted to know who would continue sending letters, even though no one had responded to any for many years.

69696969696969696969696969


	28. Chapter 27: The Mystery Letter

**Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned**

**Chapter 27 : The Mystery Letter**

69696969696969696969696969

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy, so I haven't been able to.

Thank you for all you who are still interested in the story and have given me reviews. They really do help.

Please leave more. :)

69696969696969696969696969

**Warsaw, Poland**

The prodigy Doctor sat on the floor alone in a lab surrounded by blackboards full of bits of data and fragments of mathematical equations.

His finger trapped between his teeth as one might have expected a dog to do to a man, not a man to himself. Especially, a man of his intelligence. This was a clear sign of stress for the man who had no so long ago left his native land of Germany to study the object of his obsession.

'_She_' was strung up across from him like some sort of scientific savor.

His mind was filled with so many questions for which he simply had no viable solutions, no answers to satisfy his inquisitive mind. Worse yet he had no equation, thus no way to solve these questions. He had been scribing what he knew of 'her' on the black boards, erasing that, scribing more, erasing that, in a cycle which continued quiet a while until he finally sat down on the floor in contemplation. (What ,when, why, and how; all began his mussing on 'her'. No answer and nowhere productive to start.) He knew who '_she'_ had been, but she had evolved passed that point to become...where that was partly what intrigued the doctor so greatly; what had 'she' become?

What was possibly troubling for him were the words of a female werewolf by the name of Siobhan

Schrödinger. "_'she'_ spoke to me".

Could it be, he wondered, that she was more than a corpse acting as carrier of true monstrosity? Could she be aware? If she truly did speak to the female werewolf after so many years why then? Why say nothing for so long? As much as he wanted to doubt the werewolf, he wanted more for her to truly have a presence. There was so much he could learn from her in her present state, but he knew that there would be vastly more data to be collected from 'her' if 'she' was aware and communicative.

"Hallo. Mein Name ist Alan Napier. Ich bin Arzt und ich helfen kann. Der Annahme, dass ..... Ich bin nicht verrückt ..." he said in his native language muttering the last part.(1) He wondered if he really was crazy. He was, as far as he knew, talking to an empty shell.

The doctor then paused for a response. Though he had greeted her several time that night he had always done so in his native language. It occurred to him, embarrassingly, for the first time that night, her native language was not his. For the first time he wondered if she knew German. He did know that she spoke English, so if he had any hope of communication it would be through that language. "Hello. My name is Doktor Napier. I can help you."

There was no response from the motionless figure.

But had he truly expected one? He wanted some sort of response, but as far as he had ever learned 'she' was dead, well not completely as she, in the beginning had been known to thrash around. The Doctor had attributed this to the curse. In the doctor's mind she had previously been, not alive, but animated. Could there really be someone...something still upstairs; Could the mechanic of her mind still function; could she be aware?

Maybe if he quested her on personal matters...

"Do you have any sister's? Or brothers?"

There was no answer from the still figure.

"I have a brother," the doctor started, " His name is Johann. He's in school to become a doctor as well."

The doctor's mind ventured backward in time.

He remembered one clear summer night, he lay with his younger brother under a starry sky.

"Alan?" a younger blond boy sat up.

"Yes, " he replied shifting his weight on the soft grass. To face his brother.

"Do you need to leave tomorrow?"

He frowned. "Yes. That's when the train leaves ...and I need to get settled into my room before my classes start again."

"I know, but...Couldn't you stay a day for two?" his brother said looking over at his bare-feet. He had a pair of shoes at home, much more worn than the ones his brother was currently wearing, but he didn't want to wear them anymore than he needed to because, while his big brother had only to ask, he would not be given a new pair for a long while.

Alan, the first born, the genus, was the favorite child. Recognized as a genus before Johann had even been thought of. As such he had been pampered by his parents who watched over him with an inflated sense of pride indirectly taking credit for all Alan's accomplishments. They were so proud of their son, and themselves for making such a child. They thought that he was destined to become the next great thing for Germany. The next Robert Koch, Max Planck, or Daniel Gabriel Fahrenheit.(2) And he did not disappoint them.

When his brother was born and it was discovered that he was not the genus his brother was, he had instantly become a second-class son in his parent's eyes. They should have been happy to have a healthy little boy, but after Alan their standards were heightened, and there was little pride for them in having an ordinary boy.

Though at times Johann felt jealous, but as he aged a bit he understood that Alan had never demanded the special treatment he received over his brother, it was just given.

The boy, seven years his junior, started to wiggle his toes while he continued to stare at his feet.

"I don't like it when you leave." he told his big brother.

The older boy was not blind to the uneven distribution of love and affection given by their parents to the two brothers. He knew that his brother had to endure his parent's constant reminders of what their parents considered his inadequacies as a son, mainly his average intelligence and lack of extraordinary talent. Ironically Johann shared these inadequacies with their parents who were just as average as their youngest child. Nevertheless, they regarded him as second, sometimes even third-rate person who simply took up space in their family portrait; And they had told him so on numerous occasions.

He was largely ignored and when he returned home from school beaten-up by bullies, he was met not with concern, but apathy.

When his brother was home for holidays for between his semesters things were different. It was like he became visible to the family, dimly so, but still he existed. Better yet, Alan had always listened to him when he spoke whereas their parents just tuned him out. Despite living with his parents the entire time, Alan had really been more of a parent to Johann than even their parents were. When the little boy had troubles he wrote to his brother, called him some times on the telephone even. It was always Alan there to offer him guidance.

"I know," Alan sighed, "when I've graduated, Maybe you could live with me. I'll get a house somewhere in Münich or Hamburg." He had always wanted to live in a big city, not one as big as Berlin, which was why he favored those two cities.

The boy smiled. He turned to face the sky again. "when you get the Nobel Prize, can I come to the ceremony." Johann had heard his parents talk about how confident that Alan would earn such a distinguishing award so many times he considered it fact rather than a possibility. He had asked this question to his parents once; they had told him that he'd need to stay at home ...to watch the cat. Though young, he understood that the cat didn't need to be watched, especially since it was an outdoor cat, and that this excuse was just one to keep him from public image of the Napier family.

"Of course you can." Alan told his younger brother.

When Alan had earned his credentials, he was quick to learn the difference between reality and fantasy. The reality of the world was that someone his age was simply qualified as a student to medicine and science, not one well-educated in the field. So when he had tried to get a job, he was bared on the grounds of inexperience. In other words he was too young for his station, and not able to command any respect because of it.

Another reality for him was the economic state of his country, which had been in an economic downturn since the end of the last war. The currency of his country had become hyper-inflated, foreign trade (a major source of revenue for the country) had drastically decreased and then there was the Treaty of Versailles, which required his country to pay the entire cost of the last war.

Most of the people he knew were flat broke with unemployment being the highest it had even been. Then things got worse. The Global depression hit. Alan was fortunate to have gotten a job with so many in such need job. He had owed that to his father who called in a favor from an old friend. He had worked as a junior cook in a mid-sized restaurant in downtown _Münich. I wasn't what he had pictured, but He had developed a taste for cooking, which was far closer to science than he would have ever imagined. More importantly it paid the bills. _

_It hadn't been until he had met a teenager of the name Montana Max that his life became much more interesting. _

His thoughts returned to the present.

"If you can speak; please do." he addressed the still figure.

There was silence.

The doctor did hear a sound come from behind him as the door to this lab opened.

A soldier entered. Confused, He looked around for a moment.

"What is it!" he growled at this person.

"Oh..It's you...I'm sorry Herr Doktor...I thought...I heard the language of the enemy...and...."

The doctor knew what this soldier much have though when he hear someone speaking English behind the door to a restricted laboratory. Betrayal. Espionage. a saboteur.

But he didn't care. "Do I look like the enemy?" he asked with an edge in his voice.

"No...-"

"Then carry on, **soldier**!" He stressed the word soldier, treating it like an insult because he took pride in the knowledge that while these men in uniforms, if they should fall, would always have someone to fill their spot on the battlefield, whereas he was invaluable to this new project.

"Have you been here all night?" The soldier questioned suspiciously.

"all...night...? What time is it?"

"almost 7... in the morning, Doktor"

"….7...." it had been a quarter-past 9 in the evening when he had first entered the room.

"Sir," the soldier took another look around the room, still a bit confused, "...are you alone?"

"Carry on, **soldier**."

"It's just that I heard you talking to someone and-"

"I told you to Get out. **Soldier**!"

"Yes, sir!" The soldier replayed.

The doctor listened to the door close behind him. He was sure that the soldier would later tell his friends in the mess hall or somewhere that the odd doctor had been talking to the corpse or possible to himself. In truth the Doctor knew that their was an equal likelihood that he could be doing both. He didn't care. If 'she' was just an empty container then whatever the soldier told his buddies would only strengthen their opinion of him, but If what Siobhan said was true, and she had some awareness.

That would make things so much more interesting.

69696969696969696969696969

**Southern Italy**

*Knock, knock* silence *Knock, knock.*

A large blond haired man, waited patiently outside the room for permission to enter the office of an elderly man. The old man had promised to meet with him. The blond was sure that this was the correct day and well, he was a few minutes late, but that shouldn't...

Then a frightening thought appeared in the large man's mind. What if something happened to the old man. He knew the man had his share of health problems. He could be in there unconscious...or dead.

With various scenarios are death and injury circling in his mind, the blond man felt he could not longer wait for the old man to respond to him. He did not think he could forgive himself if the elderly man were laying on the floor or slumped over his desk dying, while he waited outside the door.

He stepped back all the way to the wall on the other side of the hallway before ramming his entire body weight against the door. It didn't budge. He did it again and again. The lock broke.

The tall man immediately moved towards the old man's desk and proceeded to check the floor for the old man.

There was no body, dead or otherwise incapacitated on the floor. There was no one in the room at all.

The large man looked towards the broken door behind him. He knew that he'd have to replace that, but how he would do this is wasn't sure when he'd be able. He had very recently lost his job.

He bent over resting his elbows on the old man's desk. His one hand covering his forehead. His eyes closed he began to wonder how much repairing this man's door would cost and how long it would be before he could get the money.

He opened his eyes. Below him, in a book, was an image of something...it was some sort of human chimera...it had the wings of a bat...the teeth of a dog and it had crimson eyes. Most interesting to the blond man was what the human-like being was doing. It had a human woman in it's beastly grip. It's head was tilted across the human's neck. It was kissing her-no...it was biting her!

The blond man's fingers traced the words below the drawing: Nosferatu.

"Nos- fur– ah- two" he mouthed.

"What was this?" He wondered aloud. He picked up the book to get a closer look. It was a thick book. Heavy to most, but as an ex-laborer and generally a large guy, he barely noticed. While using his thumb as a bookmark, He turned the book over.

It read: _Special Division 13, Vol 1_

'Special division....13....' He turned his attention back to the creature. Nosferatu....wasn't that...He was sure that was the title of some picture-show. Vincent, one of his friends, had told him of it. It was about a blood-sucking, undead creature who pursued a young attractive woman.

That did seem to be what was being depicted in the image...but did this really belong to the old man? In the short time he'd known the man, he had never known him to be interested in fantasy or adventure books...But this...It looked like a reference book, not a work of fiction.

There was writing in the page next to it. He skimmed through the information about this creature, focuses more on the underlined sections. _Must invite them in_..._equipment must be blessed_..._nocturnal_..._transform into wolf, bats or other wild animals_...._gather servants to do work in daytime_..._supernatural strength_...

He turned the page and skimmed the important information. Flipped to the next page. He did that again. And again. He turned a great deal of pages until he got to another section. He skimmed over that too. He flipped until he came to the illustration of the wolf-man. Below appeared the word: **lycanthrope.**

It was Covered in dark fur, the half-human, half-wolf, creature held a pose of standing on hind-legs, howling at the moon. In the nearby bushes others were also depicted. The the left one was on the ground biting it's human victim. Werewolves...He was sure he'd seen a few picture-show with werewolves too.

Wolf-men?...what was this some sort of encyclopedia of movie monsters. What was next, Zombies. He flipped to the next section. He didn't read the information, just skipped to the illustration. It showed what looked to be animated corpses, some in later stages of decomposition, chasing a young man. The words below read: **Ghouls. **Not knowing the difference between ghouls and zombies he took them to be the same.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed something which had been underneath the book. It was an opened envelope. On it was a red wax seal. He read the word Iscariot and the roman numeral 13.

Iscariot? The betrayer of Christ? 13?....Judas Iscariot had been one of Jesus followers. But If memory served him there were only 12 disciples...what did the 13 mean? and why was the betrayer's name used for....what ever that was about. why would the old man have such a book either...He was always telling the younger man about how silly some of the superstitions he shared with his friends were. He had always struck the blond man as very down to earth. What he saw in that book, he was sure, was the product of a dysfunctional mind. One had to be mad to believe such ridiculous things. Was the old man mad? Or could it be...No these things couldn't exist.

The blond man did not turn around when he heard the sound of the creaking, broken door behind him slowly open on one and part of another hinge. He knew that it was probably the priest returning from...somewhere. He knew that he'd need to explain why he had forced his way in, but currently he was too transfixed by the page before him. It seemed like fiction, but read like truth.

"Why are you here, child?" the voice inquired.

He identified the voice to belong to the old man he was to visit. "I'm sorry, father, but I knocked on the door, and when no one answered I, ...I feared the worst." The blond man explained in a Scottish accent.

The old man stood beside the much larger man. He saw instantly what the blond man had noticed to be on his desk. He slowly closed the book and pulled the letter into his coat pocket.

"You should forget about seeing these things."

"What was that creature? A Nosferatu? A lycanthrope? ghouls? I don't understand. I thought such creatures were only in foolish folklore."

"For get you saw this and please do not speak of this again to me or anyone. Now why you were here?"

"it's about last Sunday..."

"What about it?"

"You spoke about repentance for past wrongs. If you....If a man gets drunk and doesn't remember the sins he commits...does his soul still suffer for doing them?..."

"Or if a man wakes to find himself in the ward of the hospital with no memories of his past." The old man sighed. "God does not punish people for the sake of punishment. The actions of sin are destructive to your immortal soul. I do not believe that anyone would be barred from entrance into heaven on issue of memory. There are those who can not hear, but if they listen they can hear God speak to them. Those who can not speak can still confess to the world their transgressions. You must understand Alexander, More important than the confession to a priest is the confession to oneself; and the resolution to prevent such transgressions from happening again. Do you understand?"

Alexander nodded his head. He understood this to mean that redemption was of greater importance than simply forgiveness. He still stood there. This put to rest the question of his salvation, at least up to that moment.

"I know that you have many questions. You have told me that you frequently read from the bible, Perhaps if you attended church every week you maybe able to hear his voice. Or maybe you will someday learn to how listen. " The old man placed his hand on the blond man's shoulder. "When I first met you I told you to have faith and only then would you be finally able to listen. You are still having some trouble with faith aren't you?"

"Aye." Alexander admitted, " I want to believe. I really do, but I need proof." the blond man explained sadly.

"What proof do I have that you exist? What proof do I have you you existed 2 years ago? What proof would I have that you ever existed if you disappeared?" the priest questioned.

"You would know."

"Perhaps you are just a dream, thought up by some sleeping boy. Perhaps we all are. "

"I know that I exist."

I know that you exist, Alexander. The same way that I know that God exists. Since I can not prove that we do not exist as part of someone's dream, I must have faith that we are indeed real. Faith is not something that can be taught. It must be learned and experienced. I can guide you, but Only you know the road that shall lead you and and only you have the will to get yourself there."

Alexander nodded his head in contemplation. He was sure he knew what the priest was trying to tell him. "Thank you father."

"You are most welcome, son."

'Uhhh" Alexander said as he faced the door to leave. He had forgotten about damaging the wooden door. "I'll get this door fixed...when I can..." Alexander assured him, feeling quite embarrassed.

"I do not blame you for having concern over the fellow man. And they do say that patience is a virtue. So I trust that you will." Alexander didn't move any farther toward the door. "was there something else child?"

"uh. Father....about that book...I mean there aren't really vampires and werewolves and zombies....", he chuckled. Then abruptly stopped. "....Are there...?"

"I'll see you on Sunday." the old man showed him out the damaged door.

Alexander stood outside the door gauging the reaction of the priest. The old man had neither confirmed nor denied the existence of such creatures. This concerned the rational man.

69696969696969696969696969

**England: Hellsing Manor**

Walter strode through the halls of Hellsing manor looking for the elderly butler.

Barely noticing that most of the other servant moved clear away from him as though he carried some communicable disease.

He stopped as his gaze fell upon a large painting hanging on the wall.

The scene depicted a battle of grand proportions. There were men dressed in armor, horses, swordsmen, archers. There was blood and gore and so much blood.....so much blood....Walter stared at the bloody image in a kind of trance-like state.

Walter was brought out of his trance by the sound of light footsteps. Though these would normally have gone unnoticed; He had always had a keen sense of hearing.

"Is that him?" questioned a ginger child hiding behind a nearby wall. "why is he just staring at that painting?"

"not so loud!." a second child shushed him. In a much quieter voice.

"...maybe all freaks do that." the ginger suggested.

"Do you think that...I heard that he was really **old**. Maybe he was **there**." the boy said to his companion emphasizing the words old and there.

"Nothing's that old."

Walter to turned to face them. Their hearts sped up with fear, pumping blood ever faster to the rest of the bodies. Walter was aware of this blood flow, but thought little of it. The look in their eyes told him enough.

"It's seen us. RUN!!"

Both boys ran left and out of sight.

Walter stood there, eyes half lidded.

'Great' he thought, 'now the kids know.' that pretty much shot down any possibility of him befriending them. Oh, well. He didn't need them anyhow. He told himself. He had been completely friendless when he had lived with the priest, had survived just fine.

Walter turned back briefly to the painting. He suddenly couldn't recall it ever being there, which was strange given his memory.

He continued on his way.

After much searching he found the old man in the servant's kitchen sorting letter.

"Ah Walter." he exclaimed. "I was wonder where you have been. I haven't seen you since yesterday."

Walter had been hiding himself from Arthur and the rest of the staff, especially Alucard, for the past couple of weeks. He might have avoided them even longer if not for expressed concern by Alfred the previous day.

"I've been around..."

Alfred said nothing hoping the boy boy would tell him, in his own time, what had been bothering him lately.

"Would you care to help me here."

Walter made no objections as he took a few letters and sorted them with Alfred's instructions.

Nearing the bottom of his pile he found a small envelope addressed to 'Hellsing'. All the bills have been addressed to Sir. Arthur Hellsing, but this one could have belonged to anyone with that surname living in the household. He could have even been intended for young Richard.

Not knowing where he was supposed to place it, he asked Alfred.

The old man smiled. "oh don't worry about that one. Just toss it in the garbage bin."

"But this is someone's mail..." The old butler could not really mean to discard someone's letter.

"it's fine Walter, no one here will miss it. It would be better if they stopped coming all together."

"letters like this come... a lot?"

"Oh yes. We've been getting letters like this for sometime. The first one came...1929 if memory serves me correct."

"1929...From who?" Walter asked.

"The person doesn't sign the bottom."

"you must have some idea who he is?"

"The letters are mailed from the towns in countries such as Austria, Switzerland, France...they are almost always from countries bordering Germany."

"A German? Why would some **Kraut **be sending letters here?" (3) Walter mused more so to himself. "what do they say. What's written inside."

"It doesn't matter, Walter. To open them in these dark days could be a crime in itself dear boy. Just throw it out. Neither Arthur nor anyone else here needs such trouble."

Walter didn't fully understand the complete ramifications of corresponding with a member of an enemy nation. Walter didn't know of Arthur's power within the round circle or how close he was to King George. He didn't know how letters coming from a German, even if it was an ordinary civilian, could be viewed as espionage. What he did know was that it would look very bad which would probably be destructive to the Hellsing Organization as a whole.

'Why would some **Kraut **be sending letters here?' he wonder again, this time in his own head. '1929...These letters have been coming since....before I was born....and someone's still sending them....Why?...why?'

Walter pretended to throw the letter out, but when the old butler wasn't looking, he quickly stuffed it into his pocket.

He wanted to know who would continue sending letters, even though no one had responded to any for many years. This letter, like the other was meant to be read. As a young boy, he was perhaps more foolish than he realized. He decided that he would read the mystery letter.

69696969696969696969696969

END of Ch 27

69696969696969696969696969

AN:

(1) – Translates "Hello. My name is Alan Napier. I'm a doctor and I can help. Assuming that ..... I'm not mad ... "

(2) - Koch - Heinrich Hermann Robert Koch was a German physician, who won the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine for his tuberculosis findings in 1905. He developed the Koch postulates And is considered one of the founders of microbiology.

Planck - Max Planck was a German physicist. He is considered to be the founder of the quantum theory, and thus one of the most important physicists of the twentieth century. Planck was awarded the Nobel Prize in Physics in 1918.

Fahrenheit - Daniel Gabriel Fahrenheit was a German physicist and engineer who determined a temperature scale now named after him.

(3) – Kraut was an offensive term for Germans during this time period. It comes from the sauerkraut; a traditional food which many sailors ate to prevent scurvy.

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: ** The Black Widow from Pomerania**

Oh how much she wanted a cigarette....just a puff....she would have given her first born son for one; that is if she hadn't killed the little guy. She smiled darkly. 'little fucker' she muttered as the evil smile grew.

69696969696969696969696969


End file.
